Kaizaren of the Empire R2
by AnimeNerd215
Summary: After the Black Rebellion, Kaizaren has been living as a normal student, but that soon comes to an end, and with the recollection of his second power, Kaizaren is in for a bashing of morals, his ideals, and eventually will have to come to terms with his warring personality facets, what will he do to help bring about or prevent the peace his brother Lelouch seeks?
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing form Code Geass R2, but I own the OC's however.

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1: New Beginnings**

Kai trotted down the hallway as Viletta chased him, his jacket flaring out behind him as he ran.

"Get back here Kaizaren! Don't think that just because you're a prince gives you the right to skip my class!" Viletta chuckled as she raced after Kai.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Kai laughed as he dashed down the hallway, catching up to Lelouch.

"Don't tell me!" Lelouch laughed as he fell into pace beside the white haired prince.

"Yep, Ms. Viletta again! She just doesn't give up!" Kai laughed.

"You've got that right!" Lelouch laughed. The two ran down the halls, getting cheers from some of the students. Lelouch cut into a chemistry room so he could cause a diversion, and Kai kept going, moving down the stairs and heading straight for the student council room.

"SAFE!" he yelled as the door closed behind him.

"Were you running from Ms. Viletta again!?" Natalia asked as she whacked Kai with a rolled up piece of paper, a habit she'd picked up on from Milly over the past year.

"Sheesh, why do you have a problem with it!?" Kai laughed as he shot up, running from Natalia.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE LELOUCH!" Natalia yelled as she moved around to the other side of the table. The twins moved back and forth, trying to get the upper hand.

"You won't be able to catch me Nat!" Kai laughed as he spun around and started moving backwards.

"Cut it out you two!" Rivalz said as he grabbed Kai, and Rei grabbed Natalia.

"Kai needs to stop skipping classes! He's going to wind up just like Lelouch if he keeps this up!" Natalia yelled.

"Well, we have always been pretty similar." Kai chuckled.

"Do you want to be able to go to college or not!?" Natalia asked.

"I have enough credits to graduate, and getting into college is no problem." Kai laughed as he sat down.

"No, it's still a problem!" Shirley added.

"Not you too!" Kai groaned, slapping his forehead. He tuned out as Natalia and Shirley started lecturing him. _It's been a year since the Black Rebellion. Area 11 has recovered, and the enforcement from Britannia has merely intensified. Since the end of the rebellion brought about by me and Cornelia, there hasn't been any sightings of the remains of the Black Knights. The few that escaped went under the radar. The new viceroy is by far unlikable by my standards, but I'm simply a student right now. My duties as a prince of Britannia are being held down for now. At least Nunnally's safe back in the homeland. It's rather nice to get to be friends with Lelouch again, and I'm adjusting to Rolo, but I'm still finding it hard not seeing Nunnally every day. _Kai thought as he looked out the window, reflecting on what had happened over the past year. _Whatever father did to alter everyones memories, I'm actually thankful. I know it must be geass, and mine hasn't activated in a while. Lelouch now believes Zero was someone else entirely, and the only ones here in Area 11 who still knows about Nunnally is myself and Natalia. The rest of the student council have had their memories altered as well, so they believe that Rolo has always been Lelouch's brother, and I say he fits the part well. Heck, I even forget he isn't at times. _Kai continued.

"Kai are you listening!" Natalia yelled.

"Uh, what?' Kai asked as he looked away from the window, "Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Haaa, you're hopeless." Natalia sighed.

"Give him a break Nat. I'm sure Kai'll make up the class when he's ready. And besides, he does enough stuff back at home with his training." Rei stated.

"Thank you Rei!" Kai said.

"You're welcome Kai." Rei replied as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sheesh, you always side with him." Rivalz sighed.

"Oh come on, how can you blame me" Rei giggled, placing her head on Kai's left shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"You're a bad influence." Natalia mumbled.

"Kai, you and Lulu are both going to place your bad habits on Rolo!" Shriley yelled.

"Admit it Shirley, you're worried about your darling Lulu." Milly chuckled as she walked in.

"No I am not!" Shirley protested.

"There she goes again." Rivalz chuckled.

"Come on Shirls, just tell him, I mean, I did with Kai, so shouldn't you be able to with Lelouch?" Rei teased as the group made their way outside.

"Whatever." Shirley sighed. Kai chuckled. _I wonder how Suzaku's been since the EU battle. _He wondered. On a recent military venture to the European Union, Kai had found out Suzaku had been made a Knight of the Round, one of the highest ranking members of the military after the royal family, and he'd been given nobility. The two had remained good friends, and Kai had been glad to hear of Suzaku's new station.

"_Nice to see you're moving up in the world!" Kai had laughed before he'd returned to Area 11 after the whole thing._

"_Yeah, but I'll miss all you guys." Suzaku replied._

"_Hahaha! Yeah I guess so. But I'll miss you to when I'm back with the student council. It won't be the same without you around. And besides, I'm sure you'll make some friends in the Knights of the Round." Kai chuckled._

"_Don't worry, we'll see each other again. And let's see if that happens." Suzaku laughed._

"_Alrightl!" Kai laughed as the two clasped hands. _

Kai laughed quietly. Things really hadn't been the same since Suzaku left. And Arthur had gone with Suzaku, so the student council was missing its resident cat. And then there was the whole fiasco in the European Union that he at times wished he could forget about. Kai smiled a bit and looked off in the direction of Babel tower, only to have his eyes widen when he saw the smoke. _Well well, look who's decided to show up. _He chuckled in his head. Kai hadn't heard from C.C. since the end of the Black Rebellion, and he was positive she was intent on getting Lelouch back.

"So the fires have ignited again." He chuckled. "Well then, let's see where this leads." _I wonder if the Vincent prototype will be in action again. I have to say, for something based off the Lancelot it is rather impressive, even if it's not quite as effective. _Kai chuckled, thinking about the new line of mass-production Knightmares being produced from data gathered from both Kai's Lancelot Striker and Suzaku's Lancelot, the test model being used by a pilot who was currently unkown to Kai, but one who was skilled nonetheless. Rei and had one as well, painted with the colors of the Black Sun's, and several other commanders under Kai used them. Kai's fault for volunteering his unit to be guinea pigs for the R&D department. And speaking of Knightmares, Kai's Lancelot Striker had undergone further modification over the past year. Now its float unit had been fully integrated with its systems, no longer just permanently attached, and so the energy consumption was back to normal levels. It had also been upgraded so the gefjun disturbers would not affect it. Kai chuckled a little as he thought about all the changes coming about. _The world is moving forward, but that progress has come with a price. _Kai thought. He looked up and gasped when he saw Babel tower collapsing.

"So that was your plan, collapse the tower, and I'm guessing you took the Viceroy with it, right Lelouch?" Kai snickered, closing his eyes as he felt his geass activate. The feeling he got from it no longer made him sick or woozy, and he found that it was now a reassuring feeling. Kai saw multiple battles playing out, but only short glimpses, and he saw wide spread war. Kai went around the corner as he opened his eyes and pulled out his phone, an image of Lelouch in his Zero disguise appearing.

"So now you've returned." Kai chuckled.

"_I am, Zero!" _Lelouch declared.

"Now that's nostalgic." Kai chuckled.

"_People of Japan, I have returned!" _Lelouch declared, throwing out his arms. Kai felt himself laughing. The flames truly were ignited once again, and Kai felt the family`ar feeling of his prince side welling up, eager to come out again. "_Hear me Britannia, all you who have power, heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong the same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed. The people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow! It begins today with the divine punishment I have wrought on the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares!" _Lelouch declared.

"Of course you took him out. Just as I thought." Kai chuckled as he made his way inside the student council club room.

_I shall fight, against all those who abuse their power! Therefore once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of United States of Japan! Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ! Race, ideal ology and religion will not matter, being a citizen will have but one requirement: to do that which is just!" _Lelouch proclaimed.

"Zero does remember what happened last time he did this right?" Rwi mumbled from whwre she was sitting on the table.

"He got his ass handed to him and was taken captive." Kai pointed out, leaning on the doorframe.

"Kaizaren!" Viletta snapped.

"Just stating the obvious Ms. Viletta." Kai shrugged.

"Just like you always do." Natalia sighed. Kai shrugged again as he turned his attention back to the screen. _Where are you going to go from this Lelouch? _Kai thought, the familiar feeling of foreboding rising in his chest.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lelouch asked as he stuck his head in through the door.

"Where've you been?" Kai deadpanned.

"Uh… you know… the usual. Oh, Ms. Viletta, I'm ready to make up those classes now." Lelouch replied. _If he's here, than does that mean someone's acting as a body double? The only person I can think of who'd do that is C.C., so Lelouch must have prerecorded that speech of his. I'll give you this one Lelouch. _Kai thought.

"And I'm guessing by 'the usual', you mean babel tower, which was knocked down." Kai added.

"How's you know!?" Lelouch gasped.

"Please Lelouch, I know you well enough! Don't think I wouldn't know about your little 'habits.'" Kai snickered, making air quotes at "habits."

"As intuitive as ever." Lelouch chuckled before Viletta dragged him off, "See ya' guys later! And tell Rolo where I'll be if he calls alright!?" Lelouch yelled as he moved down the hall.

"Will do!" Rei called out with a wave, "Don't let Ms. Viletta kill you!"

"I won't!" Lelouch laughed.

"I won't make any guarantees!" Viletta yelled down the hallway, "And Kaizaren! You should be coming along as well!"

"Fine, but I still think I do enough with my training." Kai sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Viletta yelled.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Kai chuckled as he jogged to catch up.

**Part 2: The second power**

Kai leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"Man Ms. Viletta, you really know how to make us work!" he panted as he leaned on his knees.

"And I thought you said you were in shape, what with all that training you do at your estate." Viletta chuckled.

"You're a bit more demanding than myself." Kai chuckled.

"That's right! Now get your rear moving before I add on more laps!" Viletta said as she blew her whistle.

"Yes ma'am!" Kai yelped as he took off again. _I wonder… has Lelouch really gone back to the way he was before? No… he hasn't shown any signs of changing behavior, but I can't be quick to judge him. Lelouch and I are too similar for me to know any better: He's just acting like he hasn't recovered his memories so as not to draw suspicion, but he should also know that I know better. _Kai tougth, his gaze moving towards Lelouch, who was on his phone. _He must be calling Rolo. For an assassin Rolo sure doesn't act like it. Heh, father sure does know who to pick for assingments. Agreeing to let Suzaku become a Knight of the Round, and using Rolo to monitor Lelouch. Father has plans within plans, just like Lelouch, and I suppose myself to some extent. And from what I've heard from the data stream on my PDA, Guilford will be taking over as viceroy temporarily. Interesting enough. I just hope he doesn't try to ask me to take the position, I made it very clear I have no interest in politics. _Kai continued, getting lost in his thoughts as he continued to run and go through the exercises Viletta assigned him.

(The next day/ Gardens)

Kai sat back in a tree he'd climbed up into since he wasn't even allowed to help out in the kitchen. Not like he cared. He was more of a soldier than anything else. Kai looked up through the branches and leaves, looking at the filtered light that fell through. _This is one of those times I wish I could control my geass, then I could find out all the problems that need to be solved and plan accordingly, but like C.C. said, it has a mind of its own. At least I don't have to worry about it winding up like Leouch's geass, running out of control to the point where I have to block it in some way. _Kai thought as he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off into memories, though he always found himself going back to the E.U. war…

_White Knightmare frames that were unlike any Kai had ever seen… The pilots were 11's… and one of them was almost exactly like how Kai was on the battlefield… merciless… without pity… and a downright monster… the solders called him… "Hannibal's Ghost…"_

Kai snapped his eyes open, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. He pulled his left sleeve up a bit, revealing the scar of Japanese characters that read "Shinigami," "Grim Reaper." That had been burned into his skin by one of the 11 pilots, the one called "Hannibal's Ghost." The pain of having that burned into him was one he wouldn't forget, and he knew full well that's what he was called by all the other countries that Britannia had not yet conquered: "Kaizaren, Britannia's Grim Reaper." Kai had earned that nickname when he was eleven thanks to his brutal tactics and penchant for not leaving survivors, a trait that marked as a true prince of Britannia, and one of his father's favorite children. It was the reason Charles's trusted him so much…. A son who was more like his father than any of the others… not like the kind Odyssues or the shrewd politician Schneizel… The white haired Grim Reaper of Britannia… that's who Kai was on the battlefield… and that's who he was during the Black Rebellion… But then, who was the calm collected Kaizaren? And who was the student? Which one was the real him? And which one was the fake? And would that leave the last one to be the middle ground? Was Kai lying to himself? Hiding behind a façade of his own, trying to avoid permanently becoming the thing he hated the most? Or was he afraid of himself? Afraid of the side of himself that held no qualms with killing, the one that could conquer an entire country with the flick of his wrist if he wanted to… the side that was a murderer. Kai pulled his sleeve back down and balled his hand into a tight fist, using his right hand to reach down his jackets neck and pull out the necklace he wore: It had his mother's pendant, Roy's Knightmare key, and a shard of one of the Knightmares from the E.U war laced on it. All three were reminders… reminders of times past… of his time as a small child in Britannia, doted upon by his mother, and of the past year, when he lost his closest friend and one of his sisters, and of the most recent war, a war that he helped end. Kai sighed and jumped down, putting his hands behind his head and walking along the path. He already knew about the plans for the execution of the former leaders of the Black Knights, and he was guessing it may be a good idea to attend, but alone. He knew Lelouch, if he truly had regained his memories, had something planned. He started thinking again, about when V.V. had appeared.

"_V.V I have to ask…" Kai started to ask afterwards, when he met up with V.V. on Kamine Island after the Black Rebellion._

"_If you're going to ask if your geass will eventually progress to the point your brothers has you have nothing to fear. I believe C.C. told you that your geass is unique yes?" V.V. replied._

'_Yes, of course." Kai stated._

"_Then I will tell you this: Your geass is a manifestation of the side of yourself that you like to call "Grim Reaper." Your penchant for brutal tactics and planning ahead is what gave you that power, but it goes even more in depth than that Kaizaren. You already know that you can't activate it on your own, but did you also know your geass has developed a secondary ability?" V.V. asked._

"_It's developed a… secondary ability?" Kai gasped._

"_Absolute Precognition is not your only power. You also possess the power of Absolute Obedience like Lelouch. Take it as two sides of the same coin: One side tells the future, while the other gives you the resource to gain what you need to reach that path." V.V. said._

"_Wait… you're saying I have the same power as Lelouch! But… how can I possess two different geass powers!?" Kai gasped._

"_It's simple: There's the side of you that is a tactician who plans ahead, and then there's the side of you that can command loyalty from anyone by merely giving them a glance, but know this: Your version of Absolute Obedience works differently: It is activated by sound, so only your natural voice will work, and it's effective range is a far as you can be heard without having to project your voice with a microphone or something of the like. You do remember that surge you felt back at Mt. Fuji, yes?" V.V. asked._

"_Of course." Kai stated._

"_That was this portion of your geass awakening in full. You can manifest the symbol in your right eye by your own volition, and that is actually you activating your second power, though you couldn't use it until the trauma and the urge to have the madness caused by Lelouch's geass being used on Euphemia to stop, in which your geass responded by evolving to encompass two different facets of your personality. Much like evolution you could suppose." V.V. explained._

"_I have an odd feeling I've met you before V.V., I just can't remember where." Kai said, tilting his head._

"_You'll find out soon enough." V.V. chuckled._

Kai sighed as those memories came up.

"All right then, so now I have a power I can use, and the best part, I haven't used it once, so let's see how you find a way around this Lelouch." Kai chuckled to himself quietly, already planning.

**A/N**

**WHOOOOO! R2 HAS BEGUN! FROM NOW ON, AS LONG AS THE EVNTS BETWEEN EPISODES CORRELATE INTO ONE EVENT, THEN THEY WILL BE LINKED TOHETHER INTO ONE PART UNLESS THERE IS A GOOD REASON FOR ME TO CUT IT INTO ANOTHER PART. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own zero things from Code Geass

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1: The Knight returns**

Kai sat back in his Knightmare, hovering above the area as he watched the proceedings to see how the "execution" would go.  
"I may actually have to use my new geass if worse comes to worse, and thankfully I can do so from within my Knightmare, so this at least gives me an advantage against Lelouch." He mumbled. Staying high up in the air was no longer a problem with the Striker, and so Kai had all the time in the world.

"_Prince Kaizaren, are you sure you don't want to be down here?" _Guilford asked.

"I'm fine from up here. If anything happens I'll descend immediately." Kai replied.

"_Yes your highness. But may I ask if…" _Guilford started.

"Guilford, I told you, I am not a politician." Kai stated.

"_Yes sir, I just wanted to ask. Forgive me if I offended you." _Guilford said.

"It's fine, just making a point. Again." Kai chuckled. Kai zoomed in on the perimeter of the area, spotting the Vincent units that the squad leaders were. Each one's main color was blue, like the Striker's, but the secondary color was up to the pilot. Rei's was easily identifiable by its teal secondary color, and all four of the other squad leaders who had accompanied him gave the signals that they were standing at the ready. Kai zoomed in when a Burai that seemed a bit too patched up rolled down the path, Lelouch standing on the open cockpit, dressed up as Zero, at least, Kai assumed it was Lelouch. Kai watched as Lelouch entered the gate and he and Guilford both took a weapon, Guilford with his lance and Lelouch took a riot shield.

"Yep, it is him. Whatever he has planned, that shield will be used for something." Kai muttered. As Guilford charged, the platform started to collapse. "Just like at the Black Rebellion! Bravo Lelouch!" Kai chuckled as he descended. "ZERO!" he shouted as he chased after Lelouch, who was using the shield to slide down.

"Is that you Grim Reaper? Didn't think you'd be here!" Lelouch chuckled.

"HA! Please, like you're surprised! You knew I'd be here!" Kai chuckled as he dashed after Lelouch. Kallen dashed up and intercepted Kai, who dodged and grabbed her Knightmares right arm. "Nice try Kozuki!" he scoffed.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" Kallen relied as she opened fire with the arm mounted machine gun. Kai activated his free arms Blaze Luminous, blocking the volley. "Darn your persistent!"

"Just one of the joys of being me!" Kai chuckled. The two dashed around in a wide arc, closing in and clashing repeatedly.

"KAllen!" someone below called out. Both comabatants stopped, and Kallen dashed dwon when she spotted Lelouch's wrecked burai, the gold Tristan prototype near it.

"Prince Kaizaren! If we remain here any longer we'll be infringing on diplomatic territory!" Relius said as he skidded to a stop near the prince.

"I know. Get the others to help out with Guilford's forces, get them back into Britannian territory." Kai ordered as he took off.

"Yes your highness." Relius said. _I'll concede this victory to you Lelouch. But be wraned, next time, I won't hesitate, and I'll willingly use my geass on you if needed. _Kai thought, _Speaking of which, I may need to test it out. _

(Ashford Academy/Roof)

"Hows the new unit coming along?" Kai asked over the phone.

"_It's coming along well. It should be done sometime next week_." Kim replied, the sounds of machinery working in the background.

"Good, the sooner it's finished the better." Kai stated, "I'll call you after classes before I head over to the government bureau to check up on things."

"_Alright. See ya' then bye." _Kim said.

"Bye." Kai replied, hanging up.

"KAI! You missed out on the new arrival!" Rei shouted as she ran up to him.

"Who is it?" Kai asked.

"I can answer that." Suzaku chuckled as he walked up to Kai.

"Suzaku! What brings you back here?" Kai laughed as the two clasped their hands, their usual greeting now.

"I've been deployed here now. I'll tell you the details later, in private, seeing as how your father seems to trust you implicitly." Suzaku stated.

"Alright, enough formalities! You're back and I'm positive Milly's gonna be throwing a party for you soon!" Kai laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Suzaku replied.

"OH MAN! I forgot something! I'll see you guys after class!' Rei yelled as she ran off. Both the boys waved, and Kai turned to Suzaku.

"So, how's Nunnally been?" Kai asked.

"She's been doing fine. She's actually going to become the Viceroy of Area 11." Suzaku replied.

"WHAT! Are they going to…?" Kai started.

"Don't worry, it was her own choice. She didn't want you to worry and so she told me to tell you that. But hey, I'm headed to the government…" Suzaku stated.

"Way ahead of you. I need to go there after school anyway. That, and I want to show you something the eggheads in my units R&D department have been working on for the past year." Kai chuckled, putting Suzaku in a headlock and shuffling his hair.

"Cut it out!" Suzaku laughed. Kai laughed again and the two chatted on as they walked, headed for the student council room.

(Government Bureau)

Kai sighed as he saw the Knightmares fighting in the tunnel he and Suzaku entered, Arthur purring in his arms.

"Friend of yours?" Kai asked when he spotted the Tristan. _So it's Weinberg huh?_

"Yes." Suzaku sighed.

"Weinberg stand down! The battles decided." Kai called out as he and Suzaku approached the Tristan as it stopped two Gloucester's most likely two of the Glaston Knights.

"Then Prince Kaizaren, is that the final decision?" one of the Galston Knights asked.

"Both mine and Sir Kururugi's." Kai stated.

"Oh looky here! Prince Kaizaren _and_ Suzaku! What's up you two!?" Gino laughed as he got out of his Knightmare.

"Gino, I thought I told you to bring the Lancelot with you." Suzaku said.

"Yeah but Earl Asplund is coming with it next week. Not to change the subject, but what's with the outfits you two?" Gino asked, placing an arm over both Suzaku's and Kai's shoulders.

"We just came here straight from school, it's mandatory." Kai said blankly.

"Very fashionable!" Gino chuckled.

"Gino, I know you're from a great noble family but can't you act more normal? By the way you're amazingly heavy." Suzaku stated in a monotone.

"I agree with Suzaku." Kai grumbled, looking up as the Mordred landed. "Alstreim as well huh?"

"Is it over?" Anya asked.

"The Mordred? Anya came along to?" Suzaku said as he and Kai moved out of Gino's grip.

"Is it over?" Anya asked again.

"Yup! Prince Kaizaren and Suzaku made me end it!" Gino declared.

"Please stop referring to me by my official title in situations like this Gino." Kai groaned.

"Alright, Kai it is!" Gino chuckled.

"How dull." Anya said with a sigh.

"Oh trust me, it won't be dull for long." Kai snickered.

"What d'ya mean?" Gino asked.

"Come with me you three, and I'll show you." Kai snickered.

"Alright then." Anya said as she got out of her Knightmare and stood by Kai.

"Okay than…" Kai started, looking down at the smaller girl, placing a hand on his communicator as the four started walking. "Can I get a transport unit to take Sir Weinberg's and Lady Alstreim's Knightmare's to a hanger please?" Kai asked a researcher on the other end.

_"Yes your highness." _He replied.

"Thank you." Kai said.

"Sooo… What are you gonna show us?" Gino asked, a curious look on his face.

"Something that's been worked on since the Black Rebellion." Kai said simply.

"That's hardly enough for something interesting." Anya said. Kai chuckled and shook his head slightly as they all stepped into an elevator, and Kai punched in a code, and they began descending. When the door opened, they came out into a basic hanger, but they couldn't see what was being worked on, as it was around the corner. Kim was waiting.

"Hello Kai, I see you're here on time." She chuckled.

"Well you know me. But as you can see, I brought along a few friends." Kai chuckled, "C'mon you three, I'll show you the Knightmare we've developed."

"Knightmare?" Anya asked, tilting her head. Kai just waved for the three to follow and when they rounded the corner, Kim clicked a button, and all the lights turned on, revealing a blue and black Knightmare. Its body bore similarities to that of both the Lancelot Striker and Guren, but with major differences: Its head unit was a cross between the two, and its body had ornate armor similar to the Strikers, with multiple green gems on the chest, and with two red spheres that were the Hadron Cannon's present in the center of the sholder protrusions. Its cockpit had what looked like an upgraded version of the Gawain's air glide system on it, but it was sectioned, showing that it could retract. But by far the detail that stuck out the most was its left arm: It was a heavy variation of the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger, being primarily blue like the body, but with silver lining.

"What is this thing?" Suzaku asked.

"Now that is impressive!" Gino laughed. Anya simply took a picture with her phone.

"Lady and gentlemen, I give my personnel 8th generation Knightmare frame, named after the legendary king of Britain and the leader of the Knights of the Round Table: the Arthur! We developed it with data on the Lancelot's, Gawain, and Guren, but we're not quite finished." Kai stated, an edge of pride in his voice.

"What do you mean you're not done!? This thing looks like it could single handedly take out an entire army!" Gino said.

"You do remember how skilled of a pilot Kai is right Gino? He makes us look like amateurs sometimes. He defeated the pilot of the Guren every time they crossed. It makes some since hat his own personally developed Knigtmare isn't finished." Suzaku stated.

"Whoa, the prince is that good?" Gino asked in surprise.

"That's worth putting up." Anya stated, typing away on her phone.

"So what's left to be done?" Suzaku asked.

"We need to implement some of the core components from the Striker onto the Arthur. As you can see, we've modified the Radiant wave surger to have slightly more armor and to accommodate a Blaze Luminous/Slash Harken combo, that, and it can fire at long ranges and spread out its blast. The Yggdrasil drive from the Striker is going to be combined with the one I developed for the Arthur, making its energy output and efficiency sky rocket, and the operational time is already phenomenal from the simulations I've run. And, thanks to Earl Pudding, I need to analyze the counter measure used for gefjun disturbers. We've gone over every possible situation Kai could get into." Kim stated.

"What?" Gino asked.

"She means she's going to use parts from Kai's old Knightmare and put them in the new one, and that the Arthur is going to be able to handle almost anything." Suzaku stated.

"Ohhh!" Gino mused.

"Yep, and man will this thing be a monster on the battlefield." Kai chuckled. _The world really is moving forward. Let's see if you can find a way to beat me now Lelouch. _He thought.

(Three days later/Ashford Academy)

"Apologies for the delay! We are now officially the welcome party for the Knight of Seven! Give the word Guest of Honor!" Milly declared, turning to Suzaku at the last part.

"Yeah um, I don't suppose I can refuse?" Suzaku asked.

"Sorry nope. It's a presidential order!" Milly stated.

"Just accept it. She sets the rules in this school." Lelouch said.

"Yeah, trust us on that one." Kai added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright guys, I'll get ready then." Suzaku said, taking a breath, "MEEOWW!" Suzaku let out. _Now that brings back memories. _Kai thought with a small grin, remembering the times Nunnally had done so.

Outside, Kai was walking around checking up on how things here going at the various booths and stalls. "Everything seems to be in order." He chuckled, making marks on his checklist.

"_How's everything looking's Kai?" _Milly asked.

"Everything's good to go." Kai stated as he made his way around a corner, backing up slightly and leaning on the wall and looking over. "What the heck is C.C. doing here?" he whispered, watching as Lelouch shoved the green haired girl into the large trailer. Kai kept watching as someone wearing a mascot suit that looked like some sort of otter came up behind Lelouch, and Shirley jumped up as well. More members of the council rounded the corner, and he flattened himself further when someone went by in the schools yellow MR-1 rolled by.

"What the hell? Who's piloting it?" he wondered.

"You're supposed to start with this right?" Gino asked.

"GINO!?" Kai yelled.

"It can't be, Gino!?" Suzaku yelled.

"Yeah! This commoner school is really a blast! I can see why Kai likes it here so much!" Gino laughed as he dashed off.

"GINO WAIT UP!" Kai yelled as he dashed off after Gino along with everyone else. Suzaku fell into place besides Kai.

"So, why're you chasing him?" Kai asked.

"Arthur took Euphies quill, and I need to get it back!" Suzaku said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you kept that." Kai chuckled, "Man, Lelouch is really out of shape." He mused as Lelouch started to fall behind. "Wait, is he getting outran by Milly? And she's wearing a dress. Man, Lelouch _really _needs to work out!"

"Well, unlike us, he's not a fitness nut!" Suzaku chuckled as he sped up.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Kai yelled, speeding up as well, jumping up and landing on the GR-1, holding on tight. "Gino, what were you thinking!?"

"I'm helpin' out!" Gino laughed as he continued to shake the trailer of tomatoes. _Man, C.C.'s lucky she's immortal. _Kai mused. When Gino rounded the last corner, Kai was flung off and he rolled to a stop so he could avoid injury, getting up with a hand on his head.

"Ow." He muttered. When white smoke poured out and bubbles started coming up, Kai started laughing. "Wow, Gino, you really know how to make things interesting!" he laughed wildly, laying down with his arms spread wide.

(Night time)

"Well, despite the craziness that happened earlier it's nice that we can relax now." Rei giggled slightly as she and Kai spun around in the dance they were a part of as part of the festival. Kai had switched to his typical outfit, and Rei was wearing a dress Natalia had let her borrow for the occasion.

"Well, stuff like this only happens once a year." Kai replied.

"Yeah, that's true, but at least it wasn't as wild as last year!" Rei smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kai agreed. _Yeah, except last year, we lost people. I lost two of my siblings and a good friend. _He thought, though his look didn't change. Kai looked up slightly at the night sky. _Yeah, things really are different from before. Very different. _

**Part 2: The Pacific operation**

Kai sat at the helm of his new airship, the Dremora, which was a newer version of the Avalon. He was tapping his index finger impatiently, as he'd decided to go ahead join up with Nunnally's escort unit near the last part just in case, but his geass' precognition ability had activated, and so he knew about the Black Knights and the attack they were going to launch. _Lelouch'll be doing so to capture Nunnally, as he could never bring himself to hurt her. But still when he loses, he'll be surprised. _Kai thought.

"Hows the situation looking near the transports so far?" he asked one of the operators.

"We're hearing reports of the Black Knights attacking the battleships!" the operator replied.

"Tell Kim to finish the final adjustments on the Arthur. I'm heading out." Kai stated, walking off with a flip of his cape. When he got to where the Knightmare was docked, he took off his cape and climbed in. "Alright, how's everything look?" he asked as he familiarized himself with the new controls as he started the Knightmare up.

"Energy levels are stable, readings are normal, and the output for the Radiant Wave Surger was tested as prime. X0-1 Arthur is ready for deployment." Kim replied.

"Alright, begin countdown to launch." Kai said as the door slid open, revealing the open sky, and Kai prepped the Arthur for launch. _3…2…1… _"M.E. Boost! Arthur, launch!" Kai shouted as he sped down the launch rail, activating the glide wings and spinning around, the wings shifting out quickly and speeding off faster than before. "HA ha! The Arthur's performing beyond my expectations! I'll be there in a couple of minutes at this rate!" he snickered. When the unit came into his sight, Kai smirked. He flew over and landed on the main ship, right where the Black Knights could see him.

"What in the..! What kind of Knightmare is that!?" Tohdoh yelled when he spotted the Arthur, its glide wings retracting.

"What's that on its left arm? No way! It's a Radiant Wave Surger!" Kallen yelled.

"Hello once again Black Knights! Allow me to introduce you to my new Knightmare! The Arthur!" Kai laughed as he fired a long-range wave from the Radiant Wave Surger, nailing it dead on right as the pilot ejected, grazing a few others.

"No way! It's the Grim Reaper!" one of the pilots in a burai yelled.

"Grim Reaper… KAIZAREN!" Kallen gasped as the Arthur shot by, slashing a burai with it's now singular MVS, though this MVS was different: It was slightly longer, and it seemed to have more cutting power, easily moving through a burai with no effort.

"Surround him!" Kallen shouted, closing in on Kai. Others followed, but Kai shot up into the air, spinning to avoid the enemy fire, landing a short distance away.

"Time for some fireworks." He scoffed, activating the Hadron Cannons, which began charging quickly, firing a concentrated stream at the Black Knights units. Many dispersed, but Kallen's Guren was hit square on the right side and it was sent toppling over the ledge.

"Man Kai, Suzaku sure wasn't lying about how good you are!" Gino laughed as he zipped by, the Tristan in fortress mode.

"Gino? Does that mean Suzaku and Anya are here to?" Kai wondered.

"Prince Kaizaren! You came here?" Guilford asked as he skidded to a stop near him, using a new Vincent from what Kai could tell.

"Of course I came! Nunnally's my sister and as such, it's my responsibility to make sure she arrives at her new station safely, even if the unit she's with has promised that, I won't sit back and do nothing." Kai stated.

"Quit yammering and get back in the fight you two! You're missing out!" Gino laughed.

"Oh please stop humoring me! I already took out most of them, now there's only a few left! WHOA!" Kai cringed when a falling airship exploded in a blaze. "What in the world? The Mordred did that!" he shouted upon spotting Anya's Knightmare.

"_The Mordred always handles things in its own unique way."_ Gino chuckled. _"Anya, don't do that again, okay?"_

"Remember that my sister on board Anya. If we mess up well… you know what I mean." Kai added.

"_But I saved her."_ Anya replied. Kai sighed with a chuckle and watched as a small personel plane went by, headed for the Avalon.

"Probably Suzaku going to get the Lancelot." Kai, shrugged, "Gino, Anya, Guilford, have you spotted the last few units?" Kai asked.

"_I have two of them in my sights along with Guilford." _Gino said.

"Good, do what you must. Now my question is where Kallen is? I know she's not finished." Kai wondered as Anya landed near him.

"Looking for me!?" Kallen yelled as her Knightmare, now equipped with a new RWS arm and a glide wing pack ascended.

"Right on schedule." Kai snickered, and when a blast from a Hadron cannon went by, Kai looked over and spotted Suzaku's now upgraded Lancelot, "Both of them actually, heh." All the main Britannian Knightmares, Kai, Gino, Anya, Guilford, and Suzaku took a formation as some of the other units went after Tohdoh's ejected cockpit. The Guren's RWS arm was acting as a shield, blocking fire from Guilford's Knightmare before firing it out in a massive wave like Kai's, who retaliated by firing his own, the two wave's crashed into each other and exploded in midair.

"Damn… he's a step ahead of me again!" Kallen growled.

"Even if your Knightmare can fly and has a new arm, it's still no match for me!" Kai yelled as he fired off another wave, which Kallen dodged.

"Suzaku, get to Nunnally! Gino, Anya and I got this!" Kai ordered.

"Yes sir, keep your guard up though, you know how good Kallen is." Suzaku said with a nod.

"I'm the one who's not to be underestimated." Kai stated calmly. "But Suzaku's right, this is the same pilot that defeated Jeremiah." Kai added as Gino and Anya took the lead. Gino opened fire,but Kallen dodged all his shots and Slash Harken's.

"_What! As good as the Knights of the Round!?" _Gino gasped.

"_We'll see." _Anya said, prepping the Mordred's Hadron Cannon and firing. Kallen dodged, and sent a kick into the Mordred's head, which then fired its missiles up.

"Well, Kallen's new Knightmare is certainly impressive, but not impressive enough!" Kai yelled as he dashed up, pulling out his own VARIS and firing it in tandem with his RWS. Kallen barely managed to block and she then used a spread out wave to disable Gino's and Anya's Knightmares, though Kai's was stunned until the wave dissipated.

"What!? How is your Knightmare still functioning!?" Kallen yelled.

"Please, I was personally involved in the development of the Arthur! We used data from all new generation Knigtmares I encountered in the Striker for its development, including your Guren MKII!" Kai shouted.

"Eat this!" Kallen shouted as she launched her Gefjun net, only to have her eyes widen when it didn't work

"Don't think we wouldn't have developed a counter measure for this." Kai stated simply as he charged forward, activating his own RWS as Kallen activated hers to block, and the two were stuck in midair.

"Suzaku, get to Nunnally!" Kai ordered.

"On my way!" Suzaku replied.

"Why are you always in my way?!" Kallen demanded.

"It's not you whose way I'm in! It's Lelouch's!" Kai replied.

"What! You… Know he's Zero!?" Kallen gasped.

"Remember when I said I knew who Zero was last year? I've known Zero was Lelouch from the beginning! I know him far too well! And better yet, he's not the only one with a geass!" Kai yelled in reply. _I can't use my geass on Kallen yet, I don't want to waste the one use I have for her yet. _He thought. Kai and Kallen kept going at each other for a few seconds, then Kallen dashed off when the two spotted Lelouch flying out of the ship before it crashed. Kallen caught him, and Kai sped off after Suzaku, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Nunnally.

"Oh thank God." He sighed. The two headed for the Avalon and docked, Kai jumping out in a rush and going to Nunnally. "Nunnally!" he called out.

"Kaizaren? Is that you?" Nunnally asked as she took his hand.

"Yeah, it's me. Thank God you're safe." Kai sighed.

"It's alright Kaizaren, Suzaku saved me from Zero." Nunnally said.

"And for that, I'm thankful." Kai said, standing up and turning towards Suzaku, "Thanks again Suzaku. I really owe you thin time."

"You don't owe me anything Kai. I was just doing my job." Suzaku chuckled.

"And speaking of doing your job: Where did you get that magnificent Knightmare!?" Lloyd asked giddily as he bounded over to Kai.

"Kim and the R&D department developed it, with some help from me anyway." Kai stated.

"Very interesting. You implemented the Glide Wing float unit from the Gawain, the radiant Wave Surger from the Guren, and you seem to have joined the designs of your Lancelot Striker and the Guren together. Just amazing." Lloyd laughed as he started looking up and down the Arthur.

"Don't worry, Kim will tell you the design features once we get to the Tokyo settlement. And anyway, I'm going to have to bring Natalia to see you Nunnally. She'll be geld to get to see you again!" Kai laughed.

"Yes. It would be nice to have Natalia visit me. How have you two been since I went back to the homeland?" Nunnaly asked.

"I'll tell you all about it on our way alright?" Kai chuckled as he Nunnally, and Suzaku started walking.

**A/N**

**WHOOO HOOO! SWEET AWESOMENESS! I AM **_**SO **_**GLAD I STARTED SOME WIKI PAGES FOR THIS FANFIC! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP WILL BE THANKED! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: -_- I obviously don't own Code Geass

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1: The SAZ reborn**

"Nunnally!" Natalia squealed as she hugged Nunnally, having received a call from Kai and rushed straight to the government bureau from school.

"Natalia, you're squeezing me too tightly!" Nunnally giggled.

"I can't help it! I'm just so glad to see you again!" Natalia laughed.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. I've got some things I need to do." Kai chuckled.

"Okay. Are you going to stay for my inauguration speech Kaizaren?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, please just go back to calling me Kai. And yes, I'll stay for your speech. Wouldn't miss it for the world. By the way Nat, you may want to change into something more fitting for the occasion." Kai chuckled as he walked off.

"I will!" Natalia yelled with a wave. Kai laughed and walked over to where Lloyd and Kim were chatting.

"I see! You combined the Strikers Yggdrasil drive with the Arthurs to give it the maximum energy output!" Lloyd laughed.

"Yes. It was complicated since we had to work with simple data, but we managed to replicate Rakshata's Radiant Wave technology, though it seems she had the same idea when she upgraded the Guren. But, the Arthur is the most advance eighth generation Knightmare frame as of yet. And as you could probably tell, Kaizaren is the only one capable of piloting it." Kim said.

"Well, he did make Bismarck Waldstein look like a rookie." Lloyd chuckled.

"It was a sparring match. And I went easy on him." Kai said.

"That's what you said back in the EU. And as I said, my point exactly." Suzaku added.

"Thank you Suzaku! But still, I want to analyze the Arthurs performance data, if you don't mind Kaizaren?" Lloyd asked.

"By all means. If we can develop new equipment from the Arthur along with any upgrades for it, by all means do so. Anything to help the Empire." Kai replied.

"You truly are loyal to a fault." Lloyd chuckled.

"Well, being as close to my father as I am, it's somewhat necessary. I may not be Odyssues or Schneizel, but my father trusts me implicitly." Kai said simply.

"Yes of course. So Kaizaren, what were your thoughts on your younger sister becoming viceroy?" Lloyd asked. Kai looked back towards Nunnally and Natalia, who was now pushing her wheelchair along as they chatted.

"Honestly, I was surprised to hear that she asked to become viceroy. But, it was her decision, and I'll support Nunnally to the best of my ability." Kai stated.

"You could've taken the position you know?" Lloyd chuckled as the four started walking.

"I prefer to separate myself from politics. I'm a soldier, not a diplomat." Kai stated.

"Of course, of course. Just wondering." Lloyd said.

(The next day)

Kai and Natalia stood to the side of the crowd, waiting for Nunnally's inauguration speech to start.

"This is so exciting! Little Nunnally's officially becoming the viceroy!" Natalia giggled giddily, fidgeting around from excitement.

"Calm down Nat. You can fan girl as much as you want later." Kai chuckled.

"Oh don't act like you're not excited! I mean…" Natalia started.

"Shh. She's starting." Kai said, holding up a finger.

"How do you do everyone? I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, eighty-seventh in line for the imperial throne. Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Calares recently, I shall be assuming the viceroy ship of area eleven in his place. I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk. Therefore, I will be depending on all of you for a variety of things. Please, help me to help you. I realize it is unexpected, but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with me on this. As your new viceroy, I wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Nunnally said.

"What! But… after last time…" Kai gasped.

"Nunnally can't honestly be thinking of going through with this!? After what happened to Euphie…" Natalia gasped, her hands over her mouth in shock.

"In the Special Zone, Britannian and Numbers will have equal status. Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again. There will be no reason to be separated from one another. They shall enjoy the rights and privileges that Britannians normally receive. Though a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the Special Zone, I do not believe that the attempt to establish the zone was a mistake. We need, a gentler world. And those of you in the Black Knights, I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone. If we are going to move ahead and step forward and admit the mistakes we've made, then we can take the first positive steps to setting things right. I believe this with all my heart." Nunnally finished.

"Nunnally, you're indeed a genius." Kai chuckled.

"How?" Natalia asked.

"Don't you get it? With Nunnally as viceroy, along with the specially administrated zone, the Black Knights, and Zero, have close to no purpose anymore." Kai chuckled.

"As devilish as ever Kaizaren." Natalia sighed. "Well, I've got to help out with some things back at school, I'll catch up to you later." Natalia added, meandering down the hall. Kai gave a short wave and moved to join Suzaku and Nunnally.

"Hey there Kai." Suzaku said.

"Oh, Kai. How do you think I did?" Nunnally asked.

"You did well. Though you did surprise Nat and myself with announcing the Special Zone again." Kai sighed.

"Everyone seemed surprised." Nunnally stated.

"Yes, well, after the disaster, it left both the name of the Special Zone and Euphie with bad reputations. But even still, Cornelia and I are still trying to find a way to clear Euphie's name." Kai breathed out.

"What?" Suzaku asked,

"I didn't tell you huh? Ever since the Black Rebellion, me and Cornelia have been doing whatever we could to clear Euphie's name. It's one of the reason's Cornelia vanished. But, so far for me, I haven't met much success." Kai sighed, "It's… proven harder than we thought." He finished. Suzaku's eyes widened slightly at this.

"So, what do you think the Black Knights will think about this?" Suzaku asked.

"Well, after last year, unless Zero directly orders them to, they'll be defiant to the end." Kai muttered.

"We can at least try. If we can get the support of the Black Knights, than we can move on." Nunnally said.

"Right." Kai sighed, stopping at a door. "I'll see you two later. I need to head back to Ashford. Classes."

"Of course. See you again." Suzaku said.

"Goodbye Kai, please visit me again soon." Nunnally requested.

"Will do." Kai chucked, opening the door and walking through.

(The next night/Ashford School roof)

"Are you sure we should be setting these things off on the roof!" Kai yelled as the other members of the council let off even more fireworks.

"Of course! Come on Kai, join in on the fun!" Rei giggled, grabbing Kai's hand and dragging him to a set of fireworks.

"Alright alright. Let's just hope Lelouch notices when he gets back." Kai chuckled as he used the lighter to light one and covered his ears as the firework set off.

"Hi, welcome back Lulu." Shirley said. Kai and Rei turned around, spotting Lelouch, who seemed very surprised that everyone was still present.

"Light some off Leouch. We have plenty left over from the festival." Milly said.

"Why are you… what about the school trip?" Leloucha sked

"What? You didn't honestly think we'd go without you huh?" Kai laughed.

"Yep. We couldn't leave you here crying while we six went and had fun!" Rivalz said.

"The important thing about vacations isn't were you spend them. It's who you spend them with." Milly stated.

"Exactly." Shirley nodded in agreement, holding a blue origami crane.

"Why's that a…?" Lelouch asked upon noticing the crane.

"Oh you mean this? These are supposed to make your wishes come true, so I made one." Shirley replied, "For the life of me I can't remember who taught me how to make them though."

"And what did you wish for?" Lelouch asked.

"It's already coming true. Well part of it. I wanted to set off fireworks with everyone." Shirley replied.

"For everyone?" Lelouch asked next.

"For Nina, Kallen…" Shirley started.

"And Suzaku." Rivalz finished.

"It goes without saying you and Rolo." Milly added.

"So come on Lelouch, join in, I don't want you to miss out." Kai said, handing Lelouch a lighter. Lelouch looked at Kai with a surprised look, "You're still my brother Lelouch, and even if you've gone back to being Zero, we're still friends." Kai whispered so only Lelouch would hear, a small smile present as he stepped back.

"And because I only folded one, you're the only one who showed up." Shirley chuckled.

"Come on Lelouch, don't be a grouch so much! Times can still be good! You just have to find them or make them." Rei laughed, standing next to Kai and threading her hand through his, "It's just a matter of whether you want to or not."

"So, whaddya say?" Kai asked again, "Want to make some good times with everyone?"

"Lulu?" Shirley asked.

"Whaddya cryin for?" Rivalz chuckled.

"It's not like you to tear up." Natalia giggled.

"Lelouch, are you really moved that much by our friendship? You do have a sweet side!" Milly laughed.

"No you're wrong. It's nothing like that at all!" Lelouch huffed as he turned around.

"There's the Lelouch I know!" Kai laughed.

"Everyone, I'll launch fireworks again with you someday. We will. We'll do it together right here. I promise." Lelouch said.

"Stick true to that, or there'll be hell to pay." Kai chuckled.

"KAI! Don't be like that!" Rei yelled, shoving Kai playfully.

"He's got a bit of a point. I'd hate to make the Grim Reaper angry." Lelouch chuckled.

"We'll see how that goes." Kai chuckled. _Rei's right, you can still find good times. You just have to be willing to make them, that's all. _Kai thought as he looked up at the night sky. _Yeah, you just have to make them._

**Part 2: The true Reaper**

(Dremora/Bridge)

"Kai, you've got a call." Rei said from the side.

"Patch it through." Kai said, and Schneizel appeared on the screen, "Schneizel!"

"_Hello Kaizaren. It's good to see you again." _Schneizel said.

"Likewise. But… um… why did you call?" Kai asked.

"_What, I can't check up on my younger brother? I heard about your exploits when Nunnally arrived. I have to say that you've only become even more impressive with your skills as a pilot. Not even the Guren matched you from what I heard." _Schneizel chuckled.

"Well, I have my R&D department to thank for that." Kai laughed, "Though I'm pretty sure I'd be doing just as well in the Striker."

"_You do have a reputation to keep up. You're not called Britannia's Grim Reaper for nothing." _Schneizel chuckled, "_You, who conquered Area 14 without losing a single unit, completely obliterating the enemy forces in the matter of a few months." _

"Please, I don't want to remember Area 14. It was years ago." Kai muttered.

"_You were ten years old. That is the mark of a true prodigy. I'd say you've been blessed more than twice." _Schneizel added.

"I may have conquered Area 14 at a young age, but…" Kai started.

"_You do remember the term actions speak louder than words? You are very modest Kaizaren, but you still won't accept that you are not just a prince, but also a conqueror who may just surpass myself. What do you believe you will gain by hiding from yourself?" _Schneizel asked.

"I've been asking myself that a lot lately." Kai sighed, "I just… I know all too well you can'tjustify murder. That's why I have a hard time accepting that side of myself."

"_Then don't accept it, but instead, combine it with who you are now and create a new Kaizaren, one who is the conqueror, the prince, and the young man. You do not have to change much, but please brother, if you keep fighting against yourself, what will happen when you come into conflict with yourself in the heat of battle?" _Schneizel asked. _He's got a point ya' know? _Kai heard himself cackle in his head, though it seemed disembodied at the moment, and he closed his eyes, receding into is mind.

"_Big bro's right. I can't keep fighting myself. If I wind up like I am now in the middle of a fight I'll lose. And I don't want that now do I?" _Kai's Grim Reaper side cackled.

"_Even still. I can't justify murder, and that's exactly what I am. A murderer, nothing else." _Kai's kind side replied.

"_I'm being irrational. If I can't stay myself in one side that what will happen when my personality clashes with itself?" _Kai's calm side sighed.

"_Then do what Schneizel said! I just need to be one person instead of three separate sides of the same person! I need to stop thinking about myself rationally and start thinking about how I feel! The hearts stronger than the mind!" _Kind Kai said.

"_Amen to that!" _Grim Reaper Kai cackled.

"_Works for me." _Cool Kai chuckled. Kai sighed a bit and opened his eyes, and now, their look seemed sharper and clearer than before.

"You're right Schneizel, even if I'm going to be in for a serious bashing of my personnel morals, I need to stop hiding. So, aside from this, how've you been? And how's Nina been doing since you assigned her to In Vogue?" Kai asked.

"_Well, that was certainly fast. I've been doing well, thank you. And as for Ms. Einstein, she's been doing well. Her work is going smoothly." _Schneizel said.

"Good to hear. But, do we really need to be developing a weapon like that?" Kai asked. "Don't we have enough fear around?"

"_I'm allowing Ms. Einstein to finish her experiments for the sake of research. You do understand that?" _Schneizel asked.

"The last thing we need is a weapon of mass destruction." Kai grumbled. "But, it is nice to hear that she's doing well. So, did you hear about Nunnally's announcement of the SAZ again?"

"_Yes, I did. Will you be attending?" _Schneizel asked.

"I'm on my way there now. I give you another call when it's all said and done." Kai replied.

(SAZ)

"What? One million people all dressed up as Zero?" Kai asked as he made his way down from the Dremora.

"_That's the general situation if you want to put it lightly." _Suzaku replied.

"I'll be down as quickly as I can." Kai said. _Lelouch, is this what you plan on using the SAZ for? Getting one million people exiled? _He thought, _Brilliant plan, I give you that, but, you're basing this off of Suzaku giving the order to not fire, and you know perfectly well he won't. _When Kai landed, he made a beeline for the stage. When he got up, his eyes widened considerably. Just as Suzaku had said, there was one million Zero's present.

"My lord." He breathed out.

"Kai!" Suzaku called out.

"Has anyone tried to shoot yet?" Kai asked as he walked over to Suzaku.

"No… We're still trying to see what happens." Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, I may wind up having to use my geass if things go bad, so you may want to cover your ears at some point." Kai whispered.

"Right." Suzaku mumbled.

"_I see that the Grim Reaper has decided to show up as well! How fitting!" _Lelouch said from the screen.

"You're lucky you're not close to me Zero! Or perhaps you are!" Kai yelled in response. _Little does he know how many people in this crowd have a sword hanging over their heads. I could easily turn this around. _

"Kai!?" Suzaku asked.

"Suzaku, you know perfectly well I don't need to make eye contact for my geass to work. The entire crowd out there has a sword hanging over them, and I could make it fall at the slightest whim." Kai replied, ice in his voice as he turned around.

"Prince Kaizaren, if I might say, there is no way he can transport one million people!" Alicia stated.

"Lohmeyer, if theres one thing you should learn, is that Zero is not to be underestimated. He already has his plan set. Look out that way." Kai said simply, pointing out to the open waters, where a massive ice berg could be seen.

"What! That's what the Chinese Federation requested safe passage for!?" Alicia shouted.

"Yes. Typical Zero, he had this entire thing planned out from the beginning." Kai chuckled lightly.

"You're not saying you actually approve of his strategies your highness!?" Alicia gasped.

"I'm merely saying that his strategy is effective. I'd go so far to say he's a match for me." Kai stated, _If he had the power to see certain events before they happened, but of course even that has its drawbacks. _Kai thought.

"Prince Kaizaren, Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million laborers leave the country! We need to make an example…" Alicia started.

"Hold on! Please! Zero, order them to take off their masks! Do it now or there'll be another massacre!" Suzaku yelled.

"Suzaku, that's only if we order it!" Kai growled.

"He's right Suzaku. It's your guys' call." Gino said as he hovered in front of the two. _He's right, this all hinges on one order, but then again, I'll be the one giving that order. _Kai thought.

"Zero, you get your wish! All those who are Zero, in the name of Kaizaern ki Britannia, are hereby exiled from Area 11!" Kai yelled.

"What! Prince Kaizaren this is a legal issue! We can't let them go without making an example!" Alici yelled, taking aim. Images from before flashed through Kai's mind, and he reacted on instinct, the geass symbol appearing in his right eye.

"Alicia Lohmeyer, lower that gun now!" Kai ordered. Alicia's eyes gained an orange ring.

"Yes, your highness." She said, lowering the pistol and holding it out to Kai, who took it and popped out the clip before disassembling it with a quick movement.

"Zero, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation towards salvation!?' Suzaku asked.

"_Of course. And you, Suzaku Kururugi and Prince Kaizaren, can you promise the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?" _Lelouch replied.

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier!" Suzaku stated.

"And I believe as a royal, that won't be too hard for me." Kai stated, turning around, the geass symbol fading from his eye.

"_I understand. I will trust in the promise you have made." _Lelouch said as his image faded and was replaced by the Black Knights symbol.

"He based his entire plan on whether or not you'd give the order to let them go and hold fire. He know you well." Kai said as he and Suzaku watched the ice berg ship drift off.

"He knew I wouldn't give the order to open fire." Suzaku said.

"Because he knew we didn't want a repeat of last time. He knows far too well." Kai muttered.

"Kai, why didn't you use your geass on the others?" Suzaku asked.

"It's a one off. I can only use it once on a person, and then they gain an immunity. Just like Lelouch's." Kai stated flatly.

"Right. So…" Suzaku started.

"Yeah. I know." Kai replied.

**A/N**

**I AM BRAIN DEAD AND RAGING! I JUST FINISHED EPISODE 13 AND I AM STEAMING AT ROLO! WHY DID HE HAVE TO KILL SHIRLEY!? WHY!? HE JUST SUNK THE LELOUCHxSHIRLEY SHIP **_**HARD**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: See previous chapters for obvious proof that I don't own Code Geass.

**Chapter 4: Battle in the Chinese Federation**

"A POLITICAL MARRIGE!" Kai shouted, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yes sir. Between your brother, First Prince Odysseus and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation." Relius said with a nod.

"But the empress is only a young child! Are the High Eunuchs crazy! No offense to Odysseus, but still!" Kai grumbled, a hand over his eyes. "Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Prince Schneizel requested that you attend the ceremony." Relius stated.

"Not that I'm opposed to festivities, but this is just plain ridiculous." Kai grumbled, "Go ahead and set a course. What should the estimated arrival time be?" he asked.

"We should arrive by tomorrow if we leave immediately." Relius stated.

"Alright. We'll bring the rest of the Elite Guard just in case. I've heard rumors that the Black Knights have occupied an island off the coast of the CF." Kai said.

"Yes, my lord." Relius said with a small bow.

"And by 'rumors' I mean my geass." Kai whispered with a sigh. _Dammit, if I know Lelouch, he'll be making a plan to take the empress for political reasons of his own. And seeing as how loyal most of the Black Knights are to him, he'll find out quickly. Well, at least I'll get to see a wedding crashed._

(The next day/ Chinese Federation)

"Impressive." Kai said with a whistle as he and Rei walked up the steps to the main room of the party.

"This is so cool." Rei breathed out, looking around at all the decorations, and she was wearing a blue dress that had major influence from the Chinese style.

"Hey! If it isn't Kai and Rei! What brings you two here?" Gino asked the two as he trotted over.

"Schneizel asked me to attend, though I had some slight objections as to the entirety of this in general." Kai sighed.

"Even if it's a political marriage, the empress is far too young for this kind of thing." Rei muttered.

"Wait, if you're here, than that would probably mean Suzaku and Anya are here as well." Kai mumbled, biting his thumb out of thought induced habit.

"Yep! We've been put under your older brother's command while we're here." Gino chuckled.

"Gino, it's a party, Schneizel will most likely tell you guys to just enjoy it." Kai replied as the three started walking. "Wait... isn't that Milly? What's she doing here?"

"Let's find out. MIlly! Over here!" Rei called out with a wave. Milly turned towards them and smiled as she walked over.

"Kai, Rei, what a surprise to see you here!" Milly chuckled.

"Does everyone have to be surprised I go anywhere?" Kai sighed.

"Well, you do typically tend to stay put once you go somewhere." Lloyd chuckled.

"Well now this is a surprise. I thought you'd just skip everything except the ceremony." Kai mused.

"Well, you know how Suzaku can be." Lloyd chuckled.

"I happened to say the same thing. How do you do Prince Kaizaren?" Kanon asked.

"Well, I am certainly surprised to say the least." Kai chuckled, "Wait, aren't you usually with Schneizel?"

"Well, he should be arriving any minute." Kanon replied.

"Announcing the arrival of the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Second Prince Schneizel!" the announcer declared. Kai turned towards the stairs, and Schneizel was indeed approaching.

"Isn't that Nina!" Rei asked in surprise upon spotting Nina with Schneizel.

"I believe so." Kai chuckled. "And my earlier guess on Schneizel telling the three Knights to relax will stick true." He whispered, getting a short giggle out of Rei.

"It's been a while, your highness." Gino said as he, Suzaku, and Anya lowered to one knee. "The emperor has commanded that we accept orders from you while in this land."

"Three Knights of the Round at court, how splendid. Although…" Schneizel replied, a kind smile on his face.

"Hmm, what sir?" Gino asked.

"This is a celebration. Relax a bit and have some fun." Schneizel said.

"Understood sir." Gino replied.

"Told you so." Kai chuckled.

"Suzaku, I trust everyone at school's doing well?" Nina asked Suzaku as he stood up.

"Yup. Ya' see." Suzaku said, angling his head towards Kai, Rei, and Milly.

"Hi there!" Milly said with a wave.

"Nice to see you." Rei said. Kai gave a short two fingered wave.

"Milly, Rei, Kai! It's you!" Nina chuckled.

"Obviously." Kai chuckled sarcastically.

"Ignore him." Milly chuckled.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny Mills." Kai muttered.

"Um…" Nina hummed.

"C'mon Nina, let's go talk for a bit." Milly said, gesturing for Nina to follow.

"Go with your friend Nina, it's alright." Schneizel said. Nina nodded and walked off with Milly.

"So, may I ask why you invited me here Schneizel?" Kai asked.

"I simply thought you might enjoy the festivities that's all." Schneizel replied.

"Uh huh. You do remember that I have a rather bad habit when it comes to being suspicious right?" Kai mumbled.

"Is that really any way to act at this time?" Schneizel chuckled.

"I have very good reasons to act like this. Things tend to go bad at times like this. Especially with the way our world works." Kai mumbled.

"Ms. Kaguya Sumeragi, the representative of the Sumeragi conglomerate!" a guard at the door announced.

"Speak of the devil." Kai chuckled as the entire crowd gasped upon seeing Zero with Kaguya, Kallen standing nearby.

"It's ironic that you'd say that." Rei said, "But why is Zero here?"

"Does he need a reason?" Kai replied. _Lelouch, just what do you have planned? The only people here he can't use his geass on are me and Suzaku, but then again, I haven't used my geass on him yet, and better yet, I don't have to make eye contact with him. _He thought as the three new arrivals were surrounded by guards.

"Can we please stop quarreling now? Today is a day of celebration is it not?" Schneizel asked.

"But sir!" the short high eunuch near him asked.

"Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" Schneizel asked.

"I suppose. I don't have much of a choice do I?" Kaguya replied.

"No you don't." Kai stated simply as he went and stood beside Schneizel.

"If that is the wish of the prime minister of Britannia then, withdraw!" the high eunuch said with a swish of his arm, and the guards moved away. Schneizel moved towards Lelouch slightly, and Suzaku moved in between the two. _Watchful as ever. _Kai mused in his head.

"Suzaku Kururugi, do you remember me?" Kaguya asked. "We're cousins you and I."

"Of course I do." Suzaku replied.

"We're the last remaining survivors of the six houses of Kyoto, aren't we?" Kaguya said.

"Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists. Nothing could've stayed their execution." Suzaku stated.

"But this is different. Cousin, did you forget that Master Zero once saved your life?" Kaguya asked. "Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?"

"Then what about all the times Zero tried to have Suzaku killed?" Kai added, stepping past Suzaku, "Even if Zero saved his life, he's tried to kill Suzaku more than once, so don't even try to use that as leverage."

"You're Kaizaren ki Britannia correct? Britannia's Grim Reaper. I never thought you could be so shrewd." Kaguya chuckled.

"I have some bad habits. Especially around people whom I don't trust." Kai muttered.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not able to kill anybody with the words that we say." Kaguya mused.

"Don't be so sure." Kai replied.

"Prince Schneizel, would you care for a game of chess?" Lelouch asked.

"Chess?" Schneizel replied.

"If I win, I'd like to have Sir Kururugi." Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"I want to give him to you Lady Kaguya." Lelouch added.

"Oh that would be an absolutely marvelous present!" Kaguya giggled.

"Enjoy your anticipation of it." Lelouch added.

"And what if Schneizel wins?" Kai asked.

"If he loses, then he should remove his mask and show his face." Schneizel said. _I could make him do that with a simple order using my geass, but then again, why not keep it interesting? _Kai thought.

"Agreed." Lelouch stated.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has turned into." Schneizel mused. Kai sighed as they moved to a room for the game, a decent crowd surrounding them.

"Prince Kaizaren, we greatly suggest that you come with us and watch in a separate room, for safety reasons." One of the high eunuchs said before Kai walked into the room.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with Zero before." Kai deadpanned.

"But your majesty! He's a terrorist!" the eunuch replied.

"You'll just go back to doing what you were before." Kai muttered coolly.

"Y-yes your highness." The eunuch muttered, his eyes wide with fear as he moved back.

"Hm, I didn't even have to use my geass." Kai mused as he walked into the room. "What did I miss?" he asked Gino.

"Not much really, but I'm surprised at the way it's going." Gino replied.

"Well, I can't imagine Schneizel losing. He'll pull something." Kai stated. _Because Schneizel's the only person Lelouch ever lost a game of chess to. _He thought.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly." Lelouch mused after Schneizle made his next move.

"Told ya'." Kai chuckled.

"It's your king!" Schneizel gasped when Lelouch lifted his king.

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch asked as he set the king on its new spot with a clack.

"Impressive strategy. In fact, I'll do the same." Schneizel said as he moved his own king.

"Well, now this is a surprise. They'll be stuck in a threefold repetition at this rate." Kai mused after a few more moves, Schneizel's and Lelouch's kings one space apart.

"So, you can't advance and farther can you?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm… We'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate." Shcneizel muttered.

"It wasn't my intention, but shall we declare this a draw?" Lelouch asked.

"I think not. You would do well not to underestimate the white king my friend." Schneizel said, lifting his king.

"You wouldn't!" Lelouch gasped.

"Checkmate." Schneizel stated as he placed his king right in front of Lelouch's.

"I see what he's doing. If Zero takes the king, than he obviously takes the chance for easy victories, but if he moves back, than he's not willing to jump at a chance for the victory and if he moves behind that pawn, then he's a coward." Kai mused.

"Wow, you got all that?" Rei asked.

"It comes with having spent a lot of time on the battlefield. Analysis is something that's natural for me." Kai replied. "It's another reason I'm such a good pilot."

"What is this? You're simply handing me a victory?" Lelouch asked. _He's freaking out behind that mask. I know you well Lelouch. You won't take this victory, that's undeniable. You won't allow yourself to give in to Schneizel's intent. _Kai thought as Lelouch moved his king behind a pawn.

"So he chooses the cowards path." Kai mused.

"With no hesitation whatsoever, the emperor would have grabbed it. I've now learned just a bit about who you really are Zero." Shcneizel mused.

"ZERO! PRINCESS EUPHEMIA WILL BE AVENGED!" Nina yelled, a crazy look on her face, a knife in her hand, Suzaku holding her back.

"Stop it Nina, drop the knife!" Suzaku yelled.

"Why are you stopping me!? You of all people should understand since you were Princess Euphemia's knight!" Nina yelled.

"Nina Einstein! Hand me the knife and calm down immediately!" Kai ordered, the geass symbol appearing in his eye. Nina gasped, and her eyes gained orange rings. Her arms went slack and she turned towards Kai when Suzaku released her. Nina flipped the knife around and handed it to Kai.

"Here." Nina mumbled, her face blank. Kai nodded and took the knife, then handed it to Gino.

"Schneizel, I'll take Nina with me to the Dremora. I think it would be a good idea for her to talk with Rei for a bit." Kai said, the geass symbol fading. _The geass I've used on Nina should prevent her emotions from running wild hopefully._

"Okay. Thank you Kaizaren." Schneizel said with a nod.

"C'mon Nina." Rei said. Nina nodded slowly and followed Rei. Lelouch looked at Kai, his face shocked behind his mask. _He didn't even look Nina in the eye when he gave that order! And even worse, it's a geass exactly like mine, but all that needs to be done is for his voice to be heard! That means he could easily use it on me! But that means… me and Kallen have swords hanging over our heads! _Lelouch thought frantically.

"My profound apologies Zero. Let's put an end to this little game here. Now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow. Otherwise, a game of chess won't save you next time." Schneizel stated. _Brother, he still has a plan to do so. Trust me on that. _Kai thought.

(Next day/ Wedding Hall)

"We ask this question by the voice of heaven, the roar of the land, the hearts of the people. How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese federation!?" Xingke yelled, drawing his sword.

"Xingke have you lost your mind!" one of the high eunuchs yelled, shooting up.

"Be silent Xiao Ho! In the name of my fellow countrymen I challenge the legality of this wedding!" Xingke yelled as he charged forward.

"Prince Schneizel, Prince Kaizaren, we need to move!" Gino yelled.

"This is seriously a coup de ata' going on right now!" Kai yelled as he stood up, watching as Xingke fought off the spear wielding guards.

"Kai, we need to go!" Rei yelled, grabbing Kai's arm.

"Right!" Kai said with a nod. The two moved to the side, and Kai looked back, seeing the flags that now obscured the empress. When the flags fell to the floor, Lelouch as Zero was revealed, a hand on Tianzi's shoulder.

"I appreciate this Xingke. You've made it so much easier for me to make my move." Lelouch stated.

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?" XIngke asked, moving towards Lelouch.

"Don't move!" Lelouch yelled, pulling out a pistol and placing it on Tianzi's head.

"That bastard. He's just a coward hiding behind a hostage!" Kai growled.

"I thought the Black Knights owed us for what we did for them in Area 11." Xingke stated.

"Which is why I'm ruining the wedding. Exactly as you people wanted. The only thing is, I'm taking the bride with me!" Lelouch stated.

"Filthy scum!" Kai growled, "Using the empress as a hostage like this, he has no sense of honor at all!"

"Kai, we should head to the Dremora! We need to deploy our Knightmares! If Zero's here then GYAGH!" Rei yelped as a Knightmare crashed through the roof.

"Rei!" Kai yelled as she fell back, catching her. "C'mon!" he yelled, looking back at the black Knightmare as they ran out. "Relius, get the Dremora here! The Black Knights have taken the empress hostage!" he yelled as he stuck his communicator on the side of his head.

"_Yes your highness! We'll pick you up immediately!" _Relius replied. Kai and Rei ran to the nearest clearing, and Kai activated a beacon.

"Just what does Zero plan to do with the empress?" Rei asked.

"He's taken her as a political hostage. If I know Zero, which I do, he'll use her to further his plans, though I don't know how." Kai muttered. When the Dremora approached and the lift came down, Relius was on it to greet the two. "Any updates on the situation?"

"Just that we are to wait for the Chinese Federation to request our assistance." Relius stated as the lift began to rise.

"Dammit. They'd much rather do things themselves when they have clear support." Kai grumbled.

"Politics tends to be frustrating." Rei sighed in agreement.

"I'm going to guess they were going to be granted titles of nobility after the wedding if things had gone according to plan." Kai muttered as the three started moving towards the bridge.

"I suppose, though we can't draw any conclusions yet sir." Relius stated.

"Right. Are we setting a course?" Kai asked.

"Schneizel has instructed us to stay with the Avalon currently. We'll move out when it does." Relius said calmly.

"Right. Wait till the high eunuchs ask for support. Classic." Kai chuckled.

(Mausoleum of eighty eight emperors)

Kai let out a breath and relaxed his grip on the controls of the Arthur.

"_You okay?" _Rei asked, her image popping up on screen.

"Yeah, just… trying to keep myself calm." Kai sighed with a nod.

"_You're not going to start acting crazy like you did during the Black Rebellion right?" _Rei asked.

"No. That was the old me. I can keep myself under control this time. But I'll still be performing at top proficiency. Any enemies who cross me will see that fighting me is like dancing with the devil." Kai stated.

"_If they can last long enough." _Gino chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll be a deciding factor. But then again… any of the ones watching may just see a blur before they even spot the Arthur." Kai chuckled.

"_That, or a beam from your Radiant Wave Surger." _Rei added.

"That to." Kai mused, watching as the combat began. "I can't believe they're shelling one of their sacred sites."

"_That is rather surprising." _Gino chuckled, "_I'm hoping to see the guy who captured the Guren's pilot though."_

"Li Xingke? His skills are at the same levels as the Knights of the Round Gino, I'd be careful." Kai said as Gino sped off.

"_You're only saying that because you have nothing to worry about." _Gino chuckled.

"That's exactly my point. I'm rather good at gauging an opponent's relative strength and ability. Knightmares aren't everything." Kai stated.

"_Says the prince in one of the most powerful Knightmares created to date." _Rei giggled.

"Shut up." Kai deadpanned as he joined in on the fight, Rei and her squad of Vincent Wards, which were colored dark blue instead of purple following. Kai lowered down over a group of the rebel forces, activating the spread wave. "Sorry to say this, but your all gonna die." He said calmly as he flicked the switch, and the radiant wave fired in a large spread. The group of Gun Ru's exploded in a blaze, lighting up the night in a sinister manner, shadowing the Arthur from behind to where the mere look was menacing in itself.

"No wonder he's called the Grim Reaper! He leaves a literal trail of death!" Tohdoh growled as he dodged fire from Suzaku's Hadron Cannon. Kai launched skyward, dodging or blocking all the shots fired at him with ease, fending off enemy air forces and Knightmares like they were nothing.

"Ha! They obviously don't know who they're dealing with huh?" Kai snickered as he fired his Hadron Cannons, the red spheres separating and the canons extending and firing out a wave at the enemies below.

"_Kai get out of the way! The eunuchs are firing the last barrage!" _Rei shouted.

"No problem!" Kai shouted, zipping off to the right as the barrage slammed down on the Black Knights ship. When the dust cleared, Kai gasped a bit as he zoomed in on the new black Knightmare on the ship. "Lelouch… so you've come to the front lines." He growled as Lelouch's new Knightmare activated a massive defense field. "All units pull out. This is between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation." He ordered.

"_Yes, your highness!" _came the collective response. Kai zoomed back to the Dremora and docked, coming out of his cockpit wordlessly and immediately made his way to the bridge.

"Prince Kaizaren, we're getting reports of widespread rebellion all across the Chinese Federation!" One of the operators shouted.

"What! Is there anything being broadcasted?" Kai asked.

"Yes, a transmission that was between Zero and the High Eunuchs. Playing now." Another operator said, and a video feed appeared on the visual screen.

"_The empress is merely a system. There are plenty of others you know." _One of the Eunuchs said.

"_And what about the common people you've sworn to protect?" _Lelouch demanded.

"_Zero, when you walk down the street do you worry about stepping on the ants?" _the same Eunuch asked in reply.

"_Indeed! Masters and commoners will always breed!" _Another Eunuch said.

"_Like insects" _Another one added.

"Lelouch you've outdone yourself. You knew full well that the Eunuchs would betray their people, and you used that very same thing to rouse the people. He had to have borrowed some one else's strategy to make this happen so quickly. Of course! He was also planning a coup!" Kai mumbled to himself.

"Incredible! Zero seems to be as good a strategist as you sir! No offense!" an operator said.

"None taken. He took a big gambit though, interesting." Kai mused.

"_Kaizaren, we're withdrawing. Our business here is concluded." _Schneizel said as he appeared on screen.

"I was having the same thought. The eunuchs no longer have the right to be representatives of the Chinese Federation any longer." Kai mused, a joking smirk on his face as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "But, I heard we have a POW."

"_Yes, the pilot of the Guren. A one Kallen Kozuki." _Schneizel stated.

"Really now? Interesting." Kai mused with a chuckle. _Wonder if Kallen is used to getting beaten now? _He thought in mild amusement, considering Kallen had only come close to killing him once, but even that had failed and resulted in a loss. "I suppose it's back to Area 11, right?"

(Ashford)

"SAY WHAT!" Kai yelped as Milly made the announcement that Gino and Anya were now attending.

"Yep! Not just one, but _three _Knights of the Round are here at Ashford!" Milly laughed.

"This school is going to garner way too much publicity!" Kai groaned.

"Hello there Kai, how've you been your majesty?" Gino laughed as he walked in.

"Please don't call me anything that has to do with my royal lineage while I'm at school." Kai groaned.

"Wait was that… EEP!" Natalia squealed when she saw Gino. "Gino Weinberg! The Knight of Three!"

"Oh God no." Kai groaned.

"Wait, isn't that Princess Natalia?" Gino asked.

"U-um yeah! But you can just call me Nat! It would be so awesome if you did!" Natalia squealed.

"Ummm." Gino hummed.

"She tends to get kinda fangirly at times. You should've seen her during Nunnally's inauguration." Kai mumbled.

"So they both come to this school, interesting." Anya said in her monotone, snapping a picture of the twins.

"Oh come on!" Kai groaned. _Things just got crazier around here. _He thought as he slapped his forehead.

**A/N**

**I HAVE SUCH AN AWESOME IMAGE OF THE ARTHUR WITH FLAMES BEHIND IT IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW. SO. FREAKING. EPIC. SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: This is getting rather old. See previous chapters for proof I do not own code geass.

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1: Cupid Day**

"What's with that commotion over there?" Rei asked, turning towards Lelouchs place of residence on campus.

"Why don't we go and see for fun." Kai chuckled with a shrug, "We're not that far away." He added. Rei nodded and the two took off at a trot. "Um. Why the hell is Lelouch being chased by at least one hundred different girls?"

"Well, he has been acting strange lately from what I heard." Rei muttered as the came to a stop. Kai saw that Lelouch's look was confused, and he walked up to him and bumped him with his elbow.

"I got this one. You may want to cover your ears, though hopefully I can make this work." Kai whispered.

"Are you going to use your geass?!" Lelouch whispered urgently.

"Don't worry about it. And what else did you think I was talking about." Kai whispered in response, about ready to activate his geass.

"Attention everyone! I have decided on my graduation event! And I'm going to christen it Cupid Day!" Milly declared.

"Darnit Milly! Right when I'm about to go through with my plan!" Kai grumbled in a dejected manner, crossing his arms.

"That's swell, but isn't it a bit early for graduation?" Gino asked.

"Well not for me, I'm repeating my senior year. I can graduate as soon as I earn enough course credit." Milly stated.

"Oh so that's how the education system works here." Gino mused.

"Prez are you really planning to graduate soon? Why not wait and do it with the rest of us?" RIvalz asked.

"Well, I still technically have one year left." Kai pointed out, sticking up a finger.

"Yeah but your turning eighteen in the fall, and you're smart enough you couldgraduate whenever you want." Rivalz replied.

"Good point." Kai replied in a monotone.

"MIlly my dear…" Gino started.

"Madame President!" Rivalz snapped.

"This Cupid Day of yours, what exactly is it?" Gino asked, ignoring Rivalz's earlier comment.

"You wanna know?" Milly mused, and Arthur mewled in reply, "On the appointed day, I'll have every student in school wearing one of these hats, the boys'll get this color. Then, if you steal the hat of your target and put it on…" Milly stated.

"And then what?" Anya asked.

"By order of the student council president, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!" Milly declared.

"Uh, Mills, you do remember that the school already has at least one recognized couple right?" Kai stated.

"You mean you and Rei? Oh we know, but the rule still applies! Which means you two still have to abide by this. And no using the fact you're a royal to weasel out of this!" Milly laughed.

"I could very well do that and you couldn't stop me." Kai deadpanned as Rei stormed up.

"So you're saying if some other guy swipes my hat I'll have to be content with that!" Rei fumed.

"Oh no." Kai grumbled, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Yep! It's a presidential order after all!" Milly laughed.

"WHAT!" Rei yelled in response.

"Come on Rei let's go. You need to calm down a bit." Kai muttered as he grabbed Rei's collar and started dragging her along as she ranted. _That day'll be very eventful, and I won't even need my geass to predict that. _Kai thought nonchalantly.

(Cupid day)

"We should stay close together!" Rei suggested.

"That would break the distance rule placed at the start." Kai muttered.

"Then we should stay in the same room as close as possible!" Rei snapped as they walked into the class room, a pretty decent amount of gazes from both genders aimed at the two.

"Rei, we need to make this a challenge for ourselves. I don't mind running for a bit." Kai stated as he placed his blue hat on his head. Rei puffed out a cheek and placed on her pink hat grudgingly.

"Fine, but some people may wind up with severe headaches by the end of this." Rei grumbled as they moved to separate parts of the room. Kai stuck close to a door as a crowd of girls formed around him, staying a good distance away thanks to Milly's rule.

"_Attention everyone, this is Milly Ashford speaking for the last time as student council president! My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin! Oh, and before ya' start, make sure you're at least two meters away from your target!" _Milly announced. _Two meters? That means I'll have about one second to open the door and get out. Man, I haven't dealt with a window that small even in battle. _Kai thought, his hand hovering near the panel behind his back. Rei had a furious look on her face, and seemed about ready to flatten anyone who wasn't Kai at the moment.

"_You should also be familiar with this rule: If you capture your targets hat and put it on, you _have _to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I won't question how you obtained the hat, you're allowed to use teams or tools as well. Now before we begin, I'll just say one thing. Any club who brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge in class 3-d, gets their budget increased ten-fold!" _Milly proclaimed.

"Say what! She's deliberately setting up Lelouch to get caught!" Kai gasped.

"_Oh, and he's not the only one! The same rule applies to the first of the royal twins who is attending this academy! Catch Prince Kaizaren you hear me!?" _Milly laughed.

"SHE DID NOT!" Rei barked. When the fireworks went off, Kai immediately slammed the button behind him and dashed out the door, followed by his own little crowd.

"Good thing I can out pace them!" Kai laughed as he started to sprint, rounding a corner and jumping out a thankfully open window, rolling to a stop.

"Kaizaren!" the crowd behind him yelled, jamming at the window.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm taken." Kai laughed, giving a two fingered salute as he dashed off.

"Well, that should get the message across." Rei huffed, wiping off her hands as the group of boys mewled in dazed lulls. "Hmph." She huffed as she stepped over them and out of the room. "There is no way I am letting anyone else get their hands on Kai! I worked way too hard to get to where I am now and I'm not about to let some stupid game take that away from me!" she growled. Kai rounded a corner and stopped on the wall.

"Gosh this is getting nuts." He grumbled.

"There he is!" a male student yelled, and Kai heard horses.

"WHAT THE HELL! THE EQUESTRIAN CLUB!?" he yelled as he took off, "Milly's gone off the deep end with this! I swear, this is like being in a full on battle… wait… then I have the clear advantage!" Kai laughed as realization hit him, skidding to a stop.

"Now! Get him!" the lead rider yelled.

"3…2…1…" Kai counted down, jumping up and then jumping onto one of the unridden horses, which must have been following. He reared the horse and turned around, riding off. "See ya later!"

"What the… how did he do that!?" someone nearby yelled as Kai rode by. _Now to get to the library and find Rei so we can put an end to this madness! _He thought as he made his way to the library. _What's that sound? Sounds like a… KNIGHTMARE!? _He thought, looking up.

"What the hell… Anya do you not have any common sense!?" Kai yelled as he reined his horse to a stop, right beneath one of the library windows, which Anya conveniently flew near and smashed open. Viletta ran up near Kai.

"Knight of six my lady. This is an operations area of the OSI. Please withdraw your knightmare at once." Viletta said.

"This is wrong?" Anya asked, her Knightmare turning.

"Yes. Very wrong." Viletta said.

"Wrong." Anya said. Viletta let out a sigh and turned to Kai.

"Are you okay your highness?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai said as he directed his horse near the Mordred as it landed. "Anya, did anyone get hurt?"

"No sir." Anya said as she climbed out.

"Thank goodness." Kai sighed.

"WHAT WAS WITH THAT!?" Rei yelled, leaning out of the hole in the wall.

"Nice to see you're alright." Kai laughed.

"Kai! Ha ha!" Rei giggled as she clambered down and landed on the horse, nabbing Kai's hat and replacing it with hers, placing Kai's hat on her own head. "There, problem solved." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around Kai.

"Aw man… and I thought I was gonna catch him." A girl groaned as all the students gathered around the library entrance when Shirley and Lelouch walked out, wearing the others hat.

"Shirls did it! She got Lelouch!" Rei whooped, throwing up a fist.

"About time." Kai chuckled.

"Lelouch! Looks like you finally understand." Milly chuckled as she walked through the parted crowd.

"You mean you did this for us?" Shirley asked.

"Cause you two really wear on my patience. Don't ever hesitate, your student days are coming to an end." Milly said.

"Prez, are you really graduating?" Rivalz asked.

"Mmhmm." Milly hummed in response.

"Hey Prez." Shirley said.

"What is it?" Milly asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done here at school." Shirley sated.

"Yeah! You were the best!" Rei said, using her hands to project her voice.

"All this was tons of fun Mills! You helped make loads of good memories for everyone!" Kai cheered.

"Madame President. Congragulations on graduating from Ashford." Suzaku said as his Lancelot landed, kneeling down, Suzaku standing on the open cockpit and bowing.

"Mmhmm. And with that, this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!" Milly declared as she threw up her hat.

"Yeah Milly!" Rei giggled.

(A few days later)

"_Hello everyone how are you? My names Milly Ashford, beginning today I'll be your go to girl for weather information here on the weather corner!" _Milly said cheerily, holding a pointer and an umbrella.

"From student council president to weather reporter!" Rivalz marveled.

"How'd she qualify?" Rolo asked.

"I heard she chose a talent agency while still in school." Lelouch said.

"She's from nobility." Anya stated.

"She said she never likes to do anything halfway so…" Rivalz mused.

"So why she'd break off her engagement? Did she have to?" Rolo asked.

"Lloyd must be in a state of shock." Gino said.

"No. I think he's laughing that he's finally off the chain." Kai mused as he scanned through his PDA, looking at the picture of the student council taken at Milly's graduation, Kai, Rei, and Natalia standing with Gino, Anya, and Suzaku.

"So Kai, did you ever find out why Milly made you one of the main targets like Lelouch?" Rolo asked.

"She said it would make things more interesting." Kai shrugged, and his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"_Prince Kaizaren!" _Relius yelled.

"Calm down a bit Relius, what happened?" Kai asked.

"_Captain Rei has returned in a state of shock! She's been muttering to herself since she got back, and she refuses to talk to anyone! When I tried to ask what was wrong, she screamed "Get Away!" and ran off to her room!"_ Relius exclaimed.

"What!" Kai gasped his eyes widening. _Could her memories have returned somehow? What happened!? _He thought frantically. "I've gotta go!" Kai yelled as he zipped out.

(Kaizarens estate)

"Rei! Rei!" Kai yelled as he knocked on Reis door repeatedly.

"STAY OUT ALL OF YOU STAY OUT!" Rei yelled, her voice stressed.

"Rei let me in!" Kai yelled.

"STAY AWAY! HOW CAN I BELIEVE ANYTHING YOU SAY WHEN A WHOLE YEAR OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE A LIE!? I PERSONALLY KNEW NUNNALLY! AND ROLO ISN'T LELOUCH'S BROTHER! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU KAI… how… please…" Rei yelled, her voice trailing off and it sounded like she was crying.

"Rei, I promise you, everything that happened between us was real. Your memories were changed to help keep others safe." Kai mumbled.

"Did you use your geass on me?" Rei asked as she opened the door.

"What…?" Kai asked.

"Tell me: Did you use your geass on me?" Rei asked again, her face set in a hard look.

"Rei, I would never use my geass on you. Ever." Kai stated.

"Then who did! Who used their geass to change my memories?!" Rei demanded, grabbing Kai by his jacket.

"My father, the emperor. He altered the memories of everyone at Ashford to forget about Nunnally. All except for me and Nat because we're of royal blood." Kai stated, each word feeling like venom on his tongue as he uttered them.

"Then everything you've done at Ashford up till now has been a façade? That it wasn't really you!? GYAGH! GET AWAY!" Rei yelled, moving back like she'd just been struck.

"Rei stop!" Kai yelled, grabbing Rei and pulling her in close, and they sunk to the floor. "Rei, I had to! My father threatened to hurt all of you if I didn't obey! I couldn't let him hurt you. You're one of the most important people in the world to me, and I would never forgive myself if you were hurt. Please Rei, calm down! I can't bear to see you like this!" Kai said, his voice cracking and tears falling.

"How can I know what's the truth and what's lies? How can I know anything?" Rei choked out. Kai answered her by pressing his lips onto hers, which surprised Rei, but she let herself sink into his arms.

"Rei, all of that was real. Every last bit. Don't let a little bit of despair stop you from finding happiness, please. I don't want to see you hurt and suffering." Kai said shakily as he moved back. Rei just sat there, shaking herself, but she nodded slowly. "Please… I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

**Part 2: Talks with an old friend**

"Kim, I have plans for a new Knightmare for Rei." Kai said, placing the datapad on the desk near Kim.

"Great. A new Knightmare to tack on with the upgrades Lloyds giving us plans for the Arthur." Kim muttered, scanning through the schematics with a raised eyebrow, "You sure she can handle this thing?"

"It's being made especially for her. Consider this something you're more so doing for me. And also, what upgrades?" Kai said.

"Glad you asked. Lloyd and Cecile have been developing some new test parts since they're souping up the Guren, and they decided to send me schematics for an even more powerful version of the Arthur that's based off that. One of the first ninth gen Knightmares! And I get to be the one to work on it!" Kim said gleefully.

"Let me see." Kai said, and Kim brought up the schematics. "Interesting… It's a total redesign of the Arthur, but it kinda looks like a new version of the Lancelot with similarities to the Guren as well."

"Well, that was technically what we did with the Arthur in the first place. Lloyd made this at the same time he started drafting out a new design for the Lancelot apparently, though he hasn't told me anything else. But the new Radiant wave surger won't accommodate a blaze luminous, so it's only got the one on its right arm." Kim said.

"I'll make due. Besides, the Radiant wave tech also makes a decent shield." Kai muttered, scanning the schematics. "Let's invert the primary and secondary colors. Black primarily instead of blue this time around." Kai mumbled.

"Why's that?" Kim asked as she started typing away, uploading the schematics Kai had given her.

"Just kinda feel like a change." Kai muttered, "Keep me posted on how the production for these Knightmares will go. And don't over work yourself, you tend to get busy and then neglect everything else." Kai said as he walked off.

"Will do boss!" Kim said, not looking away from the screen and the name for Reis new Knightmare appeared. "Guinevere? What's with all the names coming from Arthurian legends nowadays?"

(Government Burearu/Kallens cell)

"Hello!" Kai called out, hoping to catch Nunnally's attention. He'd heard about her chats with Kallen, not that he objected.

"Oh, Kaizaren! I'm so glad you're here!" Nunnally said, moving head towards him when she heard.

"You say that all the time. But still, I find it kind of refreshing to hear. So Kallen how've you been?" Kai said casually, as if she wasn't even a prisoner.

"Right, Nunnally being a royal also means you're her brother." Kallen growled.

"Which would also make Lelouch _my _brother as well. Hard to think Nunnally here is related to Britannia's Grim Reaper, isn't it?" Kai asked.

"Yes. Very." Kalen replied.

"Sorry about that Nunnally, but the last few meetings between Kallen and I weren't on very friendly terms." Kai said apologetically.

"I heard. And from this it seems you two didn't get along well to start off." Nunnally said.

"Not even at Ashford really. Kallen was rather aloof." Kai snickered.

"I hate to ask this in front of Nunnally, but why is it you act so different on the battlefield?" Kallen asked.

"That was the old me. I suppose you could say that now I'm more of just a singular than different personality types at different times. But, I've more or less stopped with being wild, but I still know how to be plenty cruel and efficient. You want to know why you managed to last so long against me, even when I was acting at my fullest as a Britannian prince? I wasn't trying to kill you. That's my definition of going easy." Kai said as he walked up to Kallen's cell and lowered his voice so that Nunnally wouldn't hear.

"Then what about everyone who does die against you?" Kallen retorted.

"They tend to remain faceless, and so, I have no problems. But when my enemy has a face I can recognize, then things change." Kai replied.

"Then what about Zero? You don't know what his face looks like…" Kallen started.

"Don't even start Kallen. You know perfectly well I know who Zero is, you just have a hard time admitting it. I assume he's talked with you about my geass. Right?" Kai asked, ice lacing his voice, which was in a monotone.

"He's mentioned it." Kallen growled.

"Good, then you know perfectly well what I could do right now." Kai mused, a small, sly smile on his face.

"Nngh." Kallen growled.

"Hmph. Nunnally, I'll come back in a bit, I have some business to attend to." Kai asid.

"Okay. Come back soon." Nunnally said as he left.

"Will do." Kai said as he waltzed out.

"He's truly very kind. I know he acts cold and can seem rather heartless, well, at least that's what some of my other siblings said, but Kai really cares. He acts like that so he can protect people." Nunnally said to Kallen.

"Sorry Nunnally, but I have a hard time believing that after all the times we've fought each other." Kallen said.

"I know, and I can't understand that, but still. I often compare him to Lelouch. They are rather similar, don't you think?" Nunnally asked. _Kaizaren and Lelouch are similar now that I think about it. But why are they similar? They seem like complete opposites. _Kallen thought. Outside, Kai was leaning on the wall, the geass sigil flickering in his eye.

_A widespread ball of light that then disappeared, everything being pulled in. A massive crater was left, and the Tokyo settlement was utterly devastated._

"No way… That's what the F.L.E.I.J.A. can do! The amount of people who'll die… and the following result… No… I can't despair. Knowledge like this is a blessing and a curse, but a curse I must bear. And as such, I'll use that to my advantage. If I know what is to come, I have the power to get there or make things change!" Kai said in defiance to himself, as nigh on every fiber of his being was _screaming _that things were moving towards madness, but he was no coward, and the Grim Reaper, never, ever, backs down.

**A/N**

**I'M BRAINDEAD RIGHT NOW SO I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY. SEE YA NEXT CHAPPIE! **


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Code Geass. See previous chapters if you don't trust me, which shouldn't be a problem.

**Chapter 6: Reconciles**

Kai leaned on the wall of his room with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face and his cellphone clutched tightly in his left hand, the text from Suzaku still on the screen.

_Kai,_

_Shirley's dead. I know I shouldn't be saying this in a message but I am, I can't say it myself to be honest. They said it was because of gunshots wounds and organ failure caused by blood loss. A suicide. I don't believe that was it. What about you?_

"No, I don't believe it. Shirley was obviously murdered. And I know who you think it is Suzaku, but it's not Lelouch." Kai said to himself, leaning his head back. "Rei, I am so sorry." He murmured as he thought about the way Rei would take this.

(Shirleys Funeral)

Kai, Natalia and Rei stood with the crowd, Rei sobbing into Kai's chest, somewhat obscured by his pitch black cape that matched his outfit.

"Why! Why… did this… happen! How could… this happen… to Shirley!?" Rei sobbed, clutching Kai's jacket tighter.

"I don't know Rei, but I wish I did, how I wish I did." Kai said as he held Rei tighter.

"Kai, has anyone heard from Lelouch?" Natalia asked, tears of her own streaming down her face, but she kept a hard look, trying to act tough for her brother.

"No, I haven't heard from him. This has got to be the hardest on him." Kai said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah. Oh Rei…" Natalia said, placing a hand on Rei's back as she continued to sob. "She was probably one of Shirley's closest friends besides Milly and Lelouch. Rei, I am so sorry."

"Nat, just let her cry, and you should to, there's no point in keeping it in." Kai said, holding an arm out to Natalia. Natalia shook a bit, but soon she moved into Kai's arms with Rei and sobbed just as hard. Kai kept a stoic look, his own tears refusing to fall as his sister and girlfriend cried. Enough tears were being shed already.

(Kallen's cell)

"Suzaku went in to talk with her?" Kai asked Nunnally, who was outside.

"Yes. But he asked by her number, I don't know why though." Nunnaly said.

"Nunnally, I'll be going in ok, I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling. Stay out here okay?" Kai asked.

"Alright." Nunnally said as Kai walked through the door.

"Enough of that. To prevent another death like Shirley's, nothing is off limits. Not anymore. And that includes Refrain." Suzaku said to Kallen, the echo carrying his voice.

"SUZKAKU KURURUGI!" Kai yelled as he stormed up to Suzaku before he could pull anything, swiping the box from him.

"Prince Kaizaren!" Suzaku gasped as Kai grabbed him by his shirts collar.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." Kai growled, holding the box that held the refrain right in front of Suzaku's face.

"Getting necessary information." Suzaku replied.

"Through means that conflict with your own morals!? Aren't you the one who always said that results gained through contemptible means mean nothing!?" Kai yelled.

"Right now that doesn't matter!" Suzaku yelled as he swung at Kai, nailing him on the side of the head and grabbing the box, taking a step over to Kallen, "Nothing is off limits." Suzaku said again as he grabbed Kallen by the arm, who started struggling as he tried to use the Refrain on her.

"You won't go through with it Suzaku. Either you'll stop yourself from committing an act you'll regret or I'll make you!" Kai yelled as he stood up, a line of blood on his mouth and the geass symbol glowing in his right eye. "If I word my next phrase as an order and direct it at you Suzaku, you'll be helpless!"

"You'd give me the same curse with your geass that Lelouch did!? You know how much I've suffered because of it! This has to be done!" Suzaku yelled as Kallen continued to struggle.

"No Please Suzaku don't! STOP IT!" Kallen yelled desperately.

"I can't give an order that's already been given! And neither can I prevent the order. You have your curse, and I have mine!" Kai yelled in response, "Let Kallen go Suzaku, this isn't you and you know it!" Kai yelled as he jumped at Suzaku, knocking the Refrain out of his hand, the glass breaking as it hit the floor. Kai wrenched Kallen from Suzaku's grip, adding in a punch to his gut for good measure, and the stunned girl collapsed, Kai catching her and helping her back into her chair.

"I know you would've stopped your self Suzaku, but I also felt a need to teach you something." Kai said as he moved to Suzaku, wiping the blood off his mouth as the geass symbol faded. "Think about what you did, and what you would've done. I've seen something that I didn't want to, and I know that when it happens, that'll be a turning point." Kai said, a stern look on his face. Suzaku's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath.

"You're right! I would've been just like him! I can't do that! I can't! I will not be like him!" Suzaku gasped shakily.

"It took striking a friend, and almost drugging another, to get you to realize what you were going to do. You really have changed Suzaku. Have you truly fallen so far because of what Lelouch did to you? Or is that just yourself?" Kai asked as Suzaku fell onto his knees. "Black is starting to look like a really nice color." Kai said as he walked out.

(Kaizaren's estate)

Kai was browsing through his closet, looking for the one black jacket he kept besides the one for funerals. His old white jacket and blue cape were sitting on his bed.

"Here it is." Kai mumbled as he pulled out the jacket, which was more of a duster and was a little large. It was somewhat similar to his old one, but it was pitch black with one dark blue stripe on each sleeve. It had a somewhat lower collar than his old jacket, and inside, he saw an envelope. "Weird, I don't remember this being in here." He mumbled as he placed the jacket on his bed and pulled out the envelope and opened it, his eyes widening when he saw the writing on the letter. "This… this is mothers handwriting!" he gasped as he scanned the paper.

_Dear Kaizaren,_

_If you're reading this it means that I'm gone. I asked Relius to give this to you once he judged you were old enough to know what it contains. Though you know full well my meaning of "old" is counted by experience, in which case you could say I'm very old. Kaizaren, the death of Lady Marianne wasn't all it seemed to be, and Charles didn't help in its planning either to be honest. And so you know, it wasn't planned by terrorists._

"Marianne's death was planned by someone within Britannia!?" Kai gasped, continuing to read, almost swearing he could hear his mother's kind voice relaying the message, a casual smile on her face as she spun a strand of her snowy hair like she always did, even in the most serious of times.

_I'm sure you've met V.V. by now. If you didn't already know, he is your uncle, and he is also an immortal, like the previous head of the Geass Directorate C.C., who I am also sure you have met, and you may have received you own geass from either one of them, I'm not sure. The reason I know of geass is because I to had one, though I am sad to say I never had a chance to use it, but maybe that's a good thing. Theres everything I knew about it on another page, but it's up to you if you want to read it. But back to V.V. You see, I've always suspected that he thought Marianne was leading Charles astray from their deviated course, you know how close they were, and you know Marianne loved to tell me everything. Honestly, you would think we were sisters by the way we acted! Well, V.V. was the one who made the plan to kill Marianne, and honestly I don't know many of the details from there on, and I'm sure you know the rest. Oh how that day changed your life along with Lelouch's and Nunnally's. I knew that, right from the moment you gained an intense interest in war that you were after something. Answers. Right? You wanted answers, and so, you thought that by becoming the best of Britannia's military leaders and soldiers you would gain your fathers favor._

"Which I did. And there's not a day that goes by I don't think about what I've done." Kai mumbled, almost wishing he was honestly talking with his mother, because that's what it felt like at the moment.

_You're probably saying something along the lines of "Which I did, and there's a not single day I don't think about what I've done." Huh? Kaizaren, war is the history of the world, but I think that choosing to involve yourself in it has and will give you the experience you need when peace comes, however short that peace may be. I know that deep down, you truly hate war, but that's what makes you such a great warrior. You know what you are doing is seen as a great thing by your peers, and something terrible to the other side, yet do so knowing you can accomplish something in the process. The best warriors are the ones who hate war Kaizaren. But, you are not just a warrior, you are also very kind, and you truly care for everyone close to you. I fear that Charles may use that against you one day, but please, have the strength to do what you know is right. Do whatever you can, and, when the time comes, I hope you and Natalia will be able to live happily for once, even if I'm not here to see it._

_ I love you, my son_

_ Saphirus ki Britannia_

Kai felt a tear spill and fall onto the paper as he read the last words on the page. He felt that the page about her geass should be kept a secret, even if his mother wanted him to know of it, for he felt that should be her one last secret. The one thing neither of her children should know of. Kai saw a faint glimmer in the envelope, and when he pulled it out, he saw it was a green pendant identical to his, with a note attached that said "_Give this to Natalia." _

"Mother, you truly are a genius. Thank you for this final gift to the two of us." Kai said as he slipped on his new jacket, throwing on a blue-grey scarf in place of his cape and walking out of his room quickly, a new pace in his step and a small smile on his face as he went to give Natalia the news and her pendant, which was long due.

(A while later/ Natalia's room)

"Mother left this for us?" Natalia asked in shock as she scanned the paper, tears welling up as she read the page that was for her, one more that Kai chose not to read.

"Yeah. It's surprising when I think about it. After four years, she gives us her final pep talk. Just amazing." Kai chuckled as Natalia started at the green moon pendant that was sitting in her lap.

"It's just like the one you have…" Natalia whispered as the green gem glittered.

"Well, I put a couple extras on mine." Kai mused as he pulled out his own pendant with the Knightmare key and metal shard laced on it along with his own blue crescent moon pendant.

"She made these so we could mark our own experiences by adding on to them. I get it now. Kai, mother was brilliant wasn't she?" Natalia said with a smile as her tears started falling.

"Yeah, she was. She knew perfectly well what would happen, and even after disappearing to an unknown fate, she still reaches out to us. She's always in our hearts. I just remembered that she always said that 'Even when I'm gone, I'm still with you.'" Kai said, a small smile present "I'm content with that, but, I still have one little thing to do."

"Right. We need to get Rei back on her feet. She hasn't been doing well since Shirley's funeral, and… she won't even open the door for me." Natalia admitted,

"I'll take care of it. If there's one person she'll listen to, it's me." Kai chuckled, "You can go over that as many times as you want Nat, just don't coop yourself up." Kai said as he walked out.

(Rei's room)

"Rei! Open the door!" Kai said as he knocked.

"Leave me alone! Just let me be alone…" Rei said, her voice sounding muffled.

"Rei, you can't stay cooped up in there alone. It's not healthy." Kai said as he fiddled with the lock.

"I can perfectly well do so… my life has just been nothing but one tragedy after another so far… just let me be." Rei mumbled again.

"Are you talking into your pillow or what? I can hardly hear you." Kai sighed as he heard a click come from the lock. "Just so you know I'm coming in." Kai said as the door opened, only to get a pillow thrown at him, which missed and hit the wall. "You missed."

"Go. Please. I want to be left alone." Rei mumbled from her bed, her jacket over her head.

"Rei, I'm not going to let you lie in here depressed and moaning. What kind of person would I be then?" Kai asked as he sat down.

"A smart one." Rei mumbled.

"Rei, come on, you can't beat yourself up like this." Kai said as he started making small circles on Rei's back, trying to get her to relax a bit since he knew that always helped her… for some reason especially since he was the only one she ever got this close to.

"Why should I care what happens with the world? I've just realized the past year of my life was a lie, and now my best friend dies. What's left?" Rei sighed, turning her head so Kai could see her face.

"I believe he's staring right at you." Kai said, leaning down slightly.

"Stop being an idiot. I know that." Rei said, shoving another pillow into Kai's face. Kai sighed and moved the pillow, letting it plop down on Rei's back.

"Rei, please. I don't like seeing you like this at all. If it wasn't for this secret letter I found from my mother I'd be in far worse mood than I am now." Kai sighed as he leaned down and rested his head on the pillow on Rei's back, hearing a satisfying 'eep.'

"What secret letter?" Rei mumbled, feeling a little glad Kai couldn't see her blushing in the dark space, even though the slightly opened door provided some light.

"Sorry to say, but that's strictly between me and Nat. Family matters. But still, it brought back the thought that you said we need to find happy times. And besides, remember what you told me when Roy died along with Euphie? That they wouldn't want me beating myself up over it. Shirls wouldn't want you to beat yourself up either. She'd want you to keep being happy and live your life like you always did." Kai stated calmly, a tender tone in his voice, though his face was somewhat blank.

"I find it so odd that you can say stuff like that and keep a straight face. It just makes me listen and love it all the more." Rei sighed, begrudgingly sitting up and leaning on Kai's arm.

"Would you prefer I say stuff like that with a fitting look on my face?" Kai asked jokingly, a smirk present.

"No. If I ever see you making a tear jerker face I'll punch you." Rei stated as she nuzzled into Kai. "And, thanks. I don't know why, but you always manage to knock me out of my funks."

"And to think, last year our situations were reversed. _You _were the one getting _me _out of my little funks." Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda fitting really." Rei sighed contently, closing her eyes with a smile. _Don't worry Shirley, I'll keep living, and you'll always be my friend. I promise. _She thought.

"Strange world we live in." Kai chuckled. _Still, the vision I saw of the F.L.E.I.J.A…. if that does happen and it will, I feel it, Suzaku and Lelouch will veer down a path neither will allow me to follow. Suzaku because he will want to bear the burden himself, and Lelouch because he his own plans that exclude me at any cost. I know that now. If I'm to live on, I have to be the force that opposes Lelouch. The rising feeling of my precognition geass is here, and I have a feeling I already know what I'll see, even if it's a surprise, and I can already hear the name for Lelouch's plan, _he thought as Lelouch's voice echoed two words in his head: _**Zero Requiem**_.

**A/N**

**FREAKING. YES. I LOVE THE MOMENTUM THAT'S PICKING UP HERE! AND MAN AM I GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH LUCIANO BRADLEY! HA! TIME TO MAKE HIM FACE THE ONE PERSON HE FEARS! (THIS IS PROBABLY AN EASY GUESS *WINK WINK*) JUST… FREAK… YES…**


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 7: Reaper's resolve**

(Government Burearu)

"The Emperor's gone!?" Guilford yelled.

"He's disappeared!?" Cecile gasped.

"He has. I've just received word from Prime Minister Schneizel about it. It's important that we restrict this information to only those present here. He also said that this situation is only known to a handful of people in the Homeland." Nunnally stated.

"What on earth happened to him?" Guilford asked.

"There is no news on the investigation." Nunnally replied. _Could this have something to do with the Thought Elevator's? And did Lelouch have a hand in this? He had too. From the last vision I had, something happens to father, and very soon. _Kai thought, his hands folded in front of him and a stoic look on his face.

"Hold on a second, won't this affect our plans to attack the Chinese Federation?" Edgar asked.

"If his majesty isn't present to issue a declaration of war then we can't do anything!" Claudio stated.

"And there's domestic security. If the numbers were to learn of this situation then you better have new policies in place!" Alicia stated to Nunnally.

"Well uh…" Nunnally started.

"People expect action from authority figures!" Alicia bit.

"Lohmeyer, you do remember who the Viceroy is right? Or would you like to be reminded before you over step your place as an advisor?" Kai asked in a cold dead monotone, seemingly quiet anger showing in his eyes. Natalia was sitting beside him, looking down with an equally stoic look, but her hands were clenched on her dress, stopping her from digging into her palms.

"Forgive me your highness. I meant no disrespect." Alicia said quickly, giving a short bow.

"Good. Or else this situation would've been rather different." Kai added.

"I've never seen Kai act like that. He's being rather cold." Gino whispered to Suzaku.

"Alicia's lucky he can keep himself under control. Belittling or threatening someone he cares about is never a good idea. Trust me, the Black Rebellion proved it." Suzaku replied. _At least with father gone Nunnally should be safe. I'm positive he'd use her against Lelouch if he got the chance, and there's no way in hell I'd let him do that. _Kai thought without changing his look.

(Research department)

"Kim, how are the new Knightmare's coming along?" Kai asked as he walked out of the elevator and next to the girl's desk.

"The production of the Guinevere and Arthur Excel are on schedule. Both are at fifty percent development. We should be finished with the Guinevere sooner than expected, but the Arthur may take longer thanks to the Energy Wings and having to find a way to keep its energy levels top notch for long periods of time. I may have to do what I did with the Striker and the Arthur to make it work seeing how well it's worked out." Kim said, bringing up 3D models. The Arthur looked more akin to the Lancelot Albion Kim had told Kai about, but with added knee armor taken form the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N., along with a head unit similar to the original Arthur, and of course the Radiant Wave Surger that made up the lower part of the left arm. And just as Kai had requested, its primary color was stark black, with any edging being navy blue, along with the normally silver fingers on the RWS.

"Thankfully, unlike the Guren, the Arthur's design allowed me to keep the maximum amount of armor on the RWS while still giving maximum output. This thing will be a terror to behold on the battle field for any opposing forces." Kim snickered.

"What about the Guinevere?" Kai asked, looking at the design specs on the model. It was a Knightmare that was humanoid in look, but more feminine in shape than the Arthur. It had the same glide wing system as the Arthur. Its armor was less spiked than the Lancelot units or the Arthur, being rounded at the shoulders and only jutting up at the knees and elbows, and its head unit had a flair on each side akin to feathers. From what he could tell, Hadron Cannons were installed below the wrists, and it had the same Slash Harken/Blaze Luminous combination on each arm.

"It's coming along nicely. I've analyzed Rei's last few piloting reports and matched it. She's surprisingly skilled." Kim said, typing in something.

"Well, there is the training she's been through. I'd say she's near the level of a Knight of the Round by now. Her Vincent certainly seems to have a hard time keeping up when she gets going." Kai chuckled.

"The repairs we had to make last time were all internal. Almost like it was being ran to hard or something." Kim mumbled.

"Heh heh, who knows?" Kai chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Is there any trump card I should know about with the Guinevere or Excel that you decided to add?" Kai asked, turning to Kim.

"Well… there is the new Super VARIS rifle Lloyd developed. One's being installed on the Excel, and I'm pretty sure the Guinevere could handle one. Oh, I added a new variation of the MVS on the Excel. I like to call it the MVS RAY. Not only does it function as a normal MVS, but after analyzing data from that Brake Sword used by one of the Black Knights, I was able to add a Slash Harken on the hilt and the same boosters used on it so that your swings can be augmented, along with more cutting power added by the blade turning a very nice shade of maroon." Kim chuckled, "I'd say the Excel will be at eighty percent production pretty soon." Kim stated.

"Nice, and I presume the Guinevere will be done quickly?" Kai asked.

"Please, after taking a year to develop the Arthur making something like these two Knightmare's is a walk in the park now that I've got the experience. And I won't even need to make a prototype! Ha!" Kim laughed.

"Well, they technically are prototypes." Kai chuckled.

"Doesn't matter to me." Kim shrugged.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and have a little chat with Kallen if Nunnally's not talking with her." Kai said with a wave as he walked off.

"Don't get the snot beat outta ya'." Kim chucled.

"Will do!" Kai called back.

(Kallen's Cell)

"Have you no sense of honor dear Sir Bradley?" Kai heard Gino ask Luciano. _So the Vampire's here huh? This'll be fun… for me. _Kai thought with a smirk on his face.

"Threatening an unarmed imprisoned woman?" Gino continued.

"Naive child, still getting on by family laurels?" Luciano asked, obviously not noticing Kai approaching.

"Tell me, are you implying that it's easy to become a Knight of the Round on family recognition alone?" Gino asked.

"That's exactly what he's implying Gino." Kai said in a somewhat amused tone, moving into view of Luciano, whose face shifted from smug cockiness to utter terror.

"T-the Grim Reaper! What is he doing here!?" Luciano yelled, taking a step back.

"It's nice to see you too Luciano, still haven't recovered from what I did to you last time you tried to kill me I see." Kai snickered darkly. _He made Luciano turn from his usual self into a total wreck just by his mere presence! Is that how much he's feared by others, enough to make the Vampire of Britannia shake!? _Kallen thought, her eyes widening.

"S-shut up you devil!" Luciano yelled.

"Oh come now, all I did was tear your Knightmare to shreds. Was that so bad?" Kai chuckled, his face strangely calm.

"Well now, I didn't know you could be like this Prince Kaizaren." Gino chuckled.

"Luciano is the only one who gets this treatment. He makes it to fun. Seeing the Vampire of Britannia shaking in his boots when a mere boy is in his presence! Ha! Priceless." Kai stated.

"Shut up! You're death incarnate! You have no right to mock me!" Luciano yelled, getting right up in Kai's face so the boy would have to look up at him.

"You do remember what I told you right? Fighting me is dancing with the devil. That's why I'm the Grim Reaper. And a vampire stands no chance against death's master. So I have every right to mock you." Kai stated in an ice laced tone of mild, sadistic humor.

"Why you! I should just kill you here and now!" Luciano yelled.

"Sir Bradley stop! You have no reason to attack my brother, so stand down!" Nunnally said, raising her voice. _I've never heard Nunnally raise her voice at anyone! _Kai thought in surprise, though the look on his face didn't change.

"Yes your highness." Luciano said, shooting Kai a death glare as he walked out. Kai just simply waved his hand slightly, a smirk on his face that just added on to his calm demeanor.

"Well, looks like the Grim Reaper has yet another trick up his sleeve." Kallen scoffed.

"Please, I only treat Luciano that way. He just makes it to easy. I'm the only person he fears, and I use that to my advantage." Kai said with a shrug, adjusting his scarf slightly.

"Oh yeah Kai, I wanted to ask, what's with the wardrobe change?" Gino asked.

"Decided to ditch the white. Doesn't really suit me much." Kai said with another shrug.

"And yet your hairs white." Gino chuckled.

"Contrast adds on to the effect." Kai chuckled.

"Bradley seemed angry instead of scared to me." Kallen scoffed.

"That's just a cover up he assumes after a bit when I'm around. He was most likely shaking with the sheer thought of what I could do." Kai snickered. "Trust me, if you get back on the battlefield, you'll see why Kallen." He added.

"Is that bravado or confidence talking?" Kallen scoffed.

"Neither. I just know who is afraid of me to both a lesser and greater extent. You seem to be the exception." Kai chuckled.

"That's because I'm gonna be the one to kill you." Kallen chuckled.

"Now if I got 1 pound for every time someone said that to me before I promptly beat them to a pulp. Oh wait, I don't need to worry about that." Kai snickered.

"You really are different." Kallen growled.

"Yes and no. More like I've started acting like one person instead of dividing myself into three." Kai stated. "Anyway, I need to get going. I find it ironic that I told you the Black Rebellion would be the last time we see each other Kallen, now look at how wrong I am." he added as he turned around and walked out.

(Kaizaren's estate/ Lounge)

Kai sat slouched in a chair, Rei and the other squad leaders in chairs surrounding the TV as they watched the ceremony for the ratification of the UFN charter.

"_As everyone watching this broadcast has witnessed, all forty seven nations have just ratified the United States charter! Please stay tuned!" _a newsman said as the camera panned in on the crowd on the stage, zooming in of Kaguya.

"So, what do you think happens after this?" Rei asked, not to anyone in particular.

"It may not last long. All those military forces will cause mayhem." Relius stated.

"We'll see. They'll pull something." Kai said calmly.

"Forty seven nation's joined against Britannia, seemingly classic." Natalia chuckled.

"Well, if they want this to work, they have one option." Kai said as the articles were read off.

"_Finally, Article Seventeen of the United States charter, all ratified nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever." _Kaguya stated.

"WHAT! Abandon their military power! That's simply asking to be invaded!" Relius gasped.

"Wait, we'll see why in a second." Kai stated calmly, everyone giving him a confused look as he rested his head on his left hand.

"_To guarantee security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force, not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted he Black Knights!" _Kaguya declared.

"And their first move will obviously be to liberate Japan." Kai stated when everyone else went wide eyed.

"_We hereby, accept. Our acceptance also allows for UFN funding and personnel involvement! In return we will become the shield to become every nation, and its sword, to oppose any external foe!" _Lelouch declared, once again as Zero. _Still as brilliant as ever. Keeping the Black Knights unaffiliated meant Lelouch could easily do this. _Kai thought.

"This was the option they had left." Kai said simply, hiding a small smirk.

"_Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of desperate nations. The UFN shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council." _Empress Tianzi stated.

"_And with that, I shall put forth the first motion." _Kaguya said calmly, "_Japan is being held by an unjust foreign power, the USJ has asked for our help to free them from this occupation. I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favor please stand up." _With that, everyone who was sitting stood up. "_And so, with overwhelming majorities, under UFN Resolution Number One, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan!" _

"_So be it, under UFN Resolution Number One, our first operational objective shall be: JAPAN!" _Lelouch declared, earning a chorus of yells. In a short moment of static, the emperor appeared on screen, earning shocked reactions from everyone in the room.

"_Hear me Zero." _Charles declared.

"So he's back huh? Looks like Lelouch's plan was trumped." Kai said quietly, his face going blank again.

"_Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me!? However, it matters not. This charter you made is a child's note. The EU, once a third of the world, is now dead! You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt! The situation is very simple and clear. For in the end, whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world! Very well, have at me Zero! I'm ready! So will you win it all now Zero or will you lose everything!? Time to learn the gambles of war! ALL, HAIL, BRITANNIA!" _Charles declared.

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!" the other squad leaders joined in on the chant, Rei, Kai, and Natlia remaining silent in their seats. Kai stood up and left the room, a stoic look on his face as he leaned up against the wall.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" Rei asked as she walked out with Natalia.

"No. Just thinking. This is going to be a decisive battle. Whoever wins this, gains control of everything." Kai sighed.

"Yeah, everyone's going to need to be ready." Rei nodded.

"Where do you think they'll head to first?" Natalia asked.

"The Tokyo settlement. That's where we need to be. Nat, I want you to stay here, it's away from the settlement and safe from attacks, so you have nothing to worry about." Kai stated.

"What about Nunnally!?" Natalia demanded.

"I can't make her come here. If she leaves the government bureau it'll be during the battle, so we don't have many options." Kai grumbled, "And not only that, but I heard Nina wants to mount the F.L.E.I.J.A. on the Lancelot for Suzaku to use."

"What! The F.L.E.I.J.A! Why would Nina place a burden like that on someone!?" Natalia gasped.

"Yu know how obsessed she is with killing Zero. She'd go to any means necessary to get rid of him, even if it goes against what Euphie would do." Kai grumbled, clenching his hand on his sleeve. "We need to prepare everyone. Li Xingke is with the Black Knight's, and his skills are on the same level as a Knight of the Round." Kai stated, his eyes showing nothing but determination.

"Right. Then we need to reinforce the Tokyo settlement while the Knights of the Round hold off the main force." Rei stated as they started walking.

"Yes. Bismarck will be able to hold off the main force on his own. My main concern is the main body of the Black Knights. They'll find a way to get straight into the settlement, but when they do, they'll find us waiting." Kai said with a nod.

"Just like at the Black Rebellion." Rei chuckled.

"Yes. But if the F.L.E.I.J.A. is launched, all units will pull out before it detonates. I'm not taking any risks here." Kai stated, "Relay that as a standing order beforehand." Kai stated. Rei nodded and trotted off.

"So, any new little secrets?" Natalia asked.

"Not really. But, we need to do whatever we can. I'll be using the Excel during the battle. I want the UFN to know Britannia is not to be taken lightly, especially Zero." Kai growled.

"But… Kim said it's not finished! She still needs to make some adjustments!" Natalia shouted.

"I'll perform a diagnostics check beforehand. Kim said it's at sixty nine percent." Kai stated.

"Haa. Guess there will be no convincing you otherwise huh?" Natalia asked.

"No. Not at all." Kai said, shaking his head.

**A/N**

**YE-E-E-E-E-E-S! GETTING SO DAMN GOOD AT THIS POINT! CANNOT WAIT TO START THE TOKYO BATTLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass. At all.

**Chapter 8: Final Battle Tokyo**

(Government Burearu)

Kai made his way through the hall way and into the Arthur Excel's hanger. Rei had gone to give the Guinevere a test run so she could get familiar with its systems in the meantime.

"Kim! What's the Excel's status?" Kai said as he approached her desk.

"I just finished combining the Core Luminous drives. Production at seventy six percent. You sure you want to take it out there?" Kim asked, turning to Kai.

"My job's to help defend the settlement. And I'm not taking any chances. If the Black Knights manage to free Kallen, which I believe they will, I need to be ready." Kai stated.

"Kai, the only person who could pilot the Guren right now is you, and even then the Excel still has much higher specs and capabilities than it does. Do you really think Kallen is that skilled a pilot?" Kim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. Like I said, I'm not going to take any chances in this battle." Kai stated with a nod, turning to the Excel. "I have to say, it's pretty impressive.

"Yep. The shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons are hidden, so it's more discreet. And the Energy Wings can also be used as cutting weapons and to fire projectiles for added offensive capabilities. And I added on a second MVS RAY just in case the main one gets destroyed." Kim stated.

"Looks like I'm going to be armed to the teeth." Kai chuckled. "Think I could take a test run in the simulator?"

"Sure. Who'd you like to try it out on?" Kim asked.

"Use all the data for the Knights of the Round." Kai said as he walked over to the Excel.

"W-what! All of them! But… that simulation can't be beat!" Kim shouted.

"Don't tell me the odds. Remember who you're talking too." Kai stated as the cockpit pulled in.

"Alright then. Starting up simulator. Data for use, Knights of the Round." Kim said as she typed some things in, and the Excel was hooked up to the simulator core. A city scape similar to the settlement appeared on the screen as the simulator started up, and each of the Knights of the Round Knightmares were on different buildings.

"Starting simulation in three… two… one." Kim said, and immediately, the opposing Knightmares took off, all weapons trained on the Excel. Kai snickered and dashed between two buildings, using the alley to climb higher. Three of them, all except the Percival, Tristan, Mordred, Galahad, and Lancelot, dashed towards him. Kai chuckled and dashed off the building, slamming the RWS into one of the three's head units, digging the clawed fingers in before activating the RWS, and the Knightmare went down in an explosion of cubes. Kai drew out a MVS and activated the energy wings, which were a dark blue and had three "feathers", flying high before zipping around and taking out the last two.

"Now for the mains." Kai chuckled, flipping the switch to use the projectiles on the energy wings in combination with the Hadron Cannons. The Mordred raised its Blaze Luminous, which didn't hold up long against the Hadron Cannons, and it went down in cubes like the others. The Tristan switched to fortress mode and zoomed through the rain of energy bolts. The Galahad used its Excalibur MVS to absorb some of the beams, and the Lancelot was hit on the left leg and arm. The Lancelot retaliated with a blast from its Hadron Blaster, only for Kai to use the RWS to intercept the beam with one of his own, causing an explosion. Kai picked up the Tristan on his radar and fired the hip mounted Slash Harkens and the one on his MVS' hilt, causing it to swerve and barrel roll. Kai shot around and zipped close to it, using the left wing to cut straight through the Tristan, watching as it faded in a rain of cubes. Kai stored his MVS and pulled out his Super VARIS, following the Percival's erratic movements, locking on when it charged and firing two consecutive blasts that nailed the Percival's arms. Kai snickered and zoomed forward, slamming the Percival's head with the RWS.

"Oh how much I wish this was really Luciano right now." Kai chuckled in a calm tone before obliterating the Percival. "Two left." Kai chuckled, turning towards the Galahad and Lancelot. Both charged, MVS' ready. "So it's close range you want huh? Fine, you'll have your wish!" Kai shouted as he blazed forward, impaling the Lancelot with the MVS RAY after boosting his swing, and clamping the Galahad's chest with the RWS. Kai hit the switch for the RWS as the Lancelot collapsed into cubes, and the Galahad burst apart. Kai landed, and the simulation closed, and he was back in the hanger. "So, how did I do?" Kai asked as he went to Kim, who was watching the replay data.

"No way… You decimated all of them like they were basic pilots…" Kim said in shock.

"So I guess that means I did okay?" Kai asked.

"More than okay… Your operational proficiency is ninety nine percent! I've never seen _anyone _pull off those numbers, especially with a new Knightmare that's not even finished!" Kim laughed.

"Well what can I say?" Kai snickered. Meanwhile, Rei was just getting started on her next simulation.

"Okay, start up the Black Knight's simulation." She stated as she cracked her knuckles. TheGuinevere was colored teal, with silver lining as per request.

"Yes captain." One of the scientists said, and a few squads of Akatsuki's with the command models appeared on the plains setting.

"Starting simulation in three… two… one…" The scientist said, and the Akatsuki's pulled out their close ranged weapons.

"Not a chance!" Rei snapped, lifting the left arm and firing the wrist mounted Hadron Cannon, blasting a few of the Akatsuki's before dodging slashes from the command models. Rei pulled out both MVS', zooming forward and launching over them, spinning around and slashing the Akatsuki's, watching as the collapsed into cubes. She ascended, zooming about as the Akatsuki's fired up at her, blasting or slashing them in quick sweeps, slamming one with a kick and spearing another with a Slash Harken, using it to slam one Akatsuki into another, causing both to collapse into cubes before fading.

"Okay, time to test out the Super VARIS." Rei said, pulling out the blaster. She aimed down at a cluster of Akatsuki's, and she fired three shots each one causing a part of the group to either fade or scatter. "You won't escape that easily!" she said as she zoomed down, blasting Akatsuki's with her VARIS and Hadron Cannon's. When she finished, the plain was left a smoking ruin. Rei leaned back as the simulation ended, letting out a sigh. "Man, this thing's tough. It's like Kai's old Lancelot Striker." She shuckled.

"Captain Zukari, are you okay?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah, just taking a breather. I think I've had enough practice." Rei sighed. Kai looked at the screen on the Excel, as he ran the diagnostics check.

"Hmm, I barely used up any energy during the simulation. This thing run's extremely well for something that's not finished." He mused.

"Of course it run's brilliantly, it's my handiwork after all." Kim chuckled proudly.

"Alright. What's the status on the squad commanders?" Kai asked.

"They're all in position, just where you planted them. Echo and Theta are waiting along the railways, and Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are at their posts." Kim sated, bringing up a city map that showed the locations of each of the squads.

"Good." Kai muttered. _If that last vision was correct, than Lelouch will have gefjun disturbers mounted on a few trains. All the fifth generation Knightmare's and older will be rendered useless, and there will definitely be more than two trains._ He thought. "Hmm, alright, I'll have Omega cover the outside of the government burearu. That'll be their primary target, so we need some of our best to cover it."

"What about you?" Kim asked.

"I'll do the same, but if Zero shows, I'll take care of him." Kai said, "Run the final check before the battle. I'm not sure how much longer we have, so get the Excel and Guinevere into launch rails. I want to leave the energy wings a surprise though. Let them think they'll have air superiority against me." Kai said as he walked off.

"Alright. I'll take care of these last few things." Kim said, typing away on her key board. Kai nodded and walked further down the hanger, going through a door that led to the Guinevere. Rei climbed out upon spotting Kai and trotted over.

"Hey there!" she giggled, "So, how did the Excel perform in the simulator?"

"Like a dream. I managed to beat simulations of all the Knights of the Round easily." Kai chukled, slipping his hands into his jacket's pockets.

"Sweet. So, how did setting up everything go?" Rei asked as the started walking.

"Everyone's in place. All that's left is to deploy your squad outside the government bureau along with myself." Kai said with a nod.

"Right." Rei nodded. They walked for a little bit, and when they exited the hanger, all the lights went out.

"It's starting. Rei, get to the Guinevere. It'll be lowered into a launch rail. If not, then just blast your way out." Kai chuckled as he trotted off towards the Excels hanger.

"Right!" Rei said with a wave as she dashed off. Kai rounded a corner, and he opened the door manually.

"Kai, what's going on!?" Kim yelled.

"Zero's plan is starting. Will the lift still work?" Kai asked as he climbed into the Excel.

"Yes, since it has a manual switch I can lower it down onto the launch rail." Kim replied.

"Alright, thanks." Kai nodded as the seat moved into the cockpit block, placing is communicator on his head. The lift lowered down into the launch rail, and Kai set the Excel into a launch position. "3… 2… 1… X0-1z Arthur Excel, M.E. Boost… launch!" Kai yelled, tearing down the rail and shooting out into the darkened city, slamming an Akatsuki with the RWS upon exiting, using a burst wave to obliterate it.

"What kind of Knghtmare is that!?" one of the pilot's yelled as Kai tore through any units who dared approach.

"I don't know but it doesn't have a float unit, so we have air superiority!" Tohdoh yelled as he rushed Kai.

"Don't think so Tohdoh!" Kai snarled as he pulled out an MVS RAY and used the booster to augment his swing and clash with Tohdoh.

"What the! It's just like my Brake Sword!" Tohdoh gasped.

"Surprised? This is my new machine, see how long you can keep up!" Kai challenged, moving back and holding his MVS forward.

"So it's you. New Knightmare or no, I still have the high ground!" Tohdoh yelled as he fired at Kai, who dodged all his shot's quickly with precise movements.

"Time to show you what all of you have missed!" Kai snickered, activating the energy wings, which folded out from the sides of the cockpit, and the "feathers" burst out, a small amount of light coming from them in the dim city as he took off at blinding speed, becoming a blue flash of light.

"What?! I can't keep up with it, he's moving too fast!" Tohdoh gasped as the Zangetsu was slammed from behind.

"Well now, the simulations did help." Kai chuckled. "What's the status on the gefjun disturbers?" Kai asked the two squad leaders as he clashed with Tohdoh, toying with him.

"_Train number one has been destroyed!" _Echo commander replied.

"_Train number two is down! Engaging the enemy!" _Theta commander relayed.

"Good. Tohdoh, you're finished!" Kai yelled as he launched off the side of a building, slamming Tohdoh's Knightmare with a spinning kick, sending him off the building with a slightly damaged float unit. Kai scoffed a bit and took off again, zooming around and decimating the enemy squads. He zoomed off as the myriad of explosions went out.

"You're finished Lelouch, let's see how your Shinkiro hold ups against the Arthur Excel!" he said as he zoomed towards the Shinkiro, Suzaku coming up alongside him. Both stopped a short way's from Lelouch and Guilford. _Guilford! Lelouch must have used his geass on him. _He thought. _What kind of Knightmare is Kaizaren using?! From what I've heard, he's been decimating us! _Lelouch thought.

"Listen up Zero, call off your attack! This unit is equipped with a high yield tactical warhead. If I unleash it, it will cause catastrophic damage beyond known limits!" Suzaku stated.

"As if I'd believe anything you say! Jeremiah!" Lelouch yelled.

"Greetings your highness! I see you have also made improvements!" Jeremiah yelled as his Sutherland Sieg dashed up from below. Kai moved between Suzaku and Jeremiah, catching the Sieg and being pushed back. _That's the Siegfried, but it's been modified. Still not enough of a challenge. _Kai thought.

"That you Orange boy?" Kai chuckled.

"Orange? That's the name of my loyalty!" Jeremiah laughed as the Sutherland Sieg let out an electrical charge in an attempt to disable the Excel.

"Don't be so quick to face me head on!" Kai growled, using the RWS which was planted on the left slash harken. Jeremiah ejected the slash harken as it began to implode.

"Impressive. This new Knightmare of yours is indeed something unique." Jeremiah chuckled.

"That's not all!" Kai chuckled, launching the RWS with its mounted Harken Booster, whipping it around and using it to take out enemies from a good distance before drawing it back. Kai then raised the RWS again, and a disc formed in the hand, which Kai threw, managing to damage the Sutherland Sieg slightly.

"Take this, the storm of my loyalty!" Jeremiah yelled, launching a barrage of missiles that Kai merely blocked with his Blaze Luminous.

"Now you're finished!" Kai yelled, using the shoulder mounted Hadron Cannons, taking out a few squads of Akatsuki's when Jeremiah moved out of the way. Kai scoffed and pulled out his Super VARIS, taking aim and firing off a burst of blasts. Suzaku fired his Hadron Blaster as Jeremiah fired another barrage, Kai using his RWS to neutralize them, dashing around in an erratic pattern as he avoided enemy fire and retaliated.

"Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle!" Suzaku yelled.

"Are you saying you can do it? Are you able to dissipate my lord's torment!?" Jeremiah demanded.

"But it shouldn't involve the people!" Suzaku yelled. Kai noticed Guilford's signal coming close, and he moved quickly, intercepting him.

"Guilford what's gotten into you!?" Kai yelled.

"I serve my royal lord, Princess Cornelia! I am working under orders from her! Now please Prince Kaizaren, get out of my way! This is not personnel!" Guilford yelled, moving back and activating his Needle Blazer and charging Kai, who bolted out of the way

"Guilford, I know how loyal you are to my sister, but even then, I can't let you kill Suzaku!" Kai yelled, using his MVS to sever Guilford's in two when he pulled it out. Kai noticed Gino and his unit moving in. "About time." He scoffed as he sliced off one of Guilford's Kightmares legs by using a boosted slash that also got the lower part of the left leg. "Guilford, you can't keep up with me. Your fate's all but sealed if you keep this up, and I'd hate to kill my sister's knight!"

"I'm truly sorry Prince Kaizaren, but I must!" Guiilford yelled.

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it!" Kai yelled. _I can't bring myself to use my geass on Guilford, Cornelia would never forgive me. _He thought as he zipped back and slashed a few Akatsuki's, then firing the Hadron Cannon's at the Sutherland Sieg. "Yeesh, everyone here is a simple foot soldier compared to me. This is far too simple." He sighed as he intercepted another volley of missiles. Kai avoided a charge, and launched the RWS again, tearing through the enemy units and causing them to implode. Kai drew it back, dodging fire from Lelouch's Shinkiro, firing his Hadron Cannon's in response before Anya crashed into Lelouch, firing her Stark Hadron Cannon at point blank range on his shield.

"Alright, Anya's got that covered for now." He mused. Kai chuckled a bit when he saw the lights start up. "The rest of the gefjun disturbers are gone. The tide's turned! Ngh, ANYA!" he yelled as he saw the Mordred fall, catching it and setting it down a nearby building. "You alright? Anya? Hey, ANYA!" Kai yelled.

"I…I'm fine…" Anya said, her voice shaking. _No, you're not. _Kai thought.

"Anya, stay here. Once you can get back into the fight, do so." Kai ordered.

"Yes… your highness." Anya said with a nod. Kai nodded and looked up, noticing that the Shinkiro was restrained by the Valkyrie Squadron, Luciano drilling away at the shield. "So, the vampire's here. Amusing." Kai mused as he took off and reengaged the Sutherland Sieg. Kai kept watch on his radar, and when he saw a lightly colored, almost pink streak zipping around, he cracked a grin. "So, Kallen can pilot the Guren in its current state. My assumption was correct!" he laughed as he slammed Jeremiah, launching off him just as Kallen took out the Valkyrie Squad and came to a stop in front of Lelouch.

"_Prince Kaizaren! That Guren is a major threat! If Ms. Kozuki can pilot it…" _Lloyd satted, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Lloyd, the Excel is more than a match for the Guren, we made sure of that! KALLEN!" Kai yelled as he charged. Kallen turned towards him, only to be forced to block Kai's MVS.

"What the! Where did you get that!?" Kallen yelled as Kai moved back, a short ways in front of Luciano.

"I've been having this developed for the past few weeks now. And your Guren S.E.T.E.I.N. is absolutely no match for the Arthur Excel!" Kai yelled.

"Damn you Grim Reaper! This girl is my kill!" Luciano yelled.

"If that's the way you want it." Kai said in a sadistic tone.

"Finally you realize what I'm capable of." Luciano said with a smirk. _No, I just know you'll die. Saves me the trouble of doing so myself one day. _Kai thought.

"Alright then, but you're next Kaizaren!" Kalen yelled.

"You'll learn what it's like to dance with the devil when that happens Kozuki." Kai chuckled. He moved back and landed on a building, watching the exchange between Luciano and Kallen. "Luciano's Percival can't keep up with a superior ninth generation Knightmare like the Guren right now." He mumbled as he watched Kallen launch her RWS and obliterate a squadron behind Luciano, who dodged the arm. Kai waited through the banter between the two, and then chuckled darkly when Luciano sealed his fate by getting in close. When the Percival exploded, Kai zoomed up in front of the Guren.

"I have to thank you Kallen, you saved me the trouble of doing that myself." Kai chuckled.

"Heh, so, will you be able to last longer than he did?" Kallen asked in a mocking tone.

"Kallen, the real question is, can you?" Kai asked as he readied his MVS. Kallen snickered and the two charged, their respective blades colliding. They moved in an erratic pattern, Kai slashing and firing his Hadron Cannon's and RWS, Kallen doing almost exactly the same with her own weapons. Kallen fired her Slash Harkens', but Kai simply cut them out of the air, dashing forward and slamming Kallen's left arm, leaving a decent dent in it. Kallen went for a lunge with her RWS, but Kai moved to fast, and he got out of the way just as she moved the arm forward, and he slammed her again, this time of the head unit.

"GAGH! He's outclassing me again!? How does he always manage to do this?!" Kallen growled as she pulled back.

"Kallen, you're an excellent pilot, I'll give you that, but I'm on a level all my own! You can't keep up with me!" Kai yelled as he attempted to charge again, only for a blast from Suzaku's Hadron Cannon causing him to stop when Kallen deflected it.

"Kaizaren! Let me take care of Kallen! This is my job!" Suzaku yelled.

"Suzaku are you crazy! You won't be able to keep up with her!" Kai yelled.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Suzaku yelled, crashing into Kai and shoving his back.

"YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" Kai yelled, skidding to a stop on a building, his energy wings deactivating upon landing. Kai growled as he ascended again, this time dodging fire from Jeremiah. Kai growled and switched to his Super VARIS, firing a volley at Jeremiah, one hitting his main gun. "HA!" he scoffed. "Rei, what's your situation!?"

"_I'm fine! We're doing our best to keep the Black Knights back, none of them are getting to Nunnally!" _Rei responded, and Kai could tell she had just slashed through a Knightmare.

"Alright, remember, if the F.L.E.I.J.A. is launched all units must pull out of its immediate range before it detonates! I'm relaying the data now!" Kai said as he blocked a slash harken from the Sutherland Sieg.

"_Yes sir!" _Rei replied with a nod before her image disappeared from the screen. Kai dodged another volley, slicing a few of the missiles with the energy wings. Kai moved higher, and the "feathers" extended and fired a rain of lasers.

"Suzaku, get out of there!" Kai yelled as Cecile and Lloyd did the same.

"_B-but Zero!" _Suzaku yelled.

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" Kai yelled.

"_SELF CENTERED BRAT!" _Cecile yelled. Kai kept an eye on the Lancelot as he zipped around, watching as it was torn to shreds by Kallen. _Now I know how the F.L.E.I.J.A. is launched! Kallen almost kills Suzaku, and his geass command will force him to since he has to survive at any cost! And he's too far away for my geass to affect him, dammit! _Kai thought as he blasted a few more Akatsuki's who tried to surround him with a spread RWS wave. The minute a _"WARNING" _appeared on his screen Kai's eyes widened as he focused in on the Lancleot, which was prepping to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. "No! ALL UNITS PULL OUT! THE F.L.E.I.J.A. IS BEING LAUNCHED! PULL OUT BEFORE IT CAN DETONATE!" Kai yelled, relaying the order to all squads.

"You heard the Prince! Pull out! Relius yelled, and all the other Black Sun's units zoomed away from the area.

"We need to get out of here let's go!" Rei yelled, "That goes for you two Black Knights! Get out of range!" she yelled as she dashed off just as the F.L.E.I.J.A. started to detonate. Kai moved as fast as he could, contacting a transport for his research team.

"Kim! Did you guys get out before the F.L.E.I.J.A. launched?" he asked as he caught up with Rei.

"_We got out when the power returned! We're taking an underground passage away from the settlement. It's out of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s range, so we'll be safe. We got out as many as we could! And Natalia's still at the estate, so she's safe!" _Kim replied.

"Good." Kai said as he turned around, Rei doing the same. "NO!" Kai yelled as the sphere started to expand, everything in its range getting caught in the light.

"Go go go!" Rei yelled as more of the Britannian unit's zoomed past. "Kai, we need to get moving!"

"N-Nunnally! Did she get out in time?!" Kai yelled as he moved backwards.

"I-I don't know. Hopefully. We'll have to find out later! We need to go!" Rei yelled.

"We're well outside the blast zone, we'll be fine." Kai said calmly, though his face surely wasn't. When the sphere of light collapsed, everything got pulled in towards the crater by the force, and Kai pulled back as hard as he could. When he opened his eyes, his face went to sheer shock.

"The Tokyo settlement…" Rei gasped.

"It'… gone…" Kai gasped, his face full of shock and disbelief. "Nunnally…"

**A/N**

… **I AM JUST…. WOW…. **


	9. Chapter 9

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 9: Zero Betrayed**

(Tokyo Settlement/ Above Ground Zero)

Kai's knuckles were white on the control stick's as his widened eyes stared down into the crater left by the F.L.E.I.J.A., and he was breathing shakily.

"Kai? Is everything okay?" Rei asked, her voice juts as shaky as she hovered near Kai.

"All of this… And Nunnally might be… Ggh! ASHFORD! Was it caught in the blast!?" Kai yelled, his voice cracking slightly. Rei gasped slighty, turning her head as her Knightmare shifted.

"Yeah… it was just outside the blast radius, but practically the entire courtyard was annihilated." Rei mumbled.

"We need to go down there and try to find Milly and Rivalz! Send a search party to try and find Nunnally, just do we can be sure!" Kai yelled as he flew off to the school.

"This is Captain Zukari to all teams, start searching for survivors, and make Viceroy Nunnally a priority!" Rei ordered as she followed Kai, though he was far ahead thanks to how fast the Excel was.

"_Yes ma'am!" _came a collective reply. _Kai, please don't start to lose it because of this, I'm sure Nunnally's alright. _Rei though as she watched Kai screech to a halt on what little remained of the courtyard, not even bothering to let his seat lower or use the line, instead jumping out and running up the steps. Rei landed not soon after, jumping out herself and sprinting to catch up with Kai.

"Could you slow down a bit?" she panted.

"Not in this situation. MILLY! RIVALZ!" Kai called out as they moved through the crowd eventually entering the main building. Rei joined in, and eventually they spotted the two.

"Kai! Rei! You're alright!" Rivalz laughed when he saw the two, running over with Milly.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you're okay!" MIlly laughed as she and Rei hugged, both girls crying tears of joy.

"KAIZAREN!" Kai heard a rather angry sounding Natalia yelled. Kai turned around just in time to both get slapped and hugged by his sister. "DON'T YOU EVER MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU AND REI _DIED _WHEN THE F.L.E.I.J.A. WENT OFF!" She sobbed into Kai's shoulder.

"Sorry Nat. I never meant to make you worry about me or Rei." He said quietly.

"We're really sorry Nat!" Rei said quickly.

"Well you did!" Natalia shouted.

"Hey I was worried to!" Rivalz shouted.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see that you are indeed alive Kaizaren." Kai heard Schneizel say. Kai and Natalia looked in the direction of his voice, and indeed, Schneizel was walking through the parting crowd towards them.

"Schneizel!? What made you come here?" Kai asked.

"I came to pick you and Natalia up for something. I'll tell you on the plane." Schneizle said, waving his hand for the two to follow.

"Rei, make sure any survivors the search parties gather are brought here. The Dremora should be coming by soon with more." Kai said as he walked off.

"Will do!" Rei replied with a curt nod. Kai gripped the Excel's kay, which was shaped like a bird's wing, colred dark blue with white edging, tighter as he and Natalia entered the plane behind Schneizel, sitting down across from him and Kanon.

"So, what're we being dragged along for?" Kai asked, leaning forward.

"We're going to the Ikaruga to discuss a treaty with the Black Knight's, and give their leaders information about Zero, or, as I should say, Lelouch." Schneizel stated. Kai grimaced slightly, clenching his hands, and Natalia looked down with a sullen look. "You both know this is necessary. We have no idea who he could've used his geass on within them."

"We filed together of list of those we've assumed have been affected, at least, ones that we know about." Kanon said, handing Kai a folder. Kai opened it and scanned through.

"Clovis, Euphie, Guilford, Viletta, Jeremiah, Suzaku, Darlton, two JLF officers, one of the High Eunuchs, and multiple civilians." Kai said in a monotone. Natalia looked at the papers with a blank stare. Kai sighed and handed the paper back to Kanon. "What if they don't believe us?" Kai asked.

"Kai!? You wouldn't actually think of selling out Lelouch!?" Natalia gasped.

"Natalia, it's because of him that Euphie died, and even possibly Nunnally because of an order he gave Suzaku, one that compels him to live under any circumstances. And who knows how many other people he's bent to his will? That's inhuman, that's what it is. I would never think of abusing my own geass like that. Thankfully I've only had to use it twice, once on Lohmeyer, who was no doubt caught in the blast, and Nina when she tried to kill him back in the Chinese Federation." Kai stated, his eyebrows knitted and his hands folded in front of him.

"Natalia, I know that things like this are the very thing Kaizaren and yourself try to avoid, but please. I don't want to do this as much as either of you." Schneizel stated.

"You forgot someone in those reports." Kai mumbled, slouching in his chair.

"Who would that be?" Schneizel asked.

"Myself. When he killed Clovis, after using his geass to interrogate him, he did the very same to me, though he let me live on a whim, claiming to have had no reason to kill me at the time." Kai stated.

"Hmm, a first-hand account as well as the information Suzaku got from him? This may be of help, great help." Schneizel said thoughtfully.

"What information Suzaku got?" Kai asked.

"He went to go talk with Lelouch not long before the battle began. I followed him in a bid to get information, which we did.' Kanon said, pulling out a recording device. "I recorded part of their conversation on this. You'll hear it when we're talking with the Black Knights." Kanon finished. Kai nodded, looking out the window.

"Anya's coming along?" he asked when he saw the Mordred.

"Yes, she's to be our defense. Her Knightmare is outfitted with a F.L.E.I.J.A., though I hope this time we won't have to use it." Schneizel replied.

"We wanted to avoid firing it in the first place." Kanon stated.

"I know, I was near Suzaku when he warned Lelouch, but he didn't believe him." Kai sighed. When Kai felt them land after a short wait, he waited for Schneizel and Kanon to exit before following with Natalia behind him.

"Schneizel! Kaizaren!" Kai heard Corleia say happily. Both the twins shot around, and Natalia immediately ran over and hugged Cornelia.

"I'm so glad to see you're alright!" Natalia laughed, more joyful tears running down her face as Cornelia wrapped an arm around her.

"What do you two want?" Diethard asked as Schneizel and Kai approached with Kanon.

"As the pilot said, we are here on a diplomatic mission." Schneizel said.

"And yet you brought the Grim Repaer with you. How can we be sure if...?" Diethard started.

"Diethard, if we were here to finish you off the Ikaruga would've been destroyed faster than you could blink." Kai stated calmly, his face blank and his eyes like two chips of ice. "As my brother said, we are here on a diplomatic mission." Diethard stepped back slightly upon seeing Kai's expression. _Why am I suddenly afraid of this boy? True he's the Grim Reaper, but he's not in his Knightmare. But that look in his eyes, it's as if he's already analyzed everyone here and knows how he can manipulate or break us if he needs to. _He thought, a snarl on his face.

"At least allow me to contact Zero before we begin any sort of meeting." Diethard stated.

"Alright. Is there any place we can wait besides this runway?" Schneizel asked. Diethard nodded.

"Take them to the conference room." Diethard ordered the soldiers standing to his sides, who nodded with a "Yes sir."

"Kai, do we really have to do this?" Natalia asked as she and Cornelia joined the group.

"Natalia, I know you don't like these kinds of things but please, I think it may be in your best interest to hear what is said." Cornelia stated.

"Kai filled me in on most of it." Natalia said.

"Yes, but still Nat, you're also a royal, and this information must be kept with us and the heads of the Black Knights." Kai stated. Natalia nodded to show she understood. When they entered the conference room, all five took seats as the soldiers left. A little while later, Cornelia finished recounting what had happened when she was at the Geass Order's headquarters before it was destroyed.

"That's all, everything I saw and heard at the Order." Cornelia finished.

"I thought V.V. was familiar." Kai grumbled, his elbows on the table and his hands folded.

"Thank you Cornelia, with this information I can…" Schneizel started, stopping when a door opened and Diethard, Tohdoh, Tamaki, Chiba walked out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Diethard stated.

"Yeah sorry, we've had our hands full with the ten million dead people you slaughtered!" Tamaki said casually.

"He'd be best not to make me angry right now." Kai grumbled under his breath.

"Tamaki, we discussed this already, you can't be here for this." Diethard stated.

"Why not? I'm the Black Knights interior custodian minister. So I can sit in for my bud Ohgi and fill him in later." Tamaki replied.

"You're the only one who has that impression." Diethard responded. _Interior custodian minister? What, like a janitor? _Kai mused in his head, finding that quip amusing.

"No, please, I'd like for him to join us as well." Schneizel stated, "Shinichiro Tamaki. As Zero's oldest comrade you are the brave veteran of many historic battles." Schneizel added. _He's playing with his pride. Classic Schneizel. _Kai thought in mild amusement when Tamaki flopped down in one of the seats with a smug grin.

"Ha, you all know about me huh?" Tamaki chuckled.

"Tamaki please." Diethard sighed as the rest of them took their seats.

"Now that I think of it, I never finished my match with Zero did I?" Schneizel mused when he saw the set up chess board in between the two groups.

"Zero won't be attending. Not until we have the details of the proposal." Diethard stated.

"Of course. I didn't expect him to show." Schneizel mused.

"Hmm?" Diethard hummed.

"He's not the type who consoles with others. No, he keeps things to himself and holds people at a distance." Schneizel clarified.

"That's strange. You talk about him as if you know him intimately. Your younger brother here gave me the same impression last time we met when he said he knew who Zero was." Diethard stated.

"There's a reason for that. You see, all of us here besides Kanon, and Kaizaren even more so, know him better than any of you do." Schneizel sated calmly, which got gasps from the Black Knight's negotiators. "Zero, is our younger brother. Well, he's older than Kaizaren and Natalia by a year. Cornelia's Kaizaren's, Natalia's, and my own." Schneizel added. _And so the anvil drops. _Kai thought.

"What are you saying!?" Tamaki yelled.

"He is the former eleventh royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch vi Britannia. The man whom I both loved and feared more than any other." Schneizel sated.

"And an older brother I once looked up to and revered as a child, but those days are long past." Kai added.

"Impossible!" Tohdoh growled.

"You're telling us that Zero's a Britannian prince!?" Tamaki gasped.

"An exiled one, but yes, he is indeed of royal blood. You do know that he isn't Japanese, so what's left in this world besides Britannian, Chinese, Indian, or European?" Kai asked.

"Diethard please, in all this time you never figured that out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Viletta?" Cornelia asked.

"I also knew Lelouch well, and it's surprising a Britannian of all people couldn't deduce his identity with that kind of information." Natalia chuckled, her hands folded in front of her like Kai's.

"You're wasting your time. You can't spread chaos here by spreading these irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's lineage that matters, rather his efforts and miracles he's performed for us." Diethard stated.

"But what if all those miracles he performed were actually tricks?" Schneizel asked.

"Tricks?" Diethard asked.

"Zero possesses a special power, it is known as geass." Schneizel sated, giving Kai a quick glance as if to say, "Inform them that you have your own when it is right.", which Kai nodded to, "It is the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as, extreme hypnosis."

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?" Tohdoh asked.

"Are you trying to dis my man Zero!? He's got brains and guts and he kicks Britannian butt! A prince with geass power, where's the proof of all this bull, huh?" Tamaki yelled.

"How about I give you a personal demonstration?" Kai asked coldly, his own geass sigil coming into his right eye to punctuate his sentence.

"What the!? What's up with his eye!?" Tamaki yelped.

"You see, much like Lelouch, Kaizaren also possesses a geass, though he has only had to use it twice, and it one of those times actually saved your lives." Schneizel stated.

"What? Why would a Britannian prince save us?" Chiba asked.

"It was very indirectly. When you left Japan months ago, our sister Nunnally's advisor was going to shoot someone in the crowd to make an example, which would've launched a massacre. I believe we all know what happened _last time _we got that outcome." Kai said calmly as the sigil faded.

"So you're saying had it not been for that power we wouldn't have made it out of there!?" Tamaki asked.

"That, or Suzaku would've stopped her, but I wasn't willing to take any chances." Kai replied.

"And I have the proof!" Ohgi said as he walked in with Viletta.

"Ohgi?" Tamaki asked.

"And Viletta!?" Cornelia gasped.

"What they're saying is all true. Zero is a former Britannian prince named Lelouch. He controls people with his geass power. A conman." Ohgi said, a stern look on his face. _Finally, someone who isn't Britannian that believes the story. Sorry Lelouch, but this needs to be done. You won't die here, that, I'm sure of. _Kai thought, a serious light in his eyes. "Zero's been tricking us all along. Using us, like pawns from the start.

"You don't mean this Ohgi!?" Tamaki gasped.

"But if that's really true…" Chiba started.

"Then it doesn't matter! It doesn't erase a single thing that he's done for us! And if he really does have this geass power than..." Diethard started.

"Diethard Ried, could you please remain quiet for the remainder of this meeting? Your rants about making Lelouch some form of idol are starting to bore me." Kai asked, his geass activating. Diethards eyes widened, and he immediately sat down and shut his mouth, an orange ring in his eyes. "Thank you, you can speak once I give you permission." Kai added. "As you could see, that is what geass like mine and Lelouch's can do. Though mine works through audible data, not visual like Lelouch's."

"Than that means everyone is vulnerable!" Tohdoh gasped.

"Yes, but Kaizaren, unlike Zero, doesn't abuse his power, Who knows how many times Zero has used his geass to manipulate others, while he's only used it three times now, and one of them even saved out hides! And Zero may have used it on us, not just our enemies! At least Kaizaren has some respect and uses it when he deems appropriate!" Ohgi stated.

"What!?" Tamaki gasped.

"I'll tell you now, I kept myself from using my geass on Kallen twice now. I could've easily used it on her too make her turn on the Black Knights. As long as my voice is heard naturally, then someone, even myself, can be affected." Kai stated.

"So, you kept yourself from using it on us by a whim?" Tohdoh asked.

"Yes, and trust me, keeping down the urge to do so was difficult. Unlikr my brother, I don't use my geass to get out of a tight spot." Kai responded, giving a nod.

"But then… are you saying he used it on us!?" Chiba asked.

"Of course, he used geass to control his own sister Euphemia! He made her slaughter the elevens in the special zone." Cornelia stated.

"You're lying! Zero's a knight for justice he would never do something like…" Tamaki yelled.

"We have evidence." Schneizel said, pulling out the recording device from earlier, turning it on.

"_Did you use your geass power on Euphie, be honest?" _Suzaku asked, and Kai assumed he was talking with Lelouch.

"_Yes." _Lelouch replied.

"_You caused her to massacre the Japanese?" _Suzaku asked.

"_I ordered to do it." _Lelouch stated, and Schneizel turned off the recording.

"And I can tell you first hand that Zero himself told me that. The day of the massacre, I questioned him about it, and in the heat of the confusion, he told me. You see, I've known Zero was Lelouch from the beginning." Kai stated, getting shocked reactions from all but the Britannians, Ohgi, and Diethard, who was still under his geass' influence.

"Then that whole bloodbath was…?" Chiba gasped.

"Euphie was just a girl! Zero was in control!" Cornelia stated.

"So Zero slaughtered our people for his own ambitions?" Tohdoh growled.

"THAT RECORDING IS FAKE!" Tamaki yelled.

"These are people in incidents that we suspect he manipulated with his geass." Kanon said, setting the same papers he showed Kai in front of Tohdoh, who picked them up and scanned them.

"Kusukabe, even Major General Katase!" Tohdoh gasped.

"I suspected that Kusukabe's 'suicide' was actually caused by Lelouch's geass after I learned of it. Who knows how many others he ordered to kill themselves?" Kai stated as the rest of the papers were fanned out and scanned by the Black Knights.

"I can't… believe it!" Chiba gasped. Kai blinked, and Diethard stood up, the orange rings disappearing.

"Clovis…" Diethard muttered. Though he'd been in a stae of silence, he'd heard everything.

"He even used it on me." Viletta stated.

"Me as well. Shortly after he used it on Clovis and killed him. Anyone he uses it on gains an immunity once the order has been carried out, if they are still alive, and I can guess the only people who are immune to it currently are myself, Cornelia, and Viletta. The same rule applies to my own geass, which is partly why I use it only when absolutely necessary." Kai stated.

"That explains why Gao Hai changed." Ohgi muttered.

"And it explains why Jeremih and the others became traitors." Chiba said.

"Actually, Jeremiah is immune to all types of geass because he possesses a geass canceler. His change was of his own volition. But that also means Lelouch has a way of getting past the one time effect of his geass. Rolo also possesses one. It stops the perception of time of anyone within its range, which is why he seems to teleport around the battlefield. And unlike Lelouch's, you don't gain an immunity to it. But there is one drawback to it." Kai stated, getting surprised looks from even Cornelia and Schneizel.

"What would that be then?" Tohdoh asked.

"His heart stops with every use. SO he has to use it in short bursts and he can't use it continually. Doing so would certainly kill him, though the effect only works on living objetcs, not machines or projectiles." Kai stated.

"So… does that mean…" Chiba gasped.

"We have no way of knowing who is under his control among you. But, I'm sure whatever order he would've given had to have been carried out at some point. It's terrifying when you think about it." Kai added.

"There's one more thing. We notified Zero of the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead before the battle. We wanted to avoid using it." Kanon stated.

"And I was next to Suzaku when he gave that warning. Zero didn't believe him. Also, Zero gave Suzaku a command that forces him to survive by any means necessary, so the launching of the F.L.E.I.J.A. was inadvertently caused by him." Kai stated.

"So you're saying…" Tamaki gasped.

"That Zero's power is what made Suzaku fire that warhead!?" Tohdoh gasped. Kai nodded in reply.

"I wanted to put my trust in Zero! I wanted to believe in him. But we mean nothing to him, we're just pawns!" Ohgi growled, a look of distress on his face.

"Treating us like chumps! Damn, how could he do this to us!? AAAGGGHH!" Tamaki yelled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Everyone, Zero is my brother. Will you please hand him over to me for justice?" Schneizel asked.

"This is hard on all of us, I assure you." Kai stated, looking sown with a downtrodden look. _Sorry Lelouch. _He thought, and he could tell Natalia was thinking the same thing judged by her look.

"On one condition." Ohgi stated, everyone else looking at him in surprise.

"Ohgi!?" Tamaki gasped.

"You think you're in a position to bargain over this!?" Cornelia growled, but Schneizel held up a hand.

"Wait, let's hear it." He added.

"I'd like to know as well." Kai put in.

"Our Japan. Return it!" Ohgi stated, getting surprised reactions from all the Britannian's except Viletta and Kai.

"One man for an entire country? Well, I am a stout believer in "one life to save thousands more." Interesting proposal." Kai chuckled.

"We're betraying our comrade. So at least we deserve to regain Japan. Otherwise I could never… forgive myself." Ohgi growled.

"Alright then, I accept." Schneizel said after a moment.

(Ikaruga hanger)

Kai leaned on a rail, Schneizel and Kanon near him on the balcony as they watched and waited for Lelouch's capture. _No, I'm not waiting for his couture. I'm waiting to see how he escapes. _Kai thought, though his face had a stoic expression. When the elevator opened and Lelouch walked out with Kallen, Kai felt the familiar gears in his head start turning right as multiple floodlights turned on above the two. Kai didn't bother trying to listen on the exchange, as the echoes didn't quite reach the balcony. When Lelouch took off his mask and Kallen walked away after what Kai could assume was Lelouch telling them that they were right, that he was just manipulating them, a thought came to his head. _He must be trying to make sure Kallen stays out of the Zero Requiem. Those who are too close to him seem to have a habit of suffering terrible fates now that I think about it. _He thought as he leaned off the rail and turned around. Kai smirked a little when he saw the Shinkiro crash down and block all the bullet's fired at Lelouch, seeming to disappear just as quickly.

"And in comes Rolo." Kai chuckled.

"You expected this?" Schneizel mused.

"No thanks to my other geass power. The one I told you I can't control. I saw this in a vision that left me incapacitated for eight hours afterwards. I saw a lot, and I committed it all to memory." Kai stated calmly.

"Anya, Zero has just escaped. Can you capture him with the Mordred?" Kanon said into his communicator.

"She won't catch up. If Rolo uses his geass in conjunction with the Shinkiro's defensive systems, they'll get away. Rolo will most likely kill himself by over using his geass." Kai stated in a monotone.

"I don't think anything can surprise you now I suppose." Schneizel mused.

"No, not really." Kai said, shaking his head, walking off as the Akatsuki's dashed off in pursuit. _Lelouch, this is where it all starts isn't it? _He asked in his head, knowing full well what to expect next.

**A/N**

**OKAY, I THINK KAI JUST HAD ANOTHER AWESOME MOMENT. NOT ONLY DOES HE KNOW **_**EXACTLY **_**WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, NONE OF IT SURPRISES HIM. I GUESS HE'S A LITTLE JADED NOW, CONSIDERING THE FACT HE'S BECOME A VERY UNWILLING PROPHET. HMMM. MAN, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT REALLY GOES SOMEWHERE ONCE I GET IT GOING. **


	10. Chapter 10

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 10: So the End begins...**

(Ikaruga)

"No, I'm fine, trust me." Kai muttered into his phone as he walked through the hallway, occasionally glancing out the windows and balconies as Black Knights rushed by, ignoring the either scared or angry glances they shot him.

"_I just want to be sure. I know the specifics need to be kept with you, Nat, and Schneizel, but still, nothing says I can't worry." _Rei stated, giving out a huff.

"Yeah, I know. But, I can gladly say Cornelia's back." Kai stated.

"_She is!? That's good to hear!" _Rei laughed.

"Yeah, it is." Kai chuckled, stopping when he heard static on his communicator, which he'd left on after Anya left on request of Kanon.

"_What's the Shinkiro's location!?" _Diethard yelled.

"_We don't know yet." _A soldier responded. Diethard let out an angry sigh.

"_We have the Britannians assisting us now! As soon as you find it, alert all forces and destroy it!" _Diethard ordered. _Man, he's really adamant about this. _Kai thought.

"_Yes Sir!" _the soldier replied.

"Hey Rei, I've gotta go, I'll call ya' later okay?" Kai said.

"_Alright, I'll keep the Dremora on standby just in case." _Rei replied.

"Thanks." Kai said as he hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and put his arms behind his head, and he raised an eyebrow when he heard a Knightmare's float unit near him. He looked over and spotted the Mordred. _Anya's back, well, I guess that's some good news. _He thought. He saw Anya get out, but he didn't see who she stopped to talk to. He walked over, just as C.C. walked past him, giving him a brief nod. "Well, it's been a while. She didn't even say hello. Anya!" Kai muttered. Anya looked around the corner, but her face was oddly curious, and Kai noticed an odd glow in her eyes. _That's the same effect of someone under geass' influence. Did someone use geass on her? It couldn't have been Lelouch, and C.C. has a Code. So who could it be? _He thought.

"Yes Kai?" Anya asked in a strangely perky tone.

"Um… You okay? You normally don't act like this?" Kai asked, generally confused.

"After all this time you don't remember? Oh wait, I think Charles had to make some minor changes to your memory." "Anya" mused with a giggle. _Father altered my memory? Of what? _Kai wondered, but then again, V.V. did say he would find out, but how?

"Okay, who are you? I can recognize when someone's under the influence of a geass. And Anya does not act like this." Kai stated flatly.

"You're still as intuitive as ever, though you seem less cheerful." "Anya" mused.

"Almost eight years of war will do that to you." Kai muttered.

"Well, might as well. It's me, Marianne! Lelouch's mother!" "Anya" stated with a laugh.

"Wait, what!?" Kai gasped.

"You knew it was geass, and my geass allows me to move my spirit to another's body! Anya just happened to be the one who I used it on. Saphirus did tell you that my murder wasn't all it seemed to be, right?" Marianne asked.

"How did you know about that letter?" Kai asked, his eyes widened slightly.

"You know how close we were." Marianne giggled.

"My god, you really are Marianne." Kai whispered. Marianne just nodded. "Man, my image of Anya has just been completely shattered thanks to you." He mumbled.

"Sorry about that. So, why are you here?" Marianne asked.

"Schneizel brought me here." Kai stated simply.

"And before you would tell me everything." Marianne sighed.

"I've learned a thing or two about secrecy. Let me guess, you're headed for Kamine island right?" Kai asked.

"How did you know!?" Marianne asked.

"It's his geass. It allows him to see into the future. I suppose he saw tonight's events." C.C. replied as she walked over, holding an orange plush.

"You're forgetting my second geass." Kai mumbled.

"What second geass?" C.C. asked.

"I guess you couldn't tell? I've developed an audible version of Lelouch's power." Kai explained.

"Interesting, one person with two geass powers." C.C. mused.

"So, do you want to come along with us Kai?" Marianne asked.

"I think packing C.C. in there will be pretty tight. I'll borrow an Akatsuki or something from the store room." Kai said with a wave of his hand.

"Will you use your second geass?" C.C. asked.

"No, just me asking will be enough. Quite a few of these people are scared of me, shouldn't be too hard. Unless no one's down there." Kai mused.

(Store room)

Kai walked around, looking for a spare Akatsuki or at least something he could pilot. He saw a large, Knightmare sized crate, and he used his phone as a light.

"Gekka Pre-Production Test Type Flight enabled version. Interesting." He mused. Kai looked at the keypad, and with a sigh, pulled off the front and messed with the wires. The crate opened, revealing a blue Gekka model with an arm strapped assault rifle and a Glide wing system. What surprised him the most was the Radiant wave surger in place of its left arm, which looked like an Armor Piercing model. Kai climbed up and opened the cockpit, and he saw the key, which was a blue version of the Guren's. Kai got in, finding the motorbike like seat odd. He placed his communicator on his head and placed the key in the slot, watching as it started up. He sighed when he saw the text was in Japanese, and he changed it to English. He adjusted the settings, and the ID scanned, registering him. "Guess Rakshata never found a capable pilot. Well, she has one now." He chuckled. He got out for a second, scribbling a note and sticking it on the front of the crate where the keypad was. "Good thing this is fully armed and set up." He mused as he got back in and leaned forward, the cockpit closing. Kai pulled out slowly, thankful that no one else was around. When he found an open area, he moved back a good distance, speeding up and dashing out. Kai spotted the Mordred, and he guessed that Marianne had waited for him.

"Nice Knightmare, where'd you find it?" she asked when Kai flew next to her.

"In a crate that everyone seemed to forget about. Seems like it never had a capable devicer. Has one now. Though the style of the seat is hard to get used to, though it seems to work easier than sitting straight." Kai replied.

"Well, at least it's fully armed and functional huh?" Marianne chuckled.

"Yeah. Too bad I can only focus on my unit's signals." Kai chuckled.

"I wouldn't do that right now Kai." Marianne replied.

"Yeah, good idea." Kai mused as they neared the island. "What's with the fighting going on?"

"Hmm, maybe Lelouch had something to do with this." Marianne hummed,

"Yeah. I saw this. Lelouch used his geass on some of the forces here, so we can't go around blowing them up willy nilly." Kai stated.

"Well, we just need to get to the Thought Elevator." C.C. said.

"Right." Kai nodded.

(Meanwhile on the Ikaruga)

"WHAT! The Gekka Pre-Production is gone!?" Rakshata gasped.

"Y-yes ma'am. We found this on the key pad." The soldier who'd told her nodded, her face scared slightly.

"Let me see! Who would dare to steal my remaining Gekka!?" Rakshata growled, swiping the paper.

_Rakshata, I see that you haven't had a capable pilot for this prototype Gekka, so, I guess you could say I'm volunteering. I'll tell you how it works when I can._

_Sincerely, Prince Kaizaren ki Britannia_

"WHAT! He can actually pilot it!" Rakshata gasped after reading the note.

"You're… not mad?" the soldier asked.

"Oh I'm certainly mad. Mad that he didn't ask. But then again, I don't think he even knew the Gekka Pre-production even existed. Well, at least I've found someone who can pilot it. It does tend to be rather peaky. Especially since I added on the float unit and new Radiant Wave Surger." Rakshata mused.

"Wait, you added on to it even though no one could pilot it?" the soldier asked, tilting her head.

"Of course! If ever someone came around who could pilot it, the Pre-Production needed to be ready. And now I've found that person in such a weird way. If only Kaizaren wasn't a prince, he'd be a valuable asset to my research." Rakshata sighed.

(With Kai)

"Marianne, the Thought Elevator should be down that way right?" Kai asked as they came ever closer to the island.

"Yep. Let's go!" Marianne chuckled. Both flew in close, headed straight for the Thought Elevator, but Kai spotted the Galahad, and he dashed to the side, and Bismarck scraped the Mordred's side after Marianne fired off a barrage of missiles.

"You just had to open fire." Kai sighed.

"Anya, certainly you aren't part of this two!?" Bismarck yelled.

"So the Knight of One is behind this traitorous Coup d'état?" Marianne asked.

"What's that?" Bismarck asked. "Don't jump to conclusions!" he yelled as he dodged fire from the Stark Hadron Cannon and slashed.

"How can I trust you!?" Marianne yelled, firing a barrage of missiles, which Kai had to subsequently dodge. Bismarck got part of the Mordred's float unit as Marianne turned and Kai placed his RWS on the Galahad's head on the back.

"That's enough Bismarck. You're giving me a very convincing reason that you _are_ behind this." Kai said coldly, his finger on the switch.

"Both of you, the enemy is the reinforcements from Shikenei Island! Monica can testify to it!" Bismarck yelled.

"I understand now. Forgive me Lord Bismarck." Marianne replied.

"I see. I think I know what's going on. Forgive me." Kai said as he pulled back.

"I only ask for your recognition, and I should be the one apologizing your highness. Had I not known it was you I would've undoubtedly attacked you." Bismarck replied.

"It's alright. You had no way of knowing." Kai replied.

"Anya, how damaged is your Knightmare?" Bismarck asked Marianne.

"My air combat mobility is dropping. But perhaps I can intercept the rebel forces on the ground." Marianne replied.

"I'll assist her. Can you cover the air?" Kai asked as he descended.

"Yes your highness. I'll also defend the royal flagship." Bismarck replied.

"Good. Send a call to the Dremora for reinforcements. I haven't patched into them with this Knightmare considering I'm "borrowing" it from the Black Knights." Kai added. "Nice call there Marianne." He chuckled when Bismarck had left.

"We don't have time to explain things to Bismarck right now. Since I questioned his loyalty he didn't question mine. And considering your status as twelfth prince and currently Charles' favorite he wouldn't question you at all Kai. And besides, considering you had him in a literal death grip he wasn't in much of a place to question you." Marianne replied.

"Yeah… that's been a habit of mine lately." Kai chuckled in mild embarrassment, "But just what to expect from you huh? Now, let's find Suzaku. If he's here, might as well." He said as they landed.

"I spotted him not long ago." Marianne mused as she moved in the direction of a gorge.

"Alright, let's go." Kai said as he dashed to the edge. He picked up movement on his radar and turned. "Marianne, I'll meet up with you in a second. I've got some rogues to deal with." Kai said as he dashed into the trees. When he saw the Sutherlands, he snickered. He dashed out and slashed one with his rotating blade, dodging fire from the other one as the first exploded.

"For His Highness Lelouch!" the pilot yelled.

"So he geassed you huh? Time to put you out of your misery!" Kai yelled as he dashed forward, slamming the Sutherland with the RWS, activating the burst wave and dashing off as it exploded. "Man, for a normal pilot this would be peaky, but it performs like a toned down version of the Arthur for me. Interesting. Pretty much like my old Lancelot Striker." He mused as he moved back to the gorge and slid down, storing his rotating blade and making the Pre-Production kneel as he got out near the Mordred.

"That didn't take you long." C.C. mused.

"Just some Sutherlands piloted by soldiers Lelouch used his geass on. Nothing major." Kai shrugged.

"Hmm, he hasn't woken up yet. Heh heh." Marianne chuckled, pulling out a marker.

"You're kidding me? Really Marianne?" Kai asked, crossing his arms and sitting down on a rock. Suzaku groaned a bit, and his eyes opened right as Marianne had the marker near his face. She spun it around with a put out look.

"You woke up to soon." She grumbled, stepping away. Suzaku looked around in surprise, first at C.C., than at Kai.

"C.C.!? Kai!? What are you doing here!?" he asked in surprise.

"I tagged along in a Knightmare I… ahem… _borrowed _from the Black Knights." Kai mumbled.

"Oh just say you stole it already." C.C. mused.

"Hey I left a note!" Kai snapped.

"What exactly are you doing here? Somehow I get the feeling you didn't come to help out Charles. Same goes for you Kai." Marianne asked.

"You're the one who asked if I wanted to tag along." Kai muttered, leaning back on the rock atop the one he was sitting on.

"Anya!? What are you…?" Suzaku strated.

"Well at the moment I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally! I am Marianne!" Marianne mused.

"Honestly Suzaku, I'm surprised you didn't notice the difference." Kai muttered, his tone flat.

"What do you… oh… right." Suzaku mumbled. Kai chuckled a bit.

"Come on, let's head over to the Thought Elevator, we'll explain more there. Both of you need to hear this really." Marianne said, standing up. Kai jackknifed off the rock he was laying on, pulling Suzaku's sword out of the ground and examining it.

"Wonder who this was intended for." He muttered as he handed the blade back to Suzaku. They followed Marianne and C.C. past the two Knightmare's and into the cave, which was littered with debris. "I guess Lelouch closed it off to both him and father from the inside."

"He's trying to keep the power of geass sealed away. Interesting." C.C. mused.

"Yet when I'm still here and you have a Code." Kai mused as he sat down on a piece of debris near the massive doors.

"So, what is it we need to know about?" Suzaku asked.

"C's world." C.C. stated.

"C's World?" Suzaku asked.

"In current terminology it's the Collective Unconscious. A collective of people's minds with memories. The Sea of Transmigration. The great Conscious. Some refer to it as God." C.C. stated.

"Was that what I saw when we met at Narita?" Suzaku asked.

"And when you gave me my geass?" Kai added.

"There it was mixed with your personal consciousness, both of you. I'm merely guessing, as I don't know what is was you saw Suzaku, though I know well enough with Kaizaren since I made a contract with him, though I wonder if he's done as I asked." C.C. replied.

"Using my geass as intended? Times has flowed on its intended course so far has it not? The only thing that's different is that Kallen didn't kill me at Narita, though that was more me being prepared _before _I had the vision. And I've only used my second geass three times now. Suzaku knows of the first two." Kai replied, leaning on his right hand.

"How irresponsible." Suzaku muttered.

"Do you like having others peep into your mind?" C.C. asked. "It's people. Their masks are the collective unconscious. Windows that open into their mind and memories."

"It's why we humans lie. It's so we can integrate with family, friends, and society. It's how we survive and maintain individuality. Everyone lies, it's impossible to have not done so." Kai muttered, his voice strangely soft.

"Oh forget it, it's to messed up for me to do." Marianne grumbled when she couldn't get the Thought Elevator working. "C.C., could you please?"

"Do you really plan to go in?" C.C. asked.

"Yes of course! Charles' has been waiting for us after all!" Marianne replied. "This would've been so easy if you'd only given him your Code! Oh, I'll go first all right?" she added. As lights started to flash and the symbol on C.C.'s forehead glowed, Kai stood up and moved besides Anya.

"What are you doing!?" Suzaku asked. Anya's eyes closed as the lights faded, and Kai caught her as she fell back. Suzaku approached Kai and C.C., a surprised look on his face.

"Kai, why don't you seem surprised by any of this!?" Suzaku growled.

"Suzaku, you are one of the few people who knows about my Multiple Geass. My power of Absolute Precognition showed me one final vision for the time being, as I haven't felt it since. This vision left me incapacitated for eight hours. Guess how much I saw to leave me that taxed, if a simple few minutes is enough to leave me passed out for a short amount of time?" Kai asked.

"I… I don't know." Suzaku said, lowering his head,

"I saw the events of earlier today, tonight, and months from now. I also know about the path I must follow, your path, and Lelouch's path. Haven't you noticed that your geass command is screaming at you to get away from me? As a fellow geass user, I can tell when one is either under geass' influence, or a previous effect is activating." Kai stated.

"How did you…?" Suzaku asked, the orange rings flickering in his eyes.

"Your geass command knows how dangerous I am. In the path you will follow, we will meet on the battlefield, but this time, for once, not as allies." Kai stated simply, "Imagine the path you will follow. Your path and Lelouch's are intertwined. Your name's even prophetic Suzaku. Much like the characters burned into my left arm." He stated calmly as he laid Anya down, C.C. placing her plush under the girls head. He stood up and pulled back his left sleeve, revealing the scar that was shaped as 死神. Suzaku's eye's widened. "You know these characters. They translate into "Shinigami", or Grim Reaper. This was burned into my arm back in the EU, remember?"

"I remember." Suzaku growled.

"You know Suzaku, me and you are rather similar." C.C. stated. _And there she goes, completely ignoring the subject I brought up. _Kai thought as he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Similar?" Suzaku asked.

"In the way that we both wish to die yet are unable." C.C. stated. Kai rolled his eyes again, which widned slightly when static went off in his communicator.

"Yes?" he asked as he moved away.

"_Prince Kaizraen, it's Bismarck." _Bismarck stated.

"Yes? What is it?" Kai asked.

"_Prince Schneizel and the Black Knights have arrived, along with the Dremora." _Bismarck stated.

"Alright. Tell those aboard the Dremora that I'm on the island and am dealing with my own situation near the Though Elevator, tell any reinforcements to keep away from this area." Kai ordered.

"_Yes, your highness. Is this to help your father?" _Bismarck asked.

"In a way." Kai stated as their line closed, and he walked back over to Suzaku and C.C.

"Who was that?" Suzaku asked as Kai placed his communicator in his jacket.

"Bismarck. I've bought us a good amount of time. The reinforcements should stay away from this area. Being the Emperors favorite comes with its perks." Kai chuckled, adjusting his scarf out of habit.

"I used Lelouch. I was fully aware of the truth the entire time. In order to bring about my own death, I I had to make his survival a priority." C.C. said, carrying on with the conversation she must'e been having with Suzaku.

"Any regrets?" Suzaku asked.

"Not really. My sensibilities are quite different as an immortal witch. I abandoned my humanity long ago, though the Grim Reaper here had quite the different idea in the few times I met with him." C.C. stated.

"It's because I refuse to believe someone can just stop being human. As I said C.C., there's something that ties you to this world, and it's not just your Code. I'm talking about now. I don't know what that is, but you have regained some of your humanity." Kai stated, his voice in the same flat, soft tone he'd had for a while now.

"We aren't all alike you know." Suzaku asi as he stood up, "C.C., I want you to send me to the other world. Regardless that you may think I'm foolish, I can't wait here and do nothing." Suzaku stated firmly.

"Me as well." Kai stated, getting shocked looks from both of them. "Suzaku, this is the last time we get to work as allies. Along with C.C. and Lelouch, after tonight, my path will diverge from the three of you. I will become the enemy of all of you. To me, it takes a Reaper, me, to know a Demon, Lelouch. And I'll have you know, I know Lelouch very well." Kai stated.

"You and Lelouch really are similar, especially now." C.C. mused. "Alright, I'll send you both."

(C's World)

"Just a ruckus in the word. Heh heh heh. And what do you three think think of all this?" Lelouch asked the three as they approached through the clearing mist.

"Did you already know that I was going to come here Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"And that you regained your memories too. It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it? And I presume your geass is how you know of all this in the first place, right Kaizaren?" Lelouch asked.

"This is the one time I'm not going to fight time, because I don't need too." Kai stated calmly, "But I also have some questions, for both father and Marianne." He added as he walked over to stand by Lelouch.

"And what would that be?" Charles asked.

"What really happened to my mother? She didn't just disappear, and also, what was it you altered my memories about?" Kai demanded, his voice firm.

"Your mother did just as she said, disappeared. She vanished and never returned." Charles stated.

"Than what was it you altered my memories about!?" Kai growled, his face set in a snarl.

"That very same disappearance." Charles stated.

"Then what's the truth?" Kai asked.

"Your mother's geass was exactly like yours. She possessed two powers, a phenomena among itself. But your first power, your power of Absolute Precognition was given to you by your mother, who used her second geass power to transfer it to you. It is not a manifestation of the side of yourself you used to call Grim Reaper like V.V. said. I altered your memories so that it would stay dormant, and your second power, your true power, would awaken once the time was right." Charles stated.

"So I was to be your trump card? If Lelouch didn't work out I was to be his replacement, am I right? And I presume my mother had to sacrifice herself to give me her first geass power?" Kai demanded.

"It was sad, but yes. When she found out our intentions, she gave you her first power." Marianne stated.

"But now that that has been resolved, I do not see much sense in either you or Kururugi coming here." Charles stated.

"I'm sure you can't. I heard you were already immortal. That's why there's something I want to know for certain. Why did you make this thing? For what reason?" Suzaku asked.

"Why? Because it's what Nunnally and Euphie both desired." Charles saud, getting surprised looks from the boys, "They wanted a gentle world."

"Now I see. It's obvious." Lelouch said.

"Though not in the way we'd see it." Kai added under his breath.

"The time is here. C.C., since we are all assembled the plan can commence now. I will grant your wish after everything has been completed." Charles stated, lifting his right hand, the geass mark on it glowing, and a red glow moved from his hand to the mark on C.C.'s forehead. The sky shattered, revealing a dome like structure with the planet above it, the double helix structure still standing.

"Behold! It's begun! The Sword of Akasha is slaying God!" Marianne proclaimed.

"Lelouch, you know what we have to do." Kai mumbled.

"Yes, but we need to wait brother. When the time is right." Lelocuh replied.

"Now, once our marks of geass have become one the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth!" Charles declared, stepping forward.

"Lelouch, what was your motivation for wanting to control the world?' Suzaku asked.

"Don't waste my time Suzaku. You know it was Nunnally." Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch, you were just using Nunnally as an excuse. We all know that." Kai stated.

"Hmph. Yes you're both right, I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect." Lelouch replied.

"If you're going to achieve that end you need to take action. Both of you." Suzaku stated.

"We know that Suzaku, we were just waiting for the right time." Kai stated.

"Yes, the means to that end require me to reject something, the same thing that Kaizaren has already rejected." Lelouch stated.

"Which is?" Suzaku asked.

"That I…" Lelouch started as he stepped between Charles and C.C., "That I reject you, and I reject everything you believe! Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other. It's also because there's something that they're seeking! You now want a world without change. How stagnant. You could hardly call it life! The same as a world of memories. Just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't want to live in."

"A world without lies is a world without progress or change. How do you think we've progressed so far? It's because of those very same lies and persona's you want to erase. I learned that through my previous three persona's I could not live like that, three lies, three masks. Then, I merged all those masks into one, and even still, that mask has yet again changed! Life _is _change, you can't take that away!" Kai stated, standing next to Lelouch, and arm in front of C.C. as well.

"But Lelouch, are you saying you're rejecting me as well? And does that mean Kaizaren has rejected us both?" Marianne asked.

"I rejected you both even before this! Just as my mother did!" Kai stated firmly.

"That depends. Is your desire the same as his majesty's mother?" Lelouch asked, a hard tone in his voice.

"It would be so good to rejoin all the people from whim we've been separated! You can be reunited with those who have died! Even Euphemia!" Marianne said with a smile on her face. Suzaku's look hardened.

"As I expected. You both believe that this new world envision will be best for all? But forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act!" Lelouch stated.

"In time, people will come to accept it." Charles stated.

"THAT TIME WILL NEVER COME! Only one thing is undeniably certain. I understand now that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions, but, the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!" Lelocuh yelled.

"But Lelouch we did that to protect you!" Marianne retorted.

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia!?" Kai yelled, "You couldn't care less if Lelouch or Nunnally died in that war! As long as I was still around your plans would've come to fruition! The only reason I was involved in all of this is because you sent me to Japan to spy on Lelouch for you! As long as that happened, C.C. still would've been drawn out. But a world that you envision? Don't make me laugh!" he added.

"Your plan became such a priority that you abandoned us! All you have left are self-serving excuses!" Lelouch yelled.

"Lelouch you're wrong!" Marianne started.

"You just told me! You said that the dead will rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future! That's why you sealed away the geass Lady Saphirus gave to Kaizaren! Because you knew that he was one who sought the future!" Lelouch responded.

"I've seen many events, some I've tried to prevent! But this time, I'm going to let time march on! The future comes through change and lies, conflict and resolutions! It's human nature! You're trying to steal our humanity! And that's something I refuse to accept or even acknowledge!" Kai yelled, flipping out a hand like Lelouch.

"The future is the Ragnorak Connection. Once it's finally done the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of…" Charles started.

"Stop it! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you! The world that my sister wished for, no… the world that _our _sister wished for, is one in which kindness is extended to everyone! Even strangers!" Lelouch yelled.

"Why do you think both Euphemia and Nunnally tried to instate a Special Zone!? That would be the start! Natalia was just like them, but I know now that you robbed her of that feeling when we were young! You forced my sister to be one who wants a gentler world, but believes one cannot exist! The world we live in now, and the world Nunnally envisioned, was one where we could share experiences and grow as people! This right here is proof of my experiences and my growth!" Kai yelled, pulling out his necklace and holding it out. "My mother left one to me and one to Natalia, so that we could leave a mark from our experiences on this string! The world you envision would be devoid of what we call experiences! Life in itself would not exist!"

"Let's say it was true what of it?" Charles asked, completely shrugging what the two had said off, "There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnorak Connection has begun!"

"You think so? I am Zero, the man that works miracles." Lelouch asked, moving his hand up to his left eye and taking out the contact that blocked his geass, and Kai activated his own as well, so that now the two were standing side by side, geass in ones left eye and the right eye of another.

"And didn't you all clearly say I am the Grim Reaper? I believe that leaves me in some standing as well!" Kai added.

"Neither of your geass powers will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here!" Charles declared.

"No. There's someone else here isn't there?" Lelouch asked.

"Someone else our combined geass will work on." Kai added. Charles eye's widened.

"That's right, C's World is the will of mankind itself! And all men are not equal remember those words!? They're your own! And because of that, I'm sure you realize that our power will work here!" Lelouch declared, hodling out his arms and looking up.

"Our powers are similar for a good reason father. Me and Lelouch are very similar. Deep down we're kindred spirits. Though I know that after this, our paths diverge, we are one in the same! SO we have not an order, but a request!" Kai yelled, looking up along with Lelouch.

"You're fools! God cannot be defeated buy the power of the King!" Charles yelled.

"As Kaizaren said, we do not intend to defeat God! This si a request! Yes, now I know who I really am!" Lelouch yelled.

"**God, Collective Unconscious! Please don't stop the march of time!"** both boys yelled.

"Lelouch you ungrateful child!" Marianne yelled, running towards the two, being stopped by Suzaku, who held up his sword.

"Nobody would've wanted this! No one and escpecially not Euphie!" Suzaku yelled.

"And I saved you so that you could talk to Euphie again!" Marianne yelled.

'Meaning you were going to force me to right!?" Suzaku retorted.

"You can't do this you two! Not against God or all of humanity itself!" Charles yelled.

"Regardless! What I want…" Lelocuh started.

"What we want!" Kai added, both boys opposite eye going black.

"**IS TOMMORROW!" **Both yelled, the geass symbol coming into both eyes. A massive geass symbol appeared on the planet above, and the double helix structure began to collapse with a high pitched noise.

"It can't be!" Marianne gasped.

"The Thought Elevator is falling! The dream that I, Marianne, and my brother all shared!" Charles gasped.

"Charles just stop already. It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this!" C.C. said, sinking down to the ground and hugging her knees.

"C.C. we still bear the marks of geass! No matter what occurs we…" Charles started, but then he started to fade away from his feet.

"This isn't a falsehood father." Lelouch stated.

"It's realities, a reality you didn't want to face, response." Kai added, finishing the statement.

"Darling you…!" Marianne gasped, and then she started fading as well.

"No! It's not possible! I'm supposed to be immortal! We're being absorbed!? Consumed by C's Wolrd!?" Charles gasped.

"What about C.C.? Why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did!" Marianne gasped.

"Sorry. But I finally realized, the love you have, is only for yourselves." C.C. stated.

"No that's not true at all, we love our children very much!" Marianne retorted.

"Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile!?" Lelouch demanded.

"The meaning?" Marianne asked.

"Why don't you understand!? Nunnally was blinded, my own sister was crippled! She knew… she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do on her own by herself! So her smile… Nunnally's smile… was her way of expressing gratitude!" Lelouch stated, tears in his eyes. Kai stood there with a rigid look on his face, his mouth set in a scowl, and his geass sigils shining with their blue sheen, counter to Lelouch's red.

"In the short time me and Natalia were able to be with Nunnally, the amount of gratitude she showed surpassed all others! Why can't you understand any of that!" he yelled, whipping his left arm out to the side.

"You're living under a delusion!" Charles yelled.

"I will not let you call that a lie! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Lelouch growled. "Your refusal to face reality, content to watch us from afar… DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! There's only one truth here! You, my own parents, you abandoned us!" he yelled, a hard look on his face.

"And you used me as a tool for war! I was seeking answers, and that was the only way I could get your approval! Not a day has gone by I don't think about what I've done, but now, NOW YOU WILL RECEIVE WHAT IS DUE! Reality is reality! I learned long ago that you just have to accept it! The past cannot be altered!" Kai yelled.

"You clever little fool!" Charles yelled, flying forward and grabbing Lelouch by his neck. Suzaku raised his sword.

"Suzaku, stay out of this!" Lelouch yelled.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer you will inherit _his _world?! Shcneizels world! Do not judge me! Good and evil intentions are on each side of the same card! Even you still have...!" Charles yelled.

"We understand that in full!" Kai yelled in retort.

"No matter what, I'll always reject the world you envision! BEGONE NOW!" Lelouch yelled.

"Nooooooooo!" Charles yelled as he flew back and he and Marianne faded away completely.

"C.C., I suppose that's my que to leave?" Kai asked, looking down at C.C. as his geass sigils faded when his eyes blinked. C.C. nodded. "Lelouch, Suzaku. Tonight is the last time we will be allies. The next time we meet, it will be as enemies." Kai stated as C.C.'s mark started glowing.

"And then…" Lelouch started.

"The name of the Grim Reaper will no longer be one of fear." Kai stated as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing right outside the cave, the Gekka Pre-Production right where he left it. Kai climbed in and started it up, taking off and heading to the Dremoa. _Now Lelouch, the Zero Requiem begins. _

**A/N**

**HOOOOLLLYYY HEEELLL! THIS TOOK ME FORVER TO DO IN ONE WHOLE DAY, BUT MAN WAS IT TOTALLY WORTH IT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Code Geass. Only this story and the OCs in it.

**Chapter 11: Final Battle: Beginning**

(Dremora/Lounge)

Kai leaned back in his chair. He clicked off the screen as the broadcast detailing just what Lelouch was now doing as emperor of Britannia. Since he'd technically renounced his title as prince upon Lelouch's ascension, along with Natalia, who did so because she knew that Lelouch's new Britannia had no place for royals, and the two had gone back to using their mother's maiden name. The Dremora was in a location hidden from Britannia within Japan, and Kai was technically in hiding with Cornelia and Schneizel, Natalia and the rest of the Black Suns, which was now more of a private military group like the Black Knights.

"Pedigree's and such no longer exist in Britannia. Kaizaren ki Britannia died along with the former empire, leaving Kaizaren Kantanado in his place." Kai muttered as he slouched in his chair, leaning on his right hand.

"Kai, you okay?" Rei asked as she walked up to him.

"Yep. Just thinking. I find it ironic that after having my duties as a prince held down for so long, I no longer have them since I technically no longer am a prince." Kai chuckled.

"You and Nat both. I was surprised at how willingly you both did that." Rei chuckled sitting down on the left arm of Kai's chair.

"Yeah. Wasn't really that hard. Our stations were more of just titles. Nat never liked being an authority figure, and you know well enough I was very lax." Kai chuckled.

"Well, I guess I can grow to prefer Kaizaren Kantanado over Kaizaren ki Britannia rather easily." Rei giggled, slipping off the arm of the chair and right next to Kai on the short amount of space left.

"Shouldn't be hard enough." Kai chuckled.

"Put the TV back on, hopefully we can find something that isn't about Lelouch." Rei said, leaning on Kai.

"Fine by me." Kai said as he clicked the remote.

"_We interrupt our programming for this live broadcast the Holy Britannian Empire." _A newsman said, a Britannian flag on the screen behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rei mumbled.

"Just watch. I may not have seen this in my last vision, but I know plenty well what's going on. Suzaku's fighting Bismarck." Kai stated calmly.

"You're acting like this isn't a big deal." Rei sighed.

"It's not. Remember, I beat Bismarck in a seventh generation Knightmare while going easy on him." Kai stated as the feed changed to the ongoing duel. _So, he's completed the Albion huh? Suzaku, you know perfectly well it won't be a match for me, but then again, that's all part of the plan, isn't it? _He thought.

"Isn't that the Lancelot?!" Rei shouted, leaning forward.

"Yes, and as I said, he's challenging Bismarck. Lelouch is going to show the world just how skilled his Knight of Zero is." Kai stated as he watched Suzaku and Bismarck exchange blows.

"It seems like Bismarck can predict what Suzaku's doing!? Do you think he'll lose? I mean, Bismarck was named the Knight of One for a reason!" Rei asked.

"Just watch. There's a flaw that even Bismarck can't see. Suzaku's going to use that very soon, I can tell. All he needs is a straight on charge instead of his normally erratic movements." Kai stated with a calm tone. Just as he predicted, Suzaku did just that, severing the Galahad and its Excalibur in two, the explosion shown behind the Albion. "Just as predicted." Kai chuckled.

"_Today, the people of the world! The video that you've just seen is final proof that I am the true ruler of Britannia! In name and in deed! Now that that is clear, the Holy Britannian is ready, to join the United Federation of Nations!" _Lelouch declared.

"W-what!?" Rei gasped.

"Rei, remember what I told you after I returned with the Gekka. This is all part of one big plan Lelouch has made, don't let anything surprise you." Kai stated.

"R-right. I know, just… natural reaction." Rei sighed.

"_For the negotiations, I will not be with Suzaku Kururugi nor any of my generals. I shall follow all rules of the UFN. However, the site of the negotiations shall be the one nation which is neutral. Standing between Britannia and the UFN." _Lelouch stated.

"Japan." Both he and Kai said at the same time.

"_The Ashford Academy will be the site of the conference." _Lelouch added.

"So, he's bringing everything back here." Rei huffed.

"This is where it all started, and this is where it will all end." Kai chuckled, "It's a case of simple facts. The place where all of this madness started was Japan, and the place where it shall end is Japan. Not only is it understandable, it's also symbolic in a way. Schneizel will be deploying Damocles soon, and, like the Black Knights, we will be assisting. We still have our own forces of Gareth's and Vincent Wards, along with your Guinevere and my Arthur Excel. I'd say the Black Suns are more formidable than the Black Knights." Kai chuckled.

"You really have a way of making things make sense, even if it is in a strangely calm way." Rei chuckled.

"That's simply because I've become something of a prophet through my geass. I know all that will happen, yet only a select few know of it. And as such, I let nothing surprise me. Though, Lelouch has _one _surprise in store for him." Kai stated.

"You mean…?" Rei asked.

"Yes. Exactly." Kai chuckled.

(The next day/ Aboard Damocles)

"I have to say Schneizel this is impressive. You had the Todomoh Industry construct this?" Kai asked as Schneizel led him to the garden area.

"Yes. Damocles is the very thing we need to stop Lelouch. It will be our way of insuring peace." Schneizel stated. _Peace through fear, just like the legend of Damocles. The man was offered to be a king for a day, yet the catch was that a sword was hung over his head by a single horse hair. Peace like that… Schneizel, the only reason I'm fighting with you is because that is the part I must play in the Zero Requiem, the Reaper who opposes the Demon. If anything, you are worse than Lelouch. _Kai thought as they continued walking.

"So, what did you and Cornelia think of me and Natalia rejecting our titles as royalty and using our mother's maiden name?" Kai asked, looking to Schneizel with a blank stare.

"Well, neither of us were surprised, though, I do wonder why." Schneizel replied.

"Kaizaren ki Britannia died with the old empire. That Kaizaren served Charles zi Britannia and the old Britannia, and with his death, so came his. I may be the same person, but I am no longer the same as I used to be." Kai stated, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, and I see you have also adopted a new sense of complete and utter calm. Nothing surprises you anymore." Schneizel chuckled.

"You know well enough of my geass to know what I may have seen." Kai muttered, the sigils flickering in his eyes from mild irritation, though he didn't show it. _I can't believe I used to respect Schneizel. What he envisions… I can't accept it as much as I couldn't accept what Charles or Marianne envisioned. Using fear as the catalyst for peace? You could not call it peace at all brother. _Kai thought, knowing deep down he was rather angry with Schneizel.

"So, what made you decide not to watch the meeting… wait… you already know don't you? You see no need." Schneizle mused.

"Why should I bore myself? I already know just what will happen. Democracy nowadays apparently involves using a Knightmare to hold everyone a hostage apparently, as Lelouch has managed to define it." Kai stated with a wave of his hand.

"Oh really now? Just what did that entail?" Schneizle asked.

"Lelouch having Suzaku use the Albion to hold all the UFN representatives by the barrels of his twin Super VARIS rifles. Though he should know, a Reaper is not so easy to defeat." Kai stated. "So, what will be Damocles' first target?" he asked.

"You mean, 'what was', Damocles' first target." Schneizel stated.

"What! We've already struck!?" Kai asked.

"Yes, Pendragon is no more. Now, I believe we have a broadcast to give to our brother." Schneizel stated. _So, you take out the entire city? I know you've removed the limiters on the F.L.E.I.J.A., and even if I knew it would happen, I can't condole with this! _Kai thought as he followed Schneizel, coming to the middle of the area, where Cornelia and Nunnally were waiting.

"Do you enjoy forcing others to submit to your will Lelouch?" Schneizel asked as the channel line opened. Nunnally gripped Kai's hand tighter, and he could tell she was nervous and scared. _It'll be alright Nunnally, I promise. _He thought, knowing how Nunnaly had a way of knowing what others were thinking when she had their hand in hers.

"_What do you want?" _Lelouch asked.

"I've gathered all the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads. They're deployed from the Damocles." Schneizel stated.

"_You're prepared to attack the Britannian emperor?" _Leloucha sked.

"I'm afraid that's a lude point since I don't recognize you as emperor, Lelouch." Schneizel replied.

"_I see. I suppose that you think you're best suited to rule?" _Lelouch asked.

"No you're mistaken. There's another who's destined for the throne." Scheizel stated. Kai slipped his hand out of Nunnally's and held it to his side. "The one who's truly best suited to rule Britannia, is right here." Schneizel sated, moving his hand down towards Nunnally, and the image shifted to her. Kai hated to admit it, but the look of shock on Lelouch's face made him laugh a bit on the inside as he saw that the camera must've showed all six who opposed him: Kaizaren, Nunnally, Schneizel, Cornelia, Kanon, and Diethard.

"Listen well Lelouch, and Suzaku. I declare… you're my enemies, from now on." Nunnally stated firmly.

"_It's you! You're alive!" _Lelouch gasped.

"Yes. Thanks to our brother Schneizel." Nunnally stated.

"_Schneizel…" _Lelouch gasped.

"_Nunnally… do you understand what Schneizel has done?" _Suzaku asked.

"Yes. He attacked the capital Pendragon, with a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead." Nunnally replied.

"_If you know about that then why!?" _Suzaku yelled.

"Do you think that using geass on people is better!?" Nunnally demanded, "Both you and big brother have been lying to me from the very beginning haven't you? You've kept the truth from me all this time. But, now I know everything. Lelouch you were Zero all along weren't you!? Why!? Tell me, were you doing it for my sake? Because if you were, that means…"

"_Ggh heh heh heh…" _Lelouch cackled. "_For your sake!? I see my little sister is presumptuous as ever! You think it's just natural for people to help you all the time out of sympathy and pity? It's so easy to criticize others while you keep your own hands unsullied. You are the quintessence of the privileged aristocrat I've rejected!?" _he declared, his hands folded. _Lelouch, this is a rather convincing act you're putting on. _Kai though, his left hand clenching.

"You… no!" Nunnally gasped.

"_I act for no one's sake. It is for me, my sake, that I take the world into my hands! If you choose to stand in my way by allying yourself with Schneizel, well I won't hesitate to crush you without mercy! And without regret!" _Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally gasped just as the channel closed.

"Are you alright Nunnally?" Cornelia asked as she and Schneizel bent down, while Kai stayed behind her.

"That must've been very hard for you Nunnally. I thought showing him the power of the F.L.E.I.J.A. might convince him to surrender." Schneizel stated.

"I'm so sorry that Lelouch is like this now. He seems determined to make his own ends meet, and we have to try and stop him." Kai sighed. _And that leaves me to act as the caring older brother. Lelouch, you're making yourself even Nunnally's enemy. The price we will both pay… yours is the most severe. And then I have to live with any and all knowledge I receive with my geass, I'm to be the world's prophet, but no one except those closest to me will know. _He thought with another sigh.

"Schneizel, are the people of Pendragon really alright? Are you sure they're safe?" Nunnally asked.

"You needn't worry, we gave warning for them to evacuate well in advance." Schneizel stated. _No, you didn't they're all gone, and yet another person lying to Nunnally! Nunnally, I wish I could tell you, but for the sake of the Zero Requiem I can't. I am so sorry. The last thing I ever wanted to do was lie to you, even if I'm simply not telling you what the truth is. _Kai thought, his mouth setting into a snarl. "Of course, the damage to the city was significant, but we did everything we could to minimize it." Schneizel added.

"But now, we'll have to use the weapons on people, on Lelouch and his followers." NUnnally stated.

"If they stand in the way of world peace, we'll have no choice." Schneizel stated.

"Schneizel please, will you let me have the F.L.E.I.J.A. firing switch to hold on to?" Nunnally asked.

"Nunnally, that's a very heavy burden to bear. Are you sure?" Kai asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am. I can't fight battles or defend my country or my people. So at the very least, I want this sin to be on my shoulders." Nunnally stated. _Nunnally, a sin like that… I've been in war since I was much younger than you, and that left me with a broken personality for the longest of times… just… why? _Kai thought, looking down.

"Schneizel, may I please have a word with you?" Cornelia asked as she stood up.

"Yes, Kaizaren, could you stay with Nunnally please?" Scheizel said with a nod. Kai nodded and watched as the two left.

"Kai, can I ask where Natlia is?" Nunnally asked.

"She's staying with Viletta. I asked her if she could look after Natalia while all this is happening, since I know Ohgi will help keep Natalia safe as long as she's with Viletta." Kai stated with a sigh.

"I heard that yu've both rejected your royal titles, why was that?" Nunnally asked.

"We felt we no longer needed them. Besides, now I'm simply the leader of a private military group." Kai stated.

"Like the Black Knights?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes. But, as a former military unit, I'd say we're far more prepared. I don't want to fight Lelouch any more than you Nunnally, but, if it comes to that, I will fight him and Suzaku. And I promise, I'll help bring an end to this, to the best of my ability." Kai stated.

"Will you have to use your geass?" Nunnally asked.

"Hopefully not. I've only used it three times, and I don't want to have to use it again." Kai stated. _Four times really, and now… if I have to, I will. _He thought. "Nunnally, I'll be joining up with the Black Knights. They have as much a vendetta against Lelouch as others, some maybe even more so. This battle… wil be the end of it all. Whoever comes out the victor will bring in a way of peace."

"And if we win, if we can destroy Damocles afterwards, then the worlds hate should go with it." Nunnally stated. Kai's eyes widened. _Her plan is just like Lelouch's! But she plans to use Damocles as the symbol, whereas Lelouch s going to use himself… Nunnally, if only it were so easy to place peoples hate on a piece of technology… people need a scapegoat, and Lelouch is going to use himself as one. _He thought, _all the preparation that will come from this… everything will have a finality. _

(Dremora)

Kai looked up at the Excel as it was refitted, it's production now finished.

"So, what's going to happen as a result of this last battle?" Rei asked.

"Everything. You know the plan. The name of the Grim Reaper will no longer be one people fear, and the Excel will prove it by being the tool I use to fight the enemy of the world. His sword, Suzaku, will be shattered by it." Kai stated calmly.

"You're using a new MVS model right?" Rei asked.

"Yes, a unique MVS. I may as well use the Grim Reaers weapon if am I am such. Kim's combined the MVS RAY's with a new design Rakshata gave her. The MVS Scythe." Kai stated.

"Won't you need both hand for that?" Rei chuckled.

"Not with its design. I'll be able to use it and still have the RWS functioning." Kai stated.

"Right. It takes a Reaper to know a Demon, right?" Rei giggled.

"Correct." Kai chuckled.

(Above Mt. Fuji)

Kai gripped the controls on the Excel, fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Everyone, this final battle is the ultimate test we will face. Lelouch is not to be underestimated. He is one of the best strategists I have faced, so do not take him lightly! Though we are under Schneizel's command, we fight for what believe in!" Kai stated, getting a rally cry from his units.

"_Lelouch has spread malice and turmoil all across the globe! As the enemy of peace, he must be wiped out! It is time for the Black Knights, and us, to cast aside the grudges of the past and join forces! The people of the world are waiting, for our song of victory! I pray that for all time this shall be the last battle in the last war mankind will ever need to fight!" _Schneizel declared.

"Maybe Shcneizel, peace doesn't last forever, that I know. Even if we do make peace, it will fall sometime." Kai mumbled.

"Don't you find it ironic?" Rei asked as she hovered nearby.

"What?" Kai asked.

"That after all the times we fought the Black Kighst, and Kallen, now we're fighting with each other. Hough, I think it's a good change." Rei chuckled.

"Yeah, just be careful if you run into Suzaku, you know how good he is." Kai stated.

"Didn't you have the Guinevere built for that exact reason? It may be an eight generation frame, but I can handle it." Rei chuckled.

"Good point." Kai chuckled as he pressed a button, and he drew out the MVS Scythe, it was almost as tall as the Excel, and the blade curved down with two edges, and boosters near the shaft. Kai spun it around, and the blade activated, turning a dark shade of near black with a faint sheen of purple, reflecting the power in the blade.

"Hmph, this'll prove useful." Kai chuckled.

"Wonder how it'll perform in combat." Rei mused.

"We'll see." Kai chuckled. When a channel opened, Kai snickered. He opened the communication, and an image of Lelouch and Schneizel appeared on his screen.

"_Official greetings Schneizel!" _Lelouch stated.

"_Lelouch if you're going to surrender now is the time. We have an arsenal of F.L.E.I.J.A.'s ready to launch." _Schneizle stated.

"_F.L.E.I.J.A.'s? I wonder if you dare to use them, considering that I have all the UFN representatives aboard the Avalon with me." _Lelouch said in a mocking tone, and a feed of the UFN representatives showed up.

"You're hiding behind hostages. The cowards path again Lelouch?" Kai asked a loud, leaning on his right hand.

"_So Schneizel, these people are from all over the world. They're not related to you." _Lelouch stated.

"_You're right they're not. Their lives are a small price to pay." _Schneizel responded.

"_Schneizel you can't attack!" _Xingke yelled as his image appeared on the screen.

"_I understand that the UFN members have elected acting representatives to speak for them." _Schneizel stated.

"_We're prepared for the worst, and we know how dire this is. But that doesn't mean we're going to throw their lives away on a gamble!" _Xingke replied.

"_Li Xingke, asides from the Damocles our consists only of the your going to tie our hands so we can't use the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s…" _Schneizel started.

"_What fo the Black Suns!? They make up the bulk of your forces!" _Xingke replied.

"Xingke, the Black Suns are merely a private military group, much like the Black Knights. We have no set allegiance. I am here by choice." Kai stated as he opened his own line.

"_I see the Grim Reaper has decided to show his face! How amusing!" _Lelouch chuckled.

"You have yet to learn just why I have that nickname Lelouch. See how many of your forces fall to my scythe today." Kai replied.

"_Scythe? I thought your Knightmare was equipped with two MVS swords?" _Lelouch asked.

"I figured that if I am the Grim Reaper, I might as well have an appropriate weapon." Kai stated calmly.

"_Well, with that resolved, I suggest you put me in charge of all our united forces Xingke." _Schneizel stated.

"_We're facing Lelouch!" _Xingke replied.

"_Exactly, I've never lost to Lelouch. Ever. And I know him far better than anyone on this battlefield." _Schneizel replied.

"Ahem." Kai growled.

"_Oh of course, forgive me Kaizaren, I forgot, you know Lelouch better than I do." _Schneizel chuckled.

"_Understood." _Xingke said, closing his line.

"Next we speak Lelouch, it'll be with you at my scythes blade." Kai said as he closed his line as well, cutting his transmission fully. "Attention all units, Schneizel is taking full command, we are to follow his orders, lest you think otherwise once the battle truly begins." He added, relaxing his grip before taking in a breath.

"_Yes commander!" _all the squad leaders replied. Kai saw the movement pattern on his screen.

"Movement pattern sigma. Allright, here's what we follow for now." Kai muttered, following the movement plan. Kai watched as the orders were relayed, the pattern not stopping.

"_Kaizaren, have your unit move and ascen forty five degrees." _Schneizel ordred.

"Yes sir." Kai said, moving as directed. _They're playing this like a game of chess, waiting for one to mke he first attack. _

"_Kaizaren, stop there, ascend one hundred meters and stabilize." _Schneizel ordered. Kai did as directed.

"This battle is being fought instantly between the two, as soon as an opening arrives, one or the other will take it." Kai mumbled, "To them, this entire thing is already raging."

"_XIngke, Kaizaren, move in." _Schneizel ordered.

"So, all our skill levels have been incorporated huh? Rei, let's go!" Kai said as he sped off, following behind Xingke. When a Garteh fired, Kai spun around the blast and slashed with the scythe, the Garteh exploding after a short delay, a trail from the boosters following the blade. "Smash the front line and this will turn into a free for all, my specialty!" Kai yelled as he launched his RWS, taking out several Vincent Wards and flying through the resulting explosion. Rei dodged fire from sverela Gareths and pulled out her Super VARIS, firing off a volley that obliterated svseral Gareths, and she flew in and slashed the last one with an MVS.

"So, the plan's smash through huh? Works for me!" she yelled as she charged through another enemy squad, blasting them with the wrist mounted Hadron Cannons.

"Push forward! Keep the momentum going!" Kai yelled as he spun around with the scythe spinning, and enemy units coming close getting bisected, he came a stop, and a few squads charged, "No you don't!" he yelled, firing his Hadron Cannons and blasting them apart.

"Ggh… Kaizaren's tearing us apart! He truly does deserve his title of Grim Reaper." Lelouch Grolwed as signals were lost one after another, Kaizaren's Arthur Excel at the head. Kai zipped around, striking multiple enemy units as he did so, yanking his scythe out of the last one he struck before launching a disc from his RWS that tore through more of them, cutting through a warship in the process. Kai noted that the Ikaruga was prepping its Hadron Cannon's and he started charging his own.

"Ikaruga, fire your Hadron Cannons in synch with mine and we'll cause even more damage to the enemies forces!" He said as his finger hovered over the trigger.

"_Copy that!" _Ohgi said.

"FIRE!" Kai yelled, and both he and the Ikaruga fired their Hadron Cannoans, which then decimated the enemy flanks.

"Amazing! He knew that firing in tandem with the Ikaruga would cause that much damage to Lelouch's flanks!" Xingke mused.

"Alright, we need to do what we can… WHAT THE HELL!?" Kai shouted when he picked up a thermal signal. "All units pull up and activate your shielding! He's detonating the Sakuradite in the mine!" Kai yelled.

"You heard the commander! Pull up and use your shields! Block whatever you can!" Rei shouted as Mt. Fuji exploded upwards.

"Kim, is the Dremora shielded or at least out of range!?" Kai shoted as more debris was blocked by his Blaze Luminous and Radiant Wave Shield.

"_We have our shields up, but we're not sure how much longer it'll last! We're trying to get high enough!" _Kim shouted. _This is exactly why I left Natalia with Viletta on Horai Island! _Kai thought.

"Relius! Varen! Jacobsen! Raizer! Respnod!" Kai yelled.

"_Here! We've taken multiple casualties, but we've pulled through as bezt we could!" _Replius replied.

"_Situation same all around commander!" _Varen replied.

"Amount of casualties you can report!?" Kai ordered.

"_Several dozen!" _Kim replied. "_We're recovering any damaged units and bringing in any who had to eject and bringing them to the infirmary!"_

"Keep the recovery going! Reinforce the lines with any units who haven't already launched!" Kai ordered. "Rei, status! GYAGH!" he yelled as he cringed when the first of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s went off and collapsed.

"_Still in one piece, I helped out Kallen with saving the Ikaruga!" _Rei said as she took off again.

"_I still kinda find this ironic don't you Kaizaren?" _Kallen chuckled.

"Not really! Any sign of Suzaku?" Kai asked, looking around.

"I'm right here!" Suzaku yelled as he launched a spinning kick at Kai, who blocked with his right arms shield.

"Don't even try! You know you can't beat me!" Kai shouted as he swung his scythe, then firing his RWS.

"Don't underestimate me!" Suzaku yelled as he dodged and fired a storm of bolts, which Kai dodged and retaliated with his own storm, storing his MVS Scythe and pulling out his Super VARIS.

"Suzaku, this is _our _final showdown! Here, it ends!" Kai yelled.

"Fine by me!" Suzaku replied, and the two charged each other, Suzaku's MVS being blocked by Kai's RWS. _Now, the true final battle begins! _Kai thought as he started pressing Suzaku with bolt storms.

**A/N**

**HA HA HA! THE FINAL CHAPTERS AND THE FINAL BATTLE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass.

**Chapter 12: Final Battle: Requiem**

"Let me guess Suzaku, you're using your geass command to enhance your reflexes so you can fight me on even ground, even when my machine has much higher specs than yours!" Kai yelled as he fired a barrage from his Super VARIS.

"You know well enough! You're too dangerous for me not to do so!" Suzaku yelled as he fired his slash harkens which Kai merely dodged quickly, and just as another F.L.E.I.J.A. collapsed. "Out of my way!" Suzaku yelled as he charged again.

"I can't let you do that!" Kai yelled, firing a barrage of bolts. Suzaku flew through the rain of energy, attempting to slash Kai with an MVS. Kai whipped out his MVS Scythe and blocked him, prepping the RWS, "Here, it ends!" he yelled as he shot the arm forward. Suzaku kicked himself off Kai's Knightmare, just as the leg of the Albion was scrapped.

"I don't have time for this right now!" Suzaku yelled, dashing past Kai as he fired another barrage.

"You're not escaping me!" Kai yelled.

"Go Lord Kururugi! We can handle him!" a pilot in a Gareth yelled as they blocked Kai.

"Your fools, the lot of you." Kai said calmly as he fired his Hadron Cannonas in conjustion with an energy barrage, dashing forward and slicing one with the energy wings, looking back slightly at the resulting explosion. "It's just sad, these men sacrificing themselves because of Lelouch's geass." He mumbled.

"_Commander Kantanado." _Xingke stated as he appeared on screen.

"Yes?" Kai asked.

"_We're launching an assault on the Avalon from behind, we could use a distraction." _Xingke satted.

"Alright, I can manage!" Kai yelled as he turned towards the Avalon and charged.

"Ggh! He's charging us head on! Suzaku!" Lelouch ordered.

"Yes your majesty!" Suzaku yelled as he charged forward and clashed with Kai again.

"Good, you fell for it!" Kai chuckled.

"What!" Suzaku gasped.

"Look behind you, I'm just a distraction!" Kai chuckled as he flew off and slashed through a few units who came close. "Nice ploy Xingke. Finding a way to board the Avalon. So that leaves us to take care of what remains of Lelouch's forces!" Kai yelled as he fired another conjunction blast. "All remaining Black Suns forces! Charge Lelouch's forces and open fire! Finish them off!" Kai yelled.

"Yes commander! Omega squad, move in!" Rei yelled as she charged and blasted her Hadron Cannon's, dashing around and impaling another unit with her MVS.

"For his highness Lelouch!" a pilot yelled, running straight into Kai's active RWS.

"Send a postcard!" he yelled as he flicked the switch and obliterated the Gareth. Kai picked up several signals coming from the Avalon, and turned after slashing through a Vincent Ward. "So, you're using it. Hmm, good luck Lelouch, Suzaku." He said as he bolted out of the way of a Gareth's blast, bisecting it with his right wing. He watched as the F.L.E.I.J.A. began to detonate, and then cracked a small smile when he saw that it was negated. "So it worked! Now, let's begin!" Kai chuckled as he flew off towards the Damocles.

"_Kai, what's your situation?" _Rei asked, the sounds of multiple explosions sounding.

"I'm heading for the Damocles. How's your team holding up?" Kai asked in reply.

"_We're fine, and Relius and the other teams are clocking in as good." _Rei replied.

"Good." Kai said as he locked in on Lelouch, who was using his absolute defense field to keep a hole open in the Blaze Luminous. "Ggh, I need to get in there." He growled as he kept a perimeter. Rei dodged more enemy fire, retaliating with her own blasts, slashing apart Knightmares wo came close.

"This is just sad! They die easily, almost like that's their sole purpose!" she shouted as she impaled yet another unit, yanking out the MVS and dashing off. "All forces focus on what remains! The Avalon has been captured by the Black Knights, all that's left is to finish off the enemy forces!" she ordered, blasting another Vincent Ward.

"_Yes Captain Zukari!" _came the collective reply.

"Dammit, how am I going to get in there!" Kai yelled as he purposefully hammered away at the Blaze shielding.

"Kaizaren what are you doing!?" Kallen yelled as she flew close to him.

"Lelouch and Suzaku got inside, as long as the Blaze Luminous is up we're not getting in, so I figured I might as well blow my way in!" Kai yelled.

"Don't waste your power! We need to save it for Suzaku and Lelouch!" Kallen satted.

"Fine. But even then, Suzaku's not a problem, and I've barely used up half my energy." Kai stated, clenching a white king piece that he'd kept with off of a whim. _Nat, I wonder what you're thinking about this right now?_

(Horai Island)

"Kai, I know you're trying to keep me safe, but I can't help but worry." Natalia sighed, leaning her head on a window. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a light red jacket and black pants along with simple shoes in place of her normal royal outfit. She tightened her grip on her pendant, looking out over the bay.

"Natalia, are you alright?" Viletta asked as she walked in.

"Yeah… Just worried about Kai." Natalia replied.

"I know how you feel. I'm worried about someone too." Viletta sighed, placing a hand on the window.

"Mr. Kaname?" Natalia asked. Viletta nodded. "I just hope Kai's alright."

"Your brother's not called the Grim Reaper for nothing. I'm sure he's all right." Viletta chuckled.

"Yeah…" Natalia sighed.

(Mt. Fuji Battlefield)

"Kallen look!" Kai shouted when he spotted an explosion.

"It's Gino and Suzaku!" Kallen shouted.

"Dammit! We need to get in there and help him!" Kai shouted as he stuck the chess piece in his jacket and gripped his controls.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing!" Kallen chuckled.

"What?" Kaia sked.

"Just watch." Kallen snickered. Kai looked back towards the battle, and he saw the now halved Tristan Divider, and one of its Slash Harkens damaged the Blaze System.

"Nice one Gino!" Kai laughed as he used his RWS alongside Kallen to open up the shield.

"Thanks Gino!" Kallen chuckled. "Suzaku, I've come to end it. Our continually crossing paths!"

"Suzaku, today is the day you lose once and for all! There's no way to get out of this one! No escapes, and no trump cards! We're fighting with our own skills!" Kai stated.

"Two against one hardly seems like it would be fair!" Suzaku yelled.

"I'm not joining in. You both know who's the superior pilot out of the thre of us, but between the two of you, that has yet to be proven." Kai stated as they landed, their energy wings closing on the side of their machines.

"Actually, I think two on one would be more interesting! If Suzaku's the Knight of Zero, than he should prove himself against the Black Knights Ace and the Grim Reaper!" Kallen stated as Kai pulled out his MVS scythe.

"So, you're both adamant to defy me?" Suzaku asked.

"It's clear to me now that I misjudged you Suzaku. Even though we're on opposite sides and our methods differ from one another I always thought you cared about Japan in your own way. But now…" Kallen said.

"There's something that I…that Lelocuh and I have to do." Suzaku replied.

"I see, you really crave power that much? What I find interesting is that while you crave power, Kaizaren renounced any he had to become the leader of a simple military group." Kallen stated as she moved her RWS out.

"So in that case…" Kai started, raising his MVS scythe.

"In that case what?" Suzaku asked, raising his Super VARIS.

"You mustn't be allowed to live Suzaku, I'm going to defeat you and stop Lelouch!" Kallen stated.

"Let's see how you can handle a dance with the devil." Kai stated, his MVS scythe activating.

"No, that won't happen!" Suzaku growled.

"Let's dance!" Kai yelled, and all three activated their energy wings and took off, Kai moving in to slash with his scythe, trying to bait Suzaku, who fired at him. Kallen dashed up and lunged with her RWS in conjunction. Suzaku dashed out of the way of both strikes, but Kallen and Kai merely used their own momentum to launch themselves after Suzaku.

"You two continue to fight against this, even when mankind's history is full of struggles!?" Suzaku yelled, firing his slash harkens.

"That's the reason I've been fighting on the side of the resistance!" Kallen yelled as she batted the slash harken's aside and fired a barrage of missiles.

"And it's why I now fight against Lelouch! To bring an end to those struggles!" Kai yelled as he fired a blast with his RWS, dragging it along as Suzaku dodged it, raking the Damocles and causing a chain of explosions as he dashed after him and fired a storm of beams.

"You could've used the system to achieve your ideals Kallen!" Suzaku yelled as he dodged both barrages sent his way and aimed at Kallen, firing his Super VARIS.

"But what about the others? Those people who aren't allowed into the system!?" Kallen retorted as she and Suzaku clashed blades for a second, "How will they ever be able to voice their objections to anything!?" she yelled as she and Kai fired their slash harkens at Suzaku, taking out his VARIS.

"You…" Suzaku growled.

"Don't you dare look down on others you elitist!" Kallen yelled, "Kai, we need to charge him at the same time!"

"On it!" Kai yelled as he readied his own RWS and charged alongside Kallen after she fired a ranged wave, coming along Suzaku's flank when he blocked the beam. "I've denounced my title as prince, and yet you still seek power! That tells me a lot Suzaku!" he yelled as Suzaku dodged and swung at him.

"What about those who are forced to join the system!?" Suzaku objected as Kallen dodged another slash, her Guren getting clipped. "What's fair!?"

"I never believed in fair! I've been fighting since I was a child! I was practically born into your "system"! Think about that for a second!" Kai yelled as he slashed with his MVS scythe, Suzaku blocking it with his shields, though it broke through and damaged his right arm. Suzaku growled, and the three continued to dash around and trade blows, leaving a green, blue, and pink streak in their wake for any who could've been watching. Kallen managed to tear off one of Suzaku's wings, and Kai severed one of his MVS', one of his own wings taking damage, one of the "feathers" fading. They landed with a crash, Kai avoiding a slash from Suzaku and Kallen slamming him with a spinning kick, knocking him off the ledge. Kai jumped down and reactivated his wings, swinging his scythe with a fully boosted slash, which Suzaku attempted to block, but his chest unit received a gash.

"Human history is one full of struggle! I've read about it and seen it!" Kai yelled as he and Suzaku skidded down the wall and spun around.

"Even so, the world and the people in it, will never be what we want them to be!" Suzaku yelled as he turned to face Kai and Kallen, who was on a ledge above.

"So now you'll force them!? That's your solution!?" Kallen yelled as she fired her slash harkens, disarming Suzaku. "That's plain despicable!"

"Forcing good intentions on someone is just the same as an evil act!" Kai yelled as he slashed again, Suzaku narrowly dodging. They moved around, eventually moving into a narrow passage, Kai above the two with his landspinners between the walls as Kallen let out a blast form her RWS.

"The Radiant Wave Surgers out of ammo!" Kallen growled.

"Now my shield energy is exhausted too!?' Suzaku gasped.

"Big deal!" Kallen yelled as she charged Suzaku, and both bolted upwards. Kai dashed after them storing his scythe and pulling out his Super VARIS, dashing after them as the exchanged blows.

"Kallen, if I can get a clear shot I can end this!" Kai yelled as he dashed along the side behind them.

"No! This us between us now Kai! I'm ending this! You're KNightmare still has enough power to operate and can fly, so get out of here!" Kallen yelled as she and Suzaku climbed further. Kai growled and activated his energy wings, flying out to the side and watching as Suzaku and Kallen went at each other, going blow for blow. Suzaku launched himself off the wall with a spinning kick, and Kallen using the RWS to catch the Albion's left leg and destroy it, bringing Suzaku's Knightmare to one knee. Suzaku used his Slash Harkens and destroyed the RWS arm and head unit, but Kai saw that Kallen used her left arm to impale Suzaku's chest unit.

"Good job Kallen, you got him." Kai chuckled as he stored his VARIS and the Guren fell, only to be caught by the now in shambled Tristan Divider as the Albion exploded. "Good catch Gino." He said as he floated next to him.

"Yeah. Kallen did a good job. She actually beat Suzaku." Gino chuckled.

"Is she awake?" Kai asked.

"I don't think so." Gino stated.

"We need to find a place to land." Kai added, looking around. _Dammit. We've got no option but to land on Damocles. _He thought. As the landed with a halt on a large outcrop, Kai got a video feed and played it.

"_Attention entire world! Here my proclamation! I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler!" _Lelouch declared. Kai cringed as a light flashed, and he saw the collapsing F.L.E.I.J.A.

"So, he's taken the firing switch. Lelouch… has won." Kai stated.

"_Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons! And even the Black Knights no longer possesses the strength to oppose me now! If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s! Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist! Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me! Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects, obey me world!" _Lelouch declared. Kai growled a bit. _Lelouch, now… now is the beginning of the end for you. And with you, the world hate will follow. _He thought as some of Lelouch's forces landed around them.

"This is how you want it? So be it!" Kai growled as he and Gino were forced to surrender.

(Two months later)

Kai stood in his bindings on the procession for the execution with a stoic look, scanning over the others. The former leaders of the Black Knights, Xingke, Empress Tianzi, Anya, Gino, Rei, Schneizel, himself, and Nunnally. Kai was next to Schneizel, in simple bindings and a strait jacket outfit unlike Schneizel, who was in a green tunic and had massive gold chains binding him, Jeremiah watching the two. Nunnally was behind the two of them, chained by her legs and in a red tunic. Kai was a little sad that after opening her eyes after eight years, these were the first sights she had to see. Up in a building, Natalia was watching the procession with the little bit left of the resistance. Viletta, Cornelia, Guilford, Claudio, two others, and herself.

"Kai, Rei!" She gasped upon spotting the two.

"Natalia, if either you or Viletta go out there we will be playing right into their hands." Cornelia advised when Viletta started to move, also noting Natalia's reaction. Natalia gripped the assault rifle she was holding tighter, worry on her face, but she also wondered why Kai seemed so calm from what she could see in the binoculars. Had he made his peace already? When the procession stopped, Kai gleaned a small smirk, especially upon spotting the caped figure in the distance.

"Zero." He stated calmly as a wave of confusion spread around. Kai went back to a memory beforehand, before the final battle.

"_So, Suzaku is to become Zero and you are to die as the world's symbol for hatred?" Kai asked Lelouch, who nodded as Kai looked out the stained glass window in the church they were in._

"_Yes, and with me, my geass will die." Lelouch stated,_

"_Then what about mine? I already know the first part, my punishment as the world's prophet, but one who would never be believed except by those closest to him. What about my geass, the one that is my own? I was thinking of ordering myself to never use it." Kai stated._

"_No, you only use it when absolutely necessary, and even then as a last resort. That is enough for me to know you will use it wisely. Geass is like a wish, don't you think?" Lelouch asked._

"_Yeah, a wish to do what you cannot alone. Though you never know what form it will take." Kai chuckled, flipping around the white king piece in his hand._

"_Yes. Kaizaren, you will be the last person alive with geass, and C.C. will disappear from the public eye." Leloucb stated._

'_Then what about then Charles was choking you back in C's World, with the hand that held his Code, was that part of the plan, did you take his Code?" Kai asked._

"_That's something you'll have to find out for yourself Kai. But, as the world's prophet, you will know what to prepare for. If the peace we create falls…" Lelouch started._

"_I am to help defend it." Kai stated._

"_Yes, and, that is your final part in the Zero Requiem." Lelocuh stated._

Kai came back to the world, and watched as Zero ran down the road, out running the machine gun fire from the Knightmares, running up one to get past them, landing on the road and sprinting towards Lelouch's float.

"Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper!" Jeremiah ordered, running down, only for Zero to jump up and off his shoulder, landing behind Kai and Schneizel, then landing in front of Nunnally before jumping up to Lelouch. Kai looked back and watched out of the corner of his eye as Zero knocked Lelouch's pistol out of his hand with his sword, and time seemed to slow as he thrust forward, his blade, the same one Lelouch had held as emperor, moving forward in slow motion, and all sound seemed to dull for a second. Kai's smirk turned into a grin, like the one that was on Lelouch's face now. Kai blinked only once, letting his geass sigils come to his eye as an act of recognition as Zero's cape fell as he blade came out Lelouch's back. The two stood there as Lelouch gave Zero his final order, a geass of sorts, to be the masked defender of the world, and Kai's own geass sigils faded as Zero drew his blade out of Lelouch, who staggered forward and fell down the ramp, a trail of blood following. Kai looked forward with a hard look, a single tear falling, and it would be the first and last tear he would shed for Lelouch.

"Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!" Cornelia yelled, and her group rushed out. Natalia headed straight for Rei, freeing her and then heading off to Kai.

"So, this is how it ends huh?" she asked as Kai stepped forward and rolled up his sleeves, looking back towards Zero.

"Yes, this is how it ends. Zero, the world's protector." Kai said, giving Zero a nod of recognition. _Suzaku, you and I both have our punishments. But, let's move on to the future. _He thought as Rei rushed into him, and he saw Rivalz running towards them as well, Milly too. Kai smiled, knowing that at least, Lelouch would be smiling to. And as the chant for Zero broke out, Kai looked to Nunnally, one of the few crying for Lelouch.

(Months later)

Kai picked up his necklace, which now had both a white king and black king piece laced onto it, slipping it on over his uniform, and leaving it where it could be seen. As he picked up his bag, he looked at the pictures tacked on to a board above his desk. Some of them were of him and Lelouch in various situations at Ashford, his favorite being when Lelouch was struggling with a crate and how he was easily carrying several with his sleeves rolled up, a joking smile on his face. Then there was Ohgi and Viletta's wedding, in which he was standing with Rei and Natalia near Cornelia, and then another picture taken after Rei had caught the bouquet and had preceded to drag him down the aisle in a mock wedding imitation that had gotten a good laugh out of everyone, even Anya, then one of him after a test run in the Gekka Pre-Production, sitting on top of the Knightmare, Kim berating him for something he didn't think he'd done, and finally, a picture of him, Natalia, and the now empress Nunnally with Zero in the background. He smiled as he looked at the photos, giving a sarcastic remark when Natalia yelled at him to hurry up. He walked out the door, where Natalia, Rei, Kim, and Gino were waiting. The group ran off to the car Relius was waiting in, and Kai looked out the window as everyone else chatted. _A lot's changed since that fateful day Lelouch. The worlds gotten a lot better. Most of the resources wasted on war are now helping solve domestic problems, though Knightmare's still exist, but, some people still need to feel secure, I suppose, and they offer that feeling. I'm glad I can live a normal life now, but, I still feel sad that you have been blamed for so many things. I'm one of few who remembers you in a good light, but, maybe it's all for the better. And as you predicted, I haven't had to use my geass at all, and my precognition ability hasn't activated in a good while, which leads me to think things will be good for a while. But, I never know. But with the world free of the past, we are moving forward into the future, just as we'd planned. You know, I wonder if you're laughing right now, and I guess you are. Shirley and Rolo probably are too. Once again, everything's gone according to your elaborate plan, even that's enough to get a laugh out of me. But, there are plenty of problems we have to work out for ourselves, but even still… _he thought as Relius pulled up to the now restored Ashford Academy. All of them piled out, Kai nodding to Relius before he pulled away. He slung his bag over his shoulder, smiling when Kallen waved to them as they trotted over. Kai turned around and looked up, his geass sigils flickering for a second as he smiled before Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him along with a laugh.

**A/N**

**MAN, THIS FEELS SO SATISFYING TO FINISH, YET AT THE SAME TIME, I FEEL KINDA SAD. KAI'S MAIN STORY IS AT AN END, BUT, IT'S ALSO LEFT TO THE IMAGINATIONS HOW IT CARRIES ON, MUCH LIKE THE ORIGINAL. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND PRAISE ON THIS! I WILL BE DOING SIDE ATORIES, AND IF I CAN, MAYBE AN EXPLANATION OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILE KAIZAREN WAS IN THE EU WITH SUZAKU. SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! SAYONARA!**


	13. Epilogue

Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire R2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from code geass

**Epilogue**

(a.t.b 2068/ Holy Britannian Empire)

Two teenagers walked down the halls, a girl who looked exactly like Nunnally, but slightly taller, wearing a simple light blue outfit with a bolero jacket and skirt and white knee high boots, and a boy with a strong resemblance to Kaizaren, but with slightly tealish hair more so than white, and his left eye was green while the right was cobalt, and he wore a black jacket with half sleeves, fatigues, and combat boots, along with finger less gloves.

"Lelouch, are you sure we should be down here?" the girl asked.

"Euphie, my grandfather told me that if the peace ever started to fall, we should come here. It was the one place Nunnally and he kept secret to everyone except those closest to them." Lelouch stated, pulling out Kaizarens necklace, which had both of his old Knightmare keys laced on it,along with another piece shaped like the geass symbol. Lelouch took the sigil and placed it into a slot on the wall, and it slid open.

"What is this?" Euphemia asked.

"My grandfather called it the Vault, it's where everything he recorded is kept, and I mean _everything._" Lelouch stated as he pulled out his phone and turned on it's flashlight. "Come on, we've only got a short ways to go." he said, holding a hand out to Euphemia, who nodded and took her cousins hand. They made their way through the corridor, coming into a spacious room with several computers and several books on a shelf. A few seats were near a fire place, and someone was in one of them.

"Who is it that's here now?" a green haired girl asked, not closing the book she was scanning.

"I'm Lelouch ki Britannia, grandson of Kaizaren ki Britannia and Rei ki Britannia." Lelouch stated calmly.

"And I'm Euphemia vi Britannia, granddaughter to the ninety ninth empress of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia." Euphemia said in a slightly shaky tone. _Who is that girl? _she thought.

"I knew you two would come eventually, it's actually written down here in this book. But, I suppose Lelouch knows about these." the girl mused, closing the book she was reading.

"Seeing as how my grandfather is the one who wrote them it makes sense." Lelouch stated.

"Yes of course. So, I assume that the peace emperor Lelouch created is falling?" the girl asked, sitting up and facing the two, and she was wearing a simple dress with some obvious royal influence.

"Yes. We were told to come here if that ever happened." Euphemia nodded.

"As with all their descendants. Hmm, I'm surprised your parents didn't come here. I do get visitors, but none of them are related to any of the events recorded in these books." the girl stated, placing the book she had back on the shelf in the empty space.

"It's been fifty years since the Zero Requiem, and so..." Lelouch started.

"Yes, I know, I've spent the last few decades scanning all these. Your grandfather wasn't this world's prophet without reason Lelouch. He knew this would happen." the girl responded.

"Can we know your name?" Euphemia asked.

"I am C.C., now tell me prince and princess, what is your wish?" C.C. asked, her geass sigil glowing slightly as she faced the two.

"Any contract we make..." Lelouch started.

"We will abide by." Euphemia finished.

"Hmm, you two are smart. So, let's begin shall we?" C.C. mused.

**A/N**

**I HAD BEEN THINKING ABOUT AN EPILOGUE AND THEN THIS IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD. I COULD CARRY THIS ON INTO A STORY, AND MAYBE I SHOULD...**


End file.
